


What I Want

by LuckyShot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha Erwin, Alpha Jean, Alpha Levi, Alpha Mike, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Jealousy, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, mentions of mpreg, omega armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyShot/pseuds/LuckyShot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life is to be lived, not controlled; and humanity is won by continuing to play in face of certain defeat." (Ralph Ellison)</p>
<p>The Meet occurred every year. Omegas of an age to mate would be brought to The Meet by their parents or guardians to be displayed to the Alpha members of a family. As a single Alpha could not mate with a single Omega, it was declared that a single Omega would be selected by a family and mated to all the Alpha siblings in that family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it and would love some honest feedback and suggestions for improvements!  
> It starts off slow but will quickly pick up - enjoy!

"Come on guys, we need to go!"

Seconds later, Levi appeared at the top of the stairs pulling the cuffs of his shirt straight. "Calm it brat, a few minutes ain't going to change nothing".

Eren rolled his eyes as Levi began walking down the stairs. "It could, you realise how many people are going to be there?"

"Exactly! I'm going to be surrounded by hundreds of people and their dirt for most of the day" grumbled Levi, scrunching up his nose in disgust. "So forgive me if I don't hurry".

"This could be the most important day of our lives! You could at least try to be excited!" 

"Brat, the likelihood of us finding our mate first time at The Meet is practically zero!"

"Optimistic as always Levi" chuckled Mike as he came out from the lounge, Jean a step behind him. 

"I'm being realistic Mike. And trying to reduce the inevitable whining that's going to come out of Eren's mouth when it doesn't happen".

Mike smirked, waiting for Eren's reaction. Eren however was currently glaring at Jean's head where he was bent tiring his boots. He then turned his glare onto Mike.

"Have you two been ready and just lounging in their whilst I've been waiting!"

"Pretty much" said Jean as he stood.

"Am I seriously the only one who wants to meet our mate!"

"No dickhead, but somehow we've got to find an Omega who we all like and who likes us. So we're pretty much screwed considering your part of that equation" said Jean smugly.

"Me! I'm not the one with the horse face" snapped Eren.

"Anyway" interjected Mike before Jean could reply and the pair get into their stride. "I'm excited, I've been waiting four years for you to grown up Eren".

"Only benefit to being the youngest" said Eren, smile bouncing back into place. 

"Brilliant, everyone is excited, no one is under a delusion that we are actually going to meet our mate, can we get this over with now" groused Levi. 

"We might still meet our ma-"

"Where the hell is Erwin? I swear to God, if he's working up there I'm going to take his pen and shove it up his-"

"There'll be no shoving required Levi, I'm here" said Erwin with a smile as he came down the stairs towards his four younger brothers. 

Out of the four of them, it was easiest to see that Mike and Erwin's were related by their Omega mother. They had both inherited her blond hair and blue eyes. Their Alpha fathers had passed on their height and broadness respectively. Distinctively, Erwin's eyes were a brighter blue and Mike's nose was larger (which Levi claimed was the reason he could sniff out Titans quicker than a wolf) and he had longer hair and a beard. Both had a calm temperament, although Mike was more readily affectionate than Erwin. Levi resembled the others the least. He stood below the shoulder of Mike and Erwin and came to about the shoulder of Jean and Eren, having inherited their Omega mother's height. He was also the fairest which made his black hair inherited from his Alpha mother stand out and had steeling grey eyes which he used best to intimidate his recruits. Eren and Jean both had brown hair, though Eren's was darker. While Jean's eyes were a light brown and Eren's a striking teal-green, both were often said to express a viscous look, most apparent when fighting with Titans or each other. 

"Yay, we're all here, lets go, lets go" exclaimed Eren, moving towards the front door. 

"Eren, we've got to be composed to set an example and even then the likelihood of us-" 

"Yeah yeah Erwin, Levi's already given us the realistic speech" Jean waved off as he slipped on his jacket and chucked Erwin's at him, which was deftly caught. "Setting an example is hardly an issue anyway considering our surname! If we find an Omega we're all happy with, no way their family will say no". 

"That's beside the point Jean. If you have a respectful surname, your behaviour must reflect it in order to retain that respect" stated Erwin. 

"Everyone will be on their best behaviour Erwin" appeased Mike, before Levi or Jean gave a retort about sucking up and caused a full blown lecture. "And we really should be on our way if we want to get round to everyone". 

"Precisely, so lets go, the carriage should be waiting" said Eren and indeed when he flung open the door, the stable hands were standing ready in the driveway. Eren piled in first, followed by each of his older brothers at a more sedated pace.

"You better calm down brat, we've got a three hour journey and you will be walking if you bounce about like a damn fool" grumbled Levi as he snapped the door closed and they set off. 

"And you need to cheer up a bit or you'll scare every Omega to death" replied Eren, causing the others to smile (although Jean was trying hard to hide it, if only because Eren had said it).

"I'm not having some wimpy arse Omega as my mate, so if any of you even consider one, it will be a no!" said Levi, giving them each an icy stare. 

"You can't say no to everyone Levi, you're going to have to compromise" said Jean with his own frown. Although he was showing more restraint than Eren, he had been looking forward to this for weeks as well.

"Indeed. If we're going to stand any chance of finding our mate today, we all need to compromise" stated Erwin. "The Meet has occurred for over a century and it works for most".

"And the ones it doesn't, is usually because the Alpha's of the family are too egotistical and try to monopolize the pick" said Mike. 

"Exactly, so compromise" said Erwin. "I've been thinking ("Of course you have" muttered Levi) that the most efficient way to do this would be for each of us to state one thing we want, or don't want, our mate to have. That way we'll be able to narrow down our options to an Omega with a characteristic we each want".

"And if there isn't an Omega with these five characteristics?" demanded Levi.

"We'll compromise some more but it's a starting point Levi" replied Erwin. "So what's your one thing?"

Levi rolled his eyes but said "Same as before, they can't be some wimpy arse Omega". 

"So you don't want them to be a coward?"

"More that they don't just bow down and grovel like most Omega's are expected to do".

"Okay, so you don't want a submissive Omega" said Erwin, to which Levi gave, what appeared to be, an uninterested shrug of agreement. "Right, Mike?"

"Honestly ... They've just got to smell right" said Mike, causing both Jean and Eren to promptly burst out laughing and Erwin to smile. Levi just rolled his eyes again, although his lips did tilt upwards slightly.

"We should have guessed that" chuckled Eren. "I'll guess that Erwin doesn't want an idiot then".

Erwin's smile sobered slightly, "It's more that I want an Omega who I can have a conversation with, so intelligence, that's what I would want. Eren?"

"Conversation would be good, so would being able to have a laugh once and a while. So I want someone who isn't boring, someone funny who can cheer us up after a shit expedition".

"I'd like that" said Mike softly, thinking back to the last expedition where he had lost two squad members. 

"Okay then, funny" said Erwin. "Jean?"

Jean looked uncomfortable for a second before his face hardened and said "Fine, I'll be the shallow one then, seeing as no one has said the obvious. They've got to be attractive. At the end of the day, once mated, this is the only person we'll be allowed to sleep with, I want to enjoy it!"

Levi gave a noise of disgust. 

"What!" snapped Jean, turning on Levi with a furious face. "You can pretend all you like Levi that you'd be cool with fucking an ugly-"

"Shut it brat" cut in Levi with a growl. "I'm not saying I'd be happy fucking some ugly arsehole. I'm just still disgusted by the fact that I'll be fucking the same person you four will be". 

"Levi, we've been through this" said Erwin, calmly as always. "We'll set down rules. It's the way its been for over a century".

"I'm well aware of that, thanks big brother" said Levi sarcastically. "Doesn't mean I have to like it". 

It was over a century ago, after the war between humans was over and the remaining survivors sort protection behind the walls from the titans that The Meet was organised. It was organised to combat the problem of mates and procreation. By the end of the war, Omegas were extremely rare, clearly outnumbered by the number of Alphas and Betas. Whilst Betas can mate with an Omega or Alpha, they cannot produce offspring. Two Betas can produce offspring, though it is rare as their fertility is low. Consequently, extinction other than by the titans was a real possibility for humanity as there were not enough Omegas for every Alpha to mate. The possibility of selecting certain Alphas to mate and others not, was quickly eradicated as this would have led to anarchy as Alphas fought to mate. Thus, The Meet had been organised. 

The Meet occurred every year. Omegas of an age to mate would be brought to The Meet by their parents or guardians, to be displayed to the Alpha members of a family. As a single Alpha could not mate with a single Omega, it was declared that a single Omega would be selected by a family and mated to all the Alpha siblings in that family. The ties between Alpha siblings was deemed to be strong enough, that they would not fight for the Omega but learn to live in harmony and all have the opportunity to produce. Alpha siblings who were unable to control themselves would not mate. In the beginning, Alphas who had no siblings of the same orientation, were given the opportunity to join with other Alphas to form a pact to mate and share an Omega. This opportunity was still available although rarely exercised as most Alphas usually have at least one other Alpha half-sibling due to the amount of mates their Omega mother/father has in the form of their uncles/aunts.

The age an Omega can mate and brought to The Meet was initially fourteen due to the demand to procreate but was increased to sixteen as the demand eased slightly. Alpha also had to be of a certain age before attending The Meet and therefore older Alpha siblings had to wait until their youngest Alpha sibling was of age. Twenty-one was the age decreed for Alphas to mate. This age was deemed old enough for the Alpha to have matured enough not to stray from their mate, having allowed time for them to play the field. Tight restrictions were placed on Omegas ensuring that they had no opportunity to sleep with or accidentally mate with others, before attending The Meet and being chosen. 

Eren was the youngest of his half-siblings, having turned twenty-one that year. Jean was a year older, Levi two years older than him and Mike a year older than Levi. Erwin was the oldest at twenty-seven and had been waiting to attend The Meet for over six years as his half-siblings came of age (not that he had minded the wait - it had allowed him time to focus on the Survey Corps, becoming Commander at the young age of twenty-five).

It was unclear why Omegas were the minority following the war. Some said it was because they were the weakness orientation so had been picked off. It was more likely, in Hange's opinion, that due to the need for the strongest warriors during the war, there was genetic pressure to produce Alphas and Betas over Omegas and therefore it had been out of human control. On the other hand, Hange and Erwin also heavily suspected from scientific and literature research done by the pair respectively, that part of the titans make-up was to target Omegas specifically. This would have been a sure way to defeat another; cutting off their ability to reproduce. Little publication or head way had been made proving this theory however, despite Hange's persistence, as the government and other military divisions were strongly opposed to testing it; Omegas were deemed to precious and fragile.

"The rules we'll make will ensure that it's fair to each of us and our Omega" said Erwin. "Beginning with looking for these five characteristics when we get there".

"Great, so we're looking for an attractive, intellectual, funny Omega who doesn't grovel at our feet and smells good, among a bunch of Omegas who are taught from birth to be submissive to all, quite and obedient and not peruse education as their primary purpose in life is to produce our offspring" ranted Levi. "Well at least attraction and smell won't be too much of a problem - excluding the fact that we all probably have different opinions on what is attractive and smells good!"

Erwin's and Mike's expression had hardly changed during Levi's exclamation, although Mike looked as though he was struggling to hold back a smirk. Jean's frown had deepened and Eren looked ready to push Levi out of the door. 

"Finished?" asked Erwin. 

"Just stating facts" shrugged Levi. 

"And I'll repeat, that it is also a fact, that The Meet works and even more importantly, we don't have a choice" said Erwin. It was compulsory for Alphas to attend The Meet once the youngest Alpha in the family reached twenty-one. The more years of attendance it took a family to choose an Omega mate, the greater shame was attached to that family. It was even worse for the Omegas, and their families, who were not chosen. Consequently, although an Omega's parents have a choice of when to display their child between the age of sixteen and eighteen, most do so straight away, so as minimise the risk of their child being an unmated, over twenty year old. Ideally, Erwin would like for them to choose their mate today, as it would undoubtedly impress the higher-ups who may sponsor the Survey Corps. Unfortunately, Erwin practically knows that Levi is right; the chances of choosing a mate on first attendance is slim. Most families take two to three years to pick a mate and usually the pick is forced out from a fear of ruining the family's reputation. Erwin was fairly confident that they would be able to at least choose a mate next year if not today as despite Levi's grumbling, he often thought closely to Mike and himself. Jean and Eren would rarely openly agree with each other but neither would likely oppose if everyone else agreed. "When we get there, we are going to separate and try to locate an Omega as close to these five characteristics as possible, meet back up and take each one of our considerations seriously!"

"Yes! Positive thinking guys, I feel like today is the day" said Eren, already happy to let what Levi said slide.

Levi and Jean rolled their eyes (for very different reasons) but did not contradict him. Silence fell within the carriage as it trundled over the beaten road running through the farms between the inner and outer walls. The Meet took place in the inner walls and consequently was completely under the Military Police Brigade jurisdiction, which was even more reason to give off the right impression in Erwin's opinion.

Little more was said for the rest of the journey; a merciful thing considering Eren and Jean had to sit beside each other for three hours. The weather looked good as well when they approached the gates, which was a bonus considering The Meet was held outside in the main square. Another piece of luck was when the Military Police guard at the gate approached the right hand carriage window where Mike and Eren were sat, saving Erwin from counteracting Levi's blatant disdain. Mike was professional as always and Eren was excited enough not to be unpleasant. 

The carriage was directed to the centre of the square via the main road. On arrival, the five brothers got out and the carriage carried on down the main road towards the parking and where the horses would be tended to. Branching from the centre of the square were multiple make-shift alleys separated by wooden fences. Each alley was labeled with a letter; A to J. Along these alleys were make-shift rooms, made up of two fences separating one from the other but open at the front. Each of these make-shift rooms were numbered and dedicated to an Omega and their parents/guardians to sit and talk with interested Alphas who had walked past. Although not explicitly acknowledged, the lower the number of the room, the more prestigious the Omega family was, hence their room was closer to the centre of the square. All five brothers were silent at first as they all turned and took in the area (scanning bred into them from training). 

"Right" said Erwin once everyone had had their fill. "Everyone take two alleys, walk up one and back down the other so that we all meet up here again and then we'll go together to the Omega's rooms that caught our interest".

"Right you are boss" said Mike with a smile. Despite the overwhelming smells that were already assaulting Mike's senses, now that they had arrive and he could possibly be meeting his mate, he had grown excited. "I'll take C and D". 

"E and F for me then" grumbled Levi unhappily, arms tightly crossed and glare in place as though he could ward off the invisible germs he knew where everywhere.

"Great, G and H for Jean and I and J for me," said Eren, lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. "Can we move?"

"All just remembered that you are representing the Survey Corps and they'll be a lot of important people here, so best behaviour" said Erwin. 

"Got it Dad" said Levi sarcastically. "Lets get this over with!"

With that, Levi marched off towards his first alley. Taking that as his cue Eren was gone in a flash. Jean swaggered off towards his, leaving Mike to give Erwin a reassuring smile and slap on the shoulder before striding off towards his. Becoming aware that he was starting to attract attention (being the Commander of the Survey Corps had its drawbacks), Erwin quickly strode into alley A and merged into the masses of other Alphas.

**


	2. Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disbelief? Commander Smith actually sounded as though he was considering Armin as a mate which would mean him moving to live near the outer wall where the Survey Corps were based.

Levi was feeling murderous by the time he had reached the end of his first alley. The amount of people was unbearable. He had had to push past groups of stinking Alphas, reeking of sweat and Alpha pheromones to look into ever room and not found a single Omega who had stuck out. 

At the front of most of the rooms there was a small plaque detailing information about the Omega; their family background, characteristics and skills. Most of the listed characteristics and skills were the standard bullshit ones expected of Omegas; quite, obedient, could cook and sew. It felt like Levi was at a market looking for the best advertised product. When Marco came of age, Levi did not think he would be able to stomach attending his brother's displaying, and if he did, he would not be writing a plaque. If an Alpha family wanted Marco as a mate they would have to come in and talk to him. Thankfully, that would not be for another couple of years. With a heavy sign, Levi marched into his second alley, determined to be done with it.

**

It had taken Mike longer than he expected to get down his first alley due to the overwhelming number of smells. Wanting to catch the scent of any potential Omegas untainted, he had had to enter their rooms. Annoyingly this had resulted in him having to talk with the Omega and their parents out of courtesy, even if in a second it was apparent to him they were not the right one. 

Mike's earlier excitement had long since evaporated. He had started to get a headache from the pungent scent of too many competitive Alphas (and that's saying something considering he trains with competing Alphas day in day out) and had only found a few Omegas who were worth mentioning to his brothers.

**

Jean had quickly realised as he walked through his alleys, that his chosen characteristic of attractiveness did not narrow down the options of potential mates very much. There were a few Omegas who clearly stood out from others in terms of their looks but there were also few that Jean had seen that were unattractive enough that he would not be happy to mate and sleep with. Consequently, halfway down the first alley he had switched to focusing on the other four characteristics.

It was impossible however, to know if an Omega was funny, intelligent, brave or smelt good from just looking into the room and seeing them and reading the plaque. Jean had been winging which rooms he entered to have a talk, based off whether the Omega made eye contact with him. If they did, they were braver than most, so that was a starting point.

**

Eren was trying to stay optimistic as he reached the halfway point of his second alley. He had memorised the numbers of potential Omegas but disappointingly he had not found an Omega who had struck him as obviously being the one.

As Eren passed by number twelve, there was a larger crowd of Alphas stood around number ten. Interest piqued, Eren began weaving his way through the throng to get to the room's entrance. He managed to get to the edge, where number ten connected with number nine. At first he thought the room was empty but then realised that along the opposite edge a young female was talking to several of the Alphas crowded round. Although Eren could not scent her, he was pretty sure that she must be the Omega belonging to the room. She stood far below the Alphas she was talking to, dressed in a long white dress and kept dipping her head in an act of submission. However, the longer Eren observed her, the more he believed the act of submission to be just that; an act. Very few unmated Omegas would dare to be at the edge of their room, without their parents, talking openly to unmated Alphas. That was Levi's characteristics ticked off, and so was Jean's (she was certainly pretty and new it from the looks of it), Eren just had to see if she had the rest.

Eren thought of weaving his way to the other edge of the room to talk with her as the other Alphas were doing but then spotted a Military Police guard lingering nearby (they had probably been asked by the Omega's parents to stay close while they were gone). It was not deemed appropriate to talk with an unmated Omega without their parents/guardians present and even though Eren thought this was bullshit, Marco could handle himself perfectly fine without his brothers, Eren remembered Erwin's caution. He therefore decided to be patient and wait for the Omega's parents to return.

A few minutes passed with Eren staying in place, leaning against the fence connecting ten and nine. He was discreetly observing the Omega interact with the other Alphas, when she glanced his way and caught his eye. Although she did it subtly, Eren's sharp eyes did not miss the way her eyes roved over him, taking him in. Meeting his eyes again, she smiled prettily and then walked across her room towards him. Eren had not anticipated that she would be bold enough to approach him but he had now attracted the attention of the Alphas she had left, so he could hardly walk away.

"Hello" she said, smiling in a manner which was clearly meant to be shy, though Eren was not convinced. He felt a renewed stirring of excitement; definitely not wimpy then. "I'm Anna".

Mindful of his audience and the Military Police guard, Eren straightened and returned her greeting with a controlled smile, "Hello Anna, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Eren Smith".

"Smith? Are you related to Commander Smith of the Survey Corps then?" Anna asked, eyes glinting with interest.

"Yes. Commander Smith is my older brother. He is here as well" replied Eren, ignoring the murmur coming from the surrounding Alphas; Erwin was well known. Some Alphas huffed in defeat and left (Jean had not been wrong about their name holding sway). 

"Is this yours and your brothers first Meet?" asked Anna, leaning in closer to Eren. "It's my first one".

Eren gently eased back out of her space. Erwin would be furious if he acted inappropriate straight after bringing their name into the conversation with an audience.

"Yes" said Eren. "I turned twenty-one this year. Are your parents nearby?".

"My parents went to get drinks with Mr. Arlert next door" said Anna dismissively. "How are you finding your first Meet?"

The name Arlert rang a bell but Eren could not pin point in that moment why. "It is busy and not as easy to know where one should go as I thought it would be".

Anna laughed softly and fluttered her eyelashes up at him. Flirty? Eren was not sure how Levi or Erwin would feel about that characteristic. "Hard to know which room will lead to your heart?"

Eren smiled, "You could say that".

"Well it must be refreshing from work. You must be so brave to go outside the walls" she whispered.

"It's my job" said Eren simply.

"And you are very brave for doing such a job" said Anna, her shy demeanour all but forgotten as she instead let off strong pheromones. Eren had been carefully keeping his pheromones in check whilst at The Meet; it was considered a seduction tactic and therefore not appropriate. "Is it true that you kill the things out there with no mercy?"

"There is no mercy to give" said Eren, beginning to feel uncomfortable with talking about the titans with, by the looks of it, someone with very little knowledge of the outside. 

"Well have you not tried to sit down and talk with them? Or are you just so savage you can't help yourself?" said Anna with a giggle.

Eren felt his throat thrum as he tried to hold back a growl of anger. He had just begun to regain control and was going to retort that perhaps they should wait until her parents had returned (so as not to tell her how ignorantly stupid she was), when a soft male voice came from beside him.

"They could sit down to talk but I'd doubt they'd get much further seeing as they'd be ripped to shreds or eaten whole before they even opened their mouths".

Eren spun to the side, eyes widened in surprise. Stood half behind the fence separating ten from nine a metre from him was a blond Omega male. He had a small build and a round face, framed by blond hair and large expressive blue eyes which were currently widening in shock as Eren stared at him. A blush began to spread over his cheeks making him turn from beautiful in Eren's eyes, to cute. The Omega ducked his head and mumbled an apology as he went to move back into his room.

"Wait!" said Eren, making the Omega jump in surprise. Eren then promptly burst out laughing, causing the Omega to raise his head, confusion evident in his blue eyes.

"Sorry" Eren choked out, still unable to contain his laughter. "I just wasn't expecting such an brutally accurate answer to come out from nowhere".

Eren continued to chuckle as he took in the Omega male who although had ducked his head back down, now had a soft smile adorning his face. Anna huffed and flicked her hair in an attempt to regain Eren's attention. However, if Eren had felt a trickle of excitement before, the feeling blossoming in his stomach now was incomparable as he looked down at shinning blond hair and took in a small whiff of his smell.

"How did you know that?" asked Eren, forgetting to restrain his smile as he had been doing beforehand when talking to Anna.

The Omega male shifted self-consciously, looking undecided about whether to answer before he glanced up meeting Eren's eye and said "I do a lot of reading".

"Oh really, what do you like to read?"

He shifted again, looking around before offering a small smile and softly saying "Anything really. It's good if it helps with my s-studies".

"Your studies? What do you study" said Eren, oblivious to how he was powering through questions and the remaining Alphas were trying to entice Anna back over to them.

"Erm ... I ... I just finished my exams in History, Geography, Politics and English" stuttered the blond, looking more and more nervous. "I'm sorry ... I shouldn't be talking to you without my F-Father h-here ... sorry".

With a quick tilt of his head, the blond ducked back into his room.

Eren stood staring blankly where the Omega male had been, a stupid smile on his face, before another huff from Anna snapped him back to his surroundings. Eren quickly glanced around and noticed that the guard was thankfully busy talking to a pair of Alphas and so hopefully had missed Eren's lack of etiquette. Focusing back on Anna, he noticed that she was frowning at him but Eren could not find it in him to care or bother wasting time meeting her parents as he knew he should. He was far to excited to regroup with the others and get them over to number nine.

"My apologies" said Eren. "I really shouldn't have spoken to you without your parents. I'll leave you in peace".

Anna rolled her eyes but then her frown eased, "You don't need to apologise, it was nice speaking with you Mr. Smith, even if it would have been nice to continue".

Eren gave her a polite smile and went to turn away, when she spoke up again, "His names Armin Arlert by the way. His father is the one who went to get drinks with my parents - they'll be back shortly".

Eren's smile widen and he gave her a quick thank you before turning and heading straight for the square centre, allowing only a quick glance into number nine to catch a glimpse of blond hair, before speeding past the rest of the rooms.

**

Erwin had reached the square centre before any of his brothers, having quickly assessed whether he thought an Omega was right or not. Disappointingly, there were few who were. Hopefully the others had had better luck. This hope in the form of Levi however was quickly squashed as he exited alley F with a face of thunder. If Eren had thought Levi would scare any potential mates before, he definitely would now. 

Levi marched straight up to Erwin and declared "Well that was a pile of horse shit. And it smelt worse than horse shit as well".

"No luck whatsoever?" asked Erwin, to which Levi just raised his eyebrows in a clear retort of _What do you think?_ "Did you even try Levi?"

"Yes Erwin, I did or else I'd have been out here before you" Levi gritted out. "You telling me you fared better?".

Erwin sighed and shook his head saying, "No, not really, there are a couple I'd be willing to go back and talk too but I'm not holding much hope".

"Well I don't see the point of entertaining a talk with those few as your judgement is nearly always spot on" said Levi, glaring round at every other person walking by.

"I do believe you just gave me a compliant" said Erwin with a small smile. "Has this place really gone to your head?"

Before Levi could reply, Mike appeared beside them looking disgruntled, "I think my nose is going to explode if we're here much longer".

"Three down, two more to go" said Levi. "Looks like we're going home alone as predicted".

"I'd still like to go back to a few rooms if the others don't comes back shouting eureka" said Mike.

"If one of those two brats comes back shouting eureka, I'll be making them bleed in training" Levi stated.

As if called, Jean then appeared from his alley. Whilst not as ruffled as Levi and Mike, Jean did not shout eureka. "No one looks excited?"

"Sadly not" said Erwin. "Lets wait for Eren before we decide what to do".

The four brothers stood observing their surroundings waiting for Eren and trying to ignore the people who recognised them; most likely either from Erwin or Humanities Strongest.

All four pairs of eyes snapped to alley J as Eren came striding out of it, a grin barely contained and excitement dancing in his eyes. Jean narrowed his eyes, automatically on the offensive. Erwin and Mike perked up, whilst Levi's glare did not change.

"I've found him," declared Eren as soon as he was in front of them.

"Of course you have," muttered Jean, crossing his arms.

"No seriously" said Eren, surprising everyone when he did not immediately rise to Jean's snipe. "He's perfect, got all five, only Omega I found who did".

"Explain Eren" snapped Levi.

"Well attractiveness is an easy yes, he's beautiful" exclaimed Eren. "I didn't get a great opportunity to smell him but what I got was amazing. And he showed me he had nerve, humour and intelligence when he butted into a conversation I was having with another Omega. Made me laugh outright!".

"You were speaking to another Omega and he was there?" questioned Erwin.

"Er ... Well no" said Eren shiftily, getting a hard look from Erwin. "Fine, I was talking, respectfully I might add, to a female Omega on the edge of the room next to his and she said something stupid about the titans, which is when he appeared and bluntly corrected her".

"Why were you talking to an Omega alone on the edge of her room?" demanded Erwin.

"Seriously, that's what your focusing on Erwin! Her parents had gone to gets drinks and she was on the edge of her room talking to some Alphas, which screamed non-wimpy, so I approached the room. She spoke to me first and I politely answered her questions but didn't question her. She was bit full on and then came out with a stupid question about whether we could not just sit down and talk with the titans".

Levi and Jean growled in anger, making quite a few heads turn, scanning for danger, and Mike's normal placid face went rigid.

"Exactly" said Eren, too familiar with his brother's growls to feel threatened. "And this Omega male just popped up from his side and bluntly told her we'd get ripped to shreds!"

"How'd he know that?" asked Mike.

"Exactly what I asked" said Eren, nearly bouncing in excitement. "To which he said he read a lot. And get this Erwin, he likes to read anything which helps him with his studies. He studied History, Geography, English and Politics!"

"Eren, where were his parents?" said Erwin. "You shouldn't have been asking him all these questions. If he's as good as you said he is, we need to do this probably so as to ensure they're happy for him to be our mate".

"Okay, I did forget myself for a moment" said Eren, raising his arm up towards Erwin in an act of surrender. "But it's fine because he totally corrected the situation by apologising and saying he shouldn't be speaking to me without his father. He's smart Erwin!"

"That's not the only trait we were looking for Eren" stated Erwin.

"Come on Erwin, stop over-analysing this" cut in Mike. "Eren's already said he made him laugh, had courage to butt in, was attractive and smelt good. I'd say that's a eureka moment". Levi shot Mike a death stare to which he just grinned before continuing. "Come on, lets go do it properly; you can apologise to his father if you feel so inclined".

Erwin mulled for a second taking in Eren's excited face and Mike's hopeful one. Jean's face was carefully neutral signalling that he was interested and excited but like hell he would be letting Eren see that. Levi's face had unsurprisingly not changed.

"Did you get his name" asked Mike.

"Yeah, the female Omega said its A-"

"No! Don't tell us Eren, we'll go and do this properly" cut in Erwin, turning towards alley J, mind made up. "Let me do the introductions and beginning questions, then you can all chip in with anything you think I've missed".

"Ever the Commander" said Jean as they all followed.

**

Armin was sat on the stool his father had brought for him and placed at the back of the room. His leg was jigging nervously as he waited for him to come back, unsure whether he should tell him about the Alpha with the captivating teal-green eyes and joyful laugh. His father would be furious that he had spoken to an Alpha without his presence but Armin did not think he had shamed himself. In fact, dare he think that the Alpha actually seemed more interested when he had revealed his studies. His father would scold him for mentioning them; _Omegas had no use for education unless it related to raising children or looking after a home_. However, if Armin did not mention him, then his father may consider one of the other Alpha families which they had spoken with today. Some of them had not been as terrible as Armin had feared in the previous few weeks; others had. He had only had a moments interaction with the brunette Alpha but he had laughed and seemed impressed with his knowledge.

"Sit up boy" snapped his father's voice, making him jump. Looking up, Armin saw his father stride in with a drink in his hand and plonk down into the fold-up chair he had brought for himself. "How am I meant to get rid of you if you're slouching like a animal".

Armin straightened his back but dropped his head as expected. His father huffed and thankfully left it. Stomach churning, Armin knew he had to say something now if he was going to have any chance of influencing his future.

"Father" Armin said softly.

"What?"

"When you were gone, an Alpha approached the room and spoke with me" said Armin, tensing for the on-slaughter and was not disappointed.

"What! You spoke with an Alpha without me" growled his father, snapping upwards to loom over him. "Do you have no shame boy, flaunting yourself like a slu-"

"Father please" pleaded Armin, daring to cut in. "People will hear you".

"You've already ruined our chances with your behaviour so don't you dare blame me!"

"I d-didn't Father! I acted p-proper. I was polite but told him I couldn't talk without y-you. He understood and l-left. I wanted to be honest and tell you in case he returned with his family".

His father stood glaring at him, hands clenched and Armin was starting to think he had made the wrong choice, when there was a tap on their fence and a calm voice called out, "Excuse me".

His father spun round and Armin snuck a glance around his legs. His father straightened impeccably and although Armin could not see his face, he was undoubtedly wearing his most charming smile. Armin was sat wide eyed, mouth agape, staring at the man on the edge of their room. Blushing, Armin darted his eyes away, which is when he registered the man had a group of other males stood behind him, including the teal-green eyed Alpha Armin had just been speaking about. Shock shot through Armin making him shiver as said Alpha caught his eye and smiled at him. He felt light-headed and hot. He had spoken to a Smith! If the commanding presence of Commander Smith was not confirmation enough, the smaller Alpha with the dark hair and glare was. Humanities Strongest was standing a step behind Commander Smith and looked exactly as Mikasa had described him. As though knowing he was being observed, the steel gray eyes Mikasa spoke often of, snapped to him. Armin did not think his blush could get any deeper as he ducked his head back down.

"Commander Smith" his father simpered as he walked forward to the edge of the room, hand outstretched. "It is honour to meet you, how can I help?"

Peering up through the blond strands falling over his forehead, Armin saw Commander Smith grip his father's hand tightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr...?"

"Arlert, Lewis Arlert" supplied his father.

"Mr Alert" said Commander Smith. "Allow me to introduce my brothers, this is Mike and Levi, two of Survey Corps's squad leaders (Mike nodded politely whilst Levi looked deep in thought, a light frown marring his face) and my two younger brothers, both soldiers of the 104th trainee squad, Jean and Eren".

Armin watched his father politely nod back at each of them, "It is an honour to meet you all".

"I believe Eren spoke with your son whilst you were absent" said Commander Smith, getting straight to the point. "I apologise for my brother speaking without your presence but I've been assured by Eren that your son acted appropriately, saying he could not talk without you and Eren left immediately".

"Ah" said his father neutrally, gaze flashing down to where Armin was still sat frozen on his stool. "He's a well trained Omega, knows his place and how he should behave".

Armin's eyes flickered up to his father's back unconsciously as he tried to hide the flinch the degrading words caused. Armin did not think he was successful however, when the Commander's eyes caught his. Armin gulped and averted his eyes. He did not know how he should behave; the green eyed Alpha, Eren was his name, seemed so different to most Alphas but Commander Smith may expect a stereotypical submissive Omega. Something his father had assured him numerous times, in shame, he was not.

"I'm sure he does" replied Commander Smith simply, eyes focused back on his father. "May we talk with you and your son and get to know him a bit more?"

"Of course, come in" said his father, surprise clearly evident in his tone even as he tried to hide it. Turning round, his father walked towards him giving a truly frightening look, which clearly said _Cock this up and you'll regret it!_ Armin was starting to sweat and the conversation had not even begun yet. "Get up son and introduce yourself properly to the Commander and his family!".

Armin stood up quickly, flinching again when his father gave him a look that clearly said _you are meant to be meek and submissive!_ Quickly ducking his head and tilting it so that his neck bared slightly, hands clutched behind his back, Armin faced Commander Smith.

"It's an h-honour and p-privilege to meet you C-Commander Smith and your family" Armin managed to get out as smoothly as possible. "My name is Armin".

"It is a pleasure to meet you Armin" said Commander Smith smoothly. Daring a glance up with his father stood slightly behind him, Armin saw that Commander Smith was wearing a gentle smile which grew as he met his eyes. Hope he dared not believe stirred in Armin. Taking in the tall blond, Armin was also sure he was beginning to feel hot for a different reason. Blushing again, he ducked his head praying his scent had not given him away. A slight shifting from near Commander Smith instinctively made Armin glance that way, eyes landing on the other huge blond; Mike was his name. Mike looked as though he was righting himself from leaning forward and was wearing a similar friendly smile to his older brother, nose twitching cutely. "May I ask you some questions?"

Quickly focusing back on Commander Smith's boots embarrassed, Armin softly consented. He could feel the tension and pressure rippling from were his father was looming behind.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen Sir".

"Seventeen?" repeated Commander Smith in surprise as he shifted to look over Armin's shoulder at his father. Shifted back to Armin he asked "You did not attend The Meet when you were sixteen or this is your second Meet?"

Before Armin could answer, his father quickly cut in "It is his first Meet. He did not attend when he was sixteen."

"Can you explain why please?"

Armin heard his father shift uncomfortably; this was not where his father had wanted the conversation to go. Armin hoped his father did not lie, he would no doubt have to deal with the fallout of that lie if so and he was already sure Commander Smith would not appreciate being lied to. On the other hand, Armin was sure that Eren would have told his brothers what he had learnt about Armin's studies. He knew his father would give him a beating for revealing his education.

"Well ..." began his father slowly. "My mate, Armin's mother, died when he was young so his grandfather took quite a shine to him and did not want to part with him straight away when he came of age."

Armin cringed slightly. It was not technically a lie, just omitted a lot of information.

"Understandable" said Commander Smith. "And what did Armin do during that extra year?"

Armin was certain at this point that Commander Smith knew what he had been doing but did not want to let his father know. The hope was growing.

"Ah well ... like I said ... his grandfather had a shine for him so spent a lot of time with him" said his father reluctantly. "His grandfather is a teacher so helped him with some studies".

Armin tensed, almost expecting his father to hit him right there for making him reveal such a shameful secret.

"He was a teacher" exclaimed Commander Smith. "So was my father. Taught me a great deal. What did you learn about Armin?"

Armin could hardly believe the interest in Commander Smith's voice or the turn of events. Feeling slightly more confident, Armin answered, "Mostly History, Geography, English and Politics but my grandfather also touched on the Sciences and Maths".

His father coughed pointedly behind him which is when Armin realised he had raised his head to look up at Commander Smith and sweep his gaze over the others. All five Alphas were stood staring at him with varying open and interested expressions (excluding Captain Levi's which was blank). Armin quickly ducked his head back down thrumming with excitement, nerves and self-consciousness.

"He has of course not spent all of his time learning such unhelpful things to an Omega" said his father before Commander Smith could reply. "He knows how to cook and to look after a home. And of course he knows it's his main duty to give and pleasure his Alphas".

Any colour Armin had lost in his face beforehand came quickly rushing back with his father's last comment. Armin shifted uncomfortably suddenly becoming hyper-aware of the lovely scents of the five Alphas in front of him.

"I have no doubt" said Commander Smith without a hitch. "Where do you currently live?"

"On the second block from the inner wall" replied his father, happy the conversation had moved on.

"I see" said Commander Smith focusing back on Armin. "So you have never been out of the inner wall Armin?"

"No, Sir".

"And how would you feel about living near the outer wall?" asked Commander Smith.

Disbelief? Commander Smith actually sounded as though he was considering Armin as a mate which would mean him moving to live near the outer wall where the Survey Corps were based. Since he had been old enough to understand that there was a world outside the walls, Armin had been fascinated with what was out there and what it looked liked. He had dreamed of seeing it and now he was talking to the man in charge of deciding who went out there. The Smiths were one of the most talked about families in the inner wall for what they did, how mysterious they were and because they were unmated. Talk about them had been alight this year as it would be their first Meet. Some were appalled at the idea of sending their Omega to live near the outer wall with the titan fighters, whilst others could not stop thinking of the prestige and honour their family would gain if their child was their mate. His father, whilst obsessed with Armin mating a family who would bring them status, had never even considered them being in the run for the Smiths.

The turmoil of emotions running through Armin, made him say exactly what he thought without consideration for the consequences for once "Excited Sir!"

A choking noise came from his father and Commander Smith's eyebrows rose in surprise. In a split second, Armin felt himself go from burning hot to cold as though someone had doused him with water. He was convinced he had ruined his chance when Commander Smith's surprised face morphed into a smile and a shout of laughter came from the Alpha called Jean. Jean gave him a crooked smile and, dare Armin think, an appraising look.

"Arlert indeed" said Humanities Strongest in a low voice. All heads swiveled to look at him including Armin's, who was shocked by the grain of his voice. Mikasa always described it as growling in anger and whilst Armin could imagine how that voice could be terrifying when used in angry, in that moment, Armin thought it sounded rich and beautiful. The on-slaughter of so many new feelings was starting to make Armin's head spin.

"Excuse me" stated his father, resulting in Captain Levi fixing his stare onto him. Armin wondered if his father felt intimidated; by the sound of his shifting, it was likely.

Commander Smith had his back to Armin, looking towards his brother. Armin saw Captain Levi's eyes flicker to the Commander's face before he glanced at him and then back to his father, facing smoothing out completely. He looked younger when he was not frowning.

"Mr Alert, you don't happen to have a Alpha daughter or niece by the name of Mikasa do you?" asked Captain Levi, evidently in favour of being as straight to the point as his Commander.

It was Armin's turn to raise his eyebrows in surprise; Mikasa often spoke of her Captain but never said she had been impressionable enough on him for him to remember her surname. Captains Levi's question had raised a number of other reactions, including Eren exclaiming "Of course, I'm such an idiot", and Jean laughing "She's going to kill us".

Commander Smith's calm tone cut in "Would someone like to explain?"

"Apologies Commander" said his father, voice sounding somewhat windswept in surprise. "I did not consider that my niece would of be on terms with any of yourselves despite joining up to the Survey Corps".

"Your niece is in the Survey Corps?" repeated Erwin in evident pleasure.

"Yes, the daughter of my half Alpha brother and our mate. She joined around three years ago" replied his father.

"She's in the 104th Squad with us Erwin" chipped in Jean.

"Ah and that is why you know her Levi, you trained her" said Commander Smith.

This time it was his father who cut in, simpering voice restored completely "Oh, I was not aware that she had been trained by Captain Levi, what an honour!"

Captain Levi's face remained completely blank as he replied simply "She's a good solider".

"Good? She's amazing, best in the Squad, came top, beating me and Jean" exclaimed Eren, excitement rolling off him. Armin felt ablaze with his own excitement and pride. They knew Mikasa and liked her by the looks of it; they might let Armin see her if they chose him as their mate. Realising what he had just thought, Armin's emotions flipped once again!

He had not wanted to come to The Meet and even dared to ask his father to let him have another year at home, to no effect except a beating. He had feared so much that he would be forced to hide and waste his knowledge, be bred straight away and be nothing but a sex toy. And whilst Armin did not know how the Smiths would treat him or whether they would expect offspring straight away, he was certain that he would not have to hide his knowledge. And now with the possibility that he could see his older sister often, Armin could not help but want them to choose him. He was certain he would never get a better opportunity! On top of this, his father may actually be satisfied.

"Impressive" said Commander Smith, turning his attention back to Armin and his father.

"Mikasa did not say but I cannot say I am surprised" said his father, sounding smug as he never did when talking about him. "My brother was very fortunate to have her as his child".

Armin heard the underlying implication of his father's words but he had long since known that his father had wanted an Alpha as a offspring not an Omega, that he felt little but the normal resignation.

Erwin nodded his head in acknowledgment and dropped his eyes back down to Armin. "Are you close with your sister Armin?"

Everyone's focus back on him, and with the stirring hope and want, Armin quickly said "Yes Sir! Very close; she's a great sister."

"I'm glad" said Erwin. "Bonds between siblings should be unbreakable as demonstrated by The Meet".

Armin smiled softly up at Erwin, trying to see into the mind of the man who held so much power over his life in that moment. Erwin's calm face, with the soft smile, revealed little though.

"Unless any of my siblings have any questions to ask, I would like to have a moment with them to talk" continued Erwin. "This should also allow time for you to discuss the possibility of Armin becoming our mate".

Armin's heart was beating wildly in his chest but this time out of excitement. His father jumped forward sticking his hand out again, which Commander Smith took, and said "Of course Commander, please take all the time you need".

Commander Smith nodded a thanks and after checking that none of his brothers wished to raise a query led the way out of the room. It appeared to Armin that Mike had taken a deep breath in before he smiled and followed Captain Levi out, who had exited with a sharp turn. Jean gave him a once over with his crooked smile, making Armin flush, whilst Eren actually gave him a wave to accompany his grin.

No sooner had Eren disappeared did his father whip round and jab him with a finger in the chest. Armin stumbled backwards caught unprepared. "You better pray they come back with the right answer boy or so help me you'll get the worse lashing of your life" snarled his father. "And there is no discussion. If they want you for some god only knows reason, your going. And your going to obey them and bend over like the good Omega bitch you were born to be!"

Armin managed not to cringe but felt unwanted nerves come rushing back. He did not say anything however because although Armin knew that these Alphas no doubt would be expecting him to 'bend over' for them, they may also allow him to see Mikasa and continue his studies. And it was not as though he did not want children, even if the thought of them right now made him feel sick. This was the life of an Omega however, and Armin had long since learnt that an Omega did not often get what they wanted.

**


	3. Mates and Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning round to face his Alphas, Armin was hit with a sudden wave of panic as he took them all in. He was mated to five strong, trained soldiers, all of whom he had no doubt could make him do anything they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos everyone! Feedback and development points definitely welcome :)!  
> Let me know if you think I've gone on to long with the scenting part - I was trying to balance time with each character but may have just overwritten!  
> Also, I feel I should warn you that I've been writing this fic for a while and have only just plucked up the courage to start posting, so the chapter posting will soon be slowing down! Also they may get shorter - which may be a good thing :p!  
> Enjoy!

"I want him" declared Jean as soon as they had found a clear spot to talk.

"Alright Jean" said Mike, scrunching his nose. "Hold onto your pheromones you animal".

"Seriously" glared Eren, even though he could not smell the change Mike had detected. "You can't only like him for his looks, that's low Jean, even for you!"

"Hey arsehole" growled Jean, squaring up to Eren instantly and baring his teeth. "I didn't say I just want his body. I can't help it that Mike has a freakish nose, anymore than I can one hundred percent control my pheromones. I'm actually saying I like your choice for once so don't be a dickhead!"

"Alright guys" said Mike, pushing Jean's shoulder to get him to step back from a now glowing Eren. "Jean's right Eren, I didn't mean to imply Jean was purely lusting. Your pheromones aren't exactly neutral either".

"Ugh!" exclaimed Levi with a look of revulsion. "How the fuck do you stand smelling that Mike!"

"Ha! It has it benefits! Such as being able to scent our Omega without looking inappropriate. He smells perfect by the way. Smells right!"

"He's not our Omega yet Mike" cautioned Erwin, giving Eren and Jean a cold look, daring them to make another scene. "They might not want u-"

"Oh come on Erwin" blurted Jean, turning his glare onto him instead of Eren. "I was worried at one point we wouldn't be able get his father out of your arse he had crawled up so far!"

Levi snorted in a rare display of amusement "Blunt but true".

"Thanks" said Jean smugly. "And its not as if Armin's going to get a choice, his father doesn't appear to be the type to consider it. Not that I want Armin to be forced to mate with us of course".

"I think he'd be happy to mate us, he was so excited when Erwin asked him about his studies and Mikasa" said Eren, the animosity between him and Jean gone as quickly as it had come. "I still cannot believe we've chosen her little brother!"

"I didn't even realise she had a brother" said Jean. "She's going to be planning our funeral when she learns we chose him".

"No one has chosen anyone yet because this is a group decision, need I remind you" stated Erwin, as close to a growl as he ever got (titans excluded).

"From where I'm standing, Jean, Mike and I are unanimous" said Eren. "Why don't you actually spit out what you want Erwin."

"It's not as simple as a yes or no Eren! There is more to consider than what we want. First and foremost we are soldiers of the Survey Corps and must consider our fight for humanity, which you know many are against and will try to sabotage. Trust is the key to all relationships and we need to know that we can trust our Omega".

"You don't think Armin is trustworthy?" asked Mike in confusion whilst Eren looked insulted.

"I need longer to gauge that but I'm pretty certain his father would be willing to assist someone against us with the right incentive" said Erwin lowly whilst scanning the area to be certain no one was eavesdropping. "And ties between family can be strong and manipulative. Last thing we'd need is our Omega passing on information to benefit his father at the Survey Corps, and therefore our, expense".

"Erwin as much as I respect your concern for the Survey Corps" said Mike quickly before Jean or Eren could jump in emotionally. "Your omitting a key point you yourself asked for; that Armin has a strong relationship with his sister who happens to be in the Survey Corps".

"I'm not omitting it" said Erwin allusively. "I have yet to ascertain whether that is a relevant point seeing as I do no know his sister's stance or commitment to the Survey Corps. It wouldn't be the first time we had a soldier passing on information".

"Well let me put you straight" said Eren with a glare. "As I've already said, she's amazing! Best in our squad".

"Being good doesn't mean she's loyal" stated Erwin simply.

"Well she is" declared Eren. "She'd never be a snitch".

"Something is seriously wrong with the world today but I'm actually going to agree with this arsehole again" huffed Jean.

Mike raised his eyebrows at Erwin as if asking _Good enough for you?_ It evidently was not when Erwin turned to look at Levi, who had stood on the side with a bored expression on his face. "You've trained her, what do you think?"

"I think you're over analysing everything as always" stated Levi with a shrug.

"Levi!" glowed Erwin. "This is important and my over analysis has saved our butts many times".

"So has Mike's nose and its saying that the Omega is right" said Levi, earning him a grin from Mike. Erwin gaze hardened to which Levi just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Erwin, the girl did get top marks, breezed past these two brats ("Hey" came an indignant cry from both Jean and Eren). And one of the reason why, if her stupid ramblings were anything to go by, was because of how much she hates the titans and Military Police".

Erwin continued to frown but it had morphed into his contemplation frown rather than his _Do as I say or else_ frown. Mike grinned and gave Levi a slap on the shoulder, earning him an icy glance "Great! What do you think of him then Levi? Would you pick him?"

Levi shrugged and said "He's alright. Got some Arlert flair in him by the looks of it but isn't a brat. I'm not going to become a gooey excitable mess over some kid if that's what you're asking Mike".

"Would never dream of it " said Mike with a laugh. "What do you think then Erwin?"

"I think luck is on our side" said Erwin, face smoothed out into his its usual calm outlook. "It's extremely surprising to choose a mate first Meet".

"Oh my god, that's a yes!" exclaimed Eren face splitting into a grin, all anger forgotten. "We've found our mate! And you were all so pessimistic saying we wouldn't. Ha!"

"Alright brat keep your hair on" grumbled Levi.

"And we've still got a long way to go Eren" said Erwin. "We've got to go back and see if Mr. Arlert is in agreement and then the hard work of introducing a mate to our lives begins".

"Yes Sir" waved off Eren. "Lets get started!".

**

Armin and his father were both prepared this time when Commander Smith came to their room. Armin's father bolted up and waved them in whilst Armin clasped his hands tightly together behind his back. He kept his head down, not daring to look at any of the Smith's faces and see their decision.

"Mr. Arlert" began Commander Smith. "We would like to offer a proposal to mate your son Armin".

Armin only had a moment to recognise a feeling of shock, mixed with fear and excitement, before his father blurted "I accept your proposal Sir! I'm incredibly honoured and excited that our families will be joined! Shall we go and get the paperwork done?".

Commander Smith raised his eyebrows in mild surprise before he said "We wish to have Armin's consent before we go any further".

"Oh ... right" said his father, before turning sharply to face Armin were he was stood still in shock. "Hurry and answer the Commander Armin!"

"Mr. Arlert please" said Commander Smith, holding up a hand. "We wish for Armin to take his time and be sure of his decision. Choosing your mate is not something that should be rushed".

His father looked shocked himself for a second before a stilted smile appeared on his face, "Of course Commander. My apologies, I was merely excited for my son's prospects. Armin?"

His father signaled for him to speak with a wave of his hand but not before baring his teeth with a menacing look in his eyes. Armin cringed and felt phantom pain in his lower back, where he knows his father will lay into him should he do anything other than accept.

"Take your time considering our proposal Armin" said Commander Smith, bringing Armin's focus to him instead of his father. "This decision is for life". Only in exceptional circumstances were mates allowed to separate, following the completion of choosing at The Meet.

Armin ducked his head with a nod, knowing that he did not really have a choice in this decision. If he said no, his father would give him the lashing of his life and then likely make sure he was mated with the worst family he could find. However, Armin could not bring himself to just accept it, even if in addition he had been hoping for this proposal the longer the previous conversation had gone on. It was not in his nature not to take an opportunity to think.

He's an Omega, he has to mate someone at some point, there were not enough Omegas for it to be an option not to. The Smiths were far above his station and therefore a mating to them would improve his families status, and whilst Armin did not care for his father's benefit, he would like to give something back to his grandfather and Mikasa. The possibility of being able to frequently see Mikasa was perhaps the best thing which would come out of this mating, along with not having to hide that he had studied subjects considered inappropriate for an Omega. The most surprising factor was that Armin did not actual find any of the brothers unappealing at this stage. Commander Erwin and Captain Levi were harder to read than the other three but unless the Commander was acting, his words suggested more freedom than Armin had ever had or expected from his mates. He had been invited to voice his opinion, something many Alphas did not consider worthy to be heard. Excitement and nerves were battling with each other but it was the hope kindled in him, that gave Armin the bravery to do what he already knew he would.

"I accept your proposal Sir, I'd be honoured".

"Look at me Armin" said Commander Smith.

Surprised, Armin raised his head slowly to look at his soon to be mate and found the Commander giving him a searching look. Armin did not know what the Commander was looking for but he could feel the tension mounting in the room. Mere seconds passed though before the Commander's face soften and a small smile came to it "We are also honoured".

"Brilliant!" exclaimed his father, clapping his hands together. "Papers?"

Without waiting for a reply his father took hold of his upper arm, nails biting in, and marched him out of the room. Armin glanced behind and saw that the Smiths were following. His father marched him down to the centre of the square, before leading him up the main road. The seven of them were attracting quite a lot of attention, people whispering about the Smiths and parting quickly for them. Armin was almost sure he could feel the smugness coming off his father.

The road separated at the end, one way leading to the stables, the other to the registrar office. Armin knew very little about this part of The Meet, except that this was where the legal copies of the mating were made up and kept. Commander Smith strode forward and held the door open for Armin and his father to enter. Once inside, his father directed him to a seat where another Omega was sat and pushed him down muttering "Don't move", before moving over to the desk in the middle of the room where Commander Smith, Captain Levi and Jean had automatically walked on entering.

Mike and Eren were stood close to the chairs and for a dreaded second Armin thought they were guarding him, before Mike spoke to him in a mellow tone "We've got to read and sign a bit of paperwork with your father before you'll be called to sign the bottom, okay?"

"Yes Sir".

Mike chuckled quietly and Armin raised his eyes in confusion, noticing that whilst Mike's eyes were a lighter blue and smaller than Commander Smith's, they held a kinder look.

"You can call me Mike, Armin".

Blushing, Armin nodded and lowered his head again.

"And you know you can call me Eren " said Eren with a soft laugh and wide smile. Armin felt a warm pleasure at the sound of his laugh again; laughter had been so rare in his house since Mikasa had gone. "We'll call you over in a sec".

Armin watched them walk away and join the others. He could see his father bouncing on his feet excitedly. All the previous excitement Armin had felt however, had been engulfed by nerves at this point. The knowledge that he was about to be mated legally was catching up on him.

The Omega sat beside him was biting her finger nails and her leg would not stop moving. She caught his eyes and gave him a resigned smile. "What are yours like?" she whispered.

Armin did not know what to reply, he hardly knew anything about them. The only consistent thing he could think of as he glanced over at their backs was "Respectful".

"Oh my" said the girl, her eyes wide having followed his. "You're mating the Smiths. That's crazy!"

"Purely knowing I'm mating is crazy" said Armin without thinking.

She smiled knowingly back at him before a call made her hastily get up and walk over to where a group of Alphas were stood at the main desk, alongside the Smiths and his father. Not long after, she and the Alphas she was evidently mating, were led through one of the side doors.

"Armin" called his father sharply, causing him to spring up and follow the previous Omega's footsteps to the desk. The Smiths parted and allowed him to the desk edge where a Beta was stood behind, a smile on her face. His father remained beside him at the desk like a looming vulture.

"Hello" said the Beta, sliding several pieces of paper over the counter-top to him. "If you read the mating certificate and are happy with it, please sign at the bottom where I've put a cross".

Glancing down at the certificate most of the words swam into a blur but a few stood out; "property", "obey", "pleasure", "offspring". They were just words though and as much as Armin loved words, he prayed that those words would not define his future. His father was watching him like a hawk and seemed to know exactly when Armin had finished and was just mulling. Grabbing the pen he shoved it at him saying "Here you go son, sign where the young lady said".

Taking the pen, Armin was thankful that he still had his wits about him and was not shaking; hopefully his scent was not leaking out strongly. Bringing the last page closer to him, Armin saw his father's signature at the bottom, passing all rights, powers and obligations he had for Armin over to his intended mates. Each of the Smiths had signed accepting these responsibilities. There was one spot with a cross beside it for Armin to sign, stating that he acknowledged and accepted the mating certificate.

"Armin?" said his father. To most it may sound just like a question but Armin could hear the underlying threat to it. And suddenly, signing his name was not so hard as he was struck with the thought that he would be free from his father and his oppressive rule and violence.

"Ha!" exclaimed his father as he put the pen down and the Beta efficiently scooped up the certificate and began filing it. "Well done boy!"

Armin realised that may have been the first time his father has praised him and meant it.

"Right" said the Beta and his father turned to look at her eagerly. "It is of course up to yourselves, but normal practice is that your Omega returns to his parent's home (it was already not called his home) for one more night, to say goodbye and collect their belongings. If that is what you wish I'll just log it in the records?"

"Armin, would you like that?" asked Commander Smith.

"Yes please Sir" answered Armin already thinking about his Grandfather. There was no way Armin trusted his father to send all of his belongings either.

"Super" said the Beta. "The only other thing we offer to you today, is the chance to scent your Omega before your individual departures".

Armin could not stop his eyes from widening in surprise. Thankfully only the Beta could see them and on doing so quickly added "Of course you all need to agree".

Armin heard shifting behind him, which he guessed was his now mates looking at each other for an answer. His father took the opportunity to jab him in the side, to get his attention, and give him a look which clearly said, _Keep doing as your told boy!_

"I think we'd like that if Armin is in agreement" said Commander Smith.

"I'm sure he'll be more than happy to agree, won't you Armin" pushed his father.

"There's no pressure Armin" came Eren's voice causing his father's face to twitch.

"Armin?" said Commander Smith.

Turning round to face his Alphas, Armin was hit with a sudden wave of panic as he took them all in. He was mated to five strong, trained soldiers, all of whom he had no doubt could make him do anything they wanted. Yet they had asked, once again giving him a choice and voice. How could he deny them? And more importantly, if he wanted this mating to work and wanted the chance to see those opportunities that had been hinted at, he needed to impress and please his mates.

"Yes, I'll be happy to do that Sir" Armin told Commander Smith, earning him a smile which was reflected in everyone's but Captain Levi's face.

"Okay" said the Beta getting up from her seat. "Mr. Arlert if you take a seat, everyone else I'll take you to one of our scent rooms".

Armin swore his father was nearly skipping as he made his way over to the seats whilst Armin nervously followed the Beta, hyper-aware of his mates behind him. She led them through a different side door to the one the female Omega had gone through, into a small room which was bare except for some chairs and another door.

"If Armin wishes to go into the next room, each of you can go in separately and scent him" explained the Beta.

With all eyes on him, Armin crossed the room and entered a tiny bare room, closing the door behind him. On further inspection Armin noticed that there was a small camera in one of the corners. The knowledge that it was there maybe to ensure that an Omega was not taken advantage of, was only slightly comforting; technically he was his mates property now and they could do anything they like to him. Cases where Alphas were found guilty of abusing their Omega were rare; charges of rape were nearly unheard of. Turning back to face the door, Armin gathered as much courage as possible and tried to clamp down on his nerves. He was pretty sure that all he would smell of is fear; not exactly the best thing to be smelling.

The door opened and Armin heart stuttered for a second before Eren's smiling face came into view. Armin had expected Commander Smith first and felt grateful to whoever thought of sending in someone less intimidating.

"Hey" began Eren. "You doing okay?"

Armin smiled softly back at him and nodded his head.

"You can speak to me now you know" said Eren happily.

Armin blushed and knew he was joking but felt the need to explain, "I-I'm sorry. My father he's ..." and then realised he did not know how to.

Thankfully Eren jumped in and said "Don't worry, you don't need to explain. I'm just so happy that you jumped in before I tore into that women".

"I don't think that would have been appropriate behaviour for an upstanding soldier" Armin said with a smile.

"No, Erwin would have killed me" Eren laughed before sobering. "This is what you want though, right? Your father didn't force you?"

"No!" said Armin quickly. He could not have his Alphas doubting him straight away, he wanted them to trust him as his father never had. "I-I mean, I'm happy that you and your brothers chose me".

"And we're happy you chose us!" said Eren. "And how about the scenting, you still okay with this?"

"Y-Yes" stuttered Armin, making Eren's gaze sharpen in suspicion. "I'm s-sorry. Honestly I'm okay, just ... just nervous", dropping his head in embarrassment.

"I get that" said Eren. "Honestly, I'm a little nervous too. So ... you okay if I scent ... I mean if we ..."

"Y-Yeah" whispered Armin.

Eren smiled widely and stepped close. Armin heart-beat went up another notch but instinct automatically compelled him tilt his head to the side, exposing his neck and scent gland to his Alpha. Armin held his breath as Eren tilted forward and he felt hot breath along his neck and Eren's nose scrape across his gland. He felt himself go hot at how intimate it felt in comparison to the second nature scenting him and Mikasa or his Grandfather did. Due to the angle, Armin's head was tucked into Eren's shoulder and so hopefully, his burning face had gone unnoticed. Armin almost jolted in shock when he heard a low croon come from Eren, vibrating in his ear.

"You smell amazing" said Eren, voice low from the croon he had emitted. "You can scent me back if you want; think this opportunity is as much for you as me".

Armin did not move, still trying to recuperate from the croon and compliment; something he rarely heard directed at him.

"Armin?" said Eren, leaning back but only far enough that he could look down into his eyes (so much for hiding his red face). "You okay? You don't have to scent me if you don't want but if it's because you're nervous, don't worry - you'll be able to scent it on me too probably".

Eren smiled at him encouragingly and then slowly raised a hand to brush some of his fallen strands back away from his eyes. An enormous amount of happiness rushed through him just from that small action; it had felt affectionate. He titled his neck again but raised his own face towards Eren, communicating his consent. Eren's face split again and he ducked back into Armin's neck enthusiastically, keeping his hand pressed lightly to the side of Armin's face, fingers sliding into his hair. Armin cautiously pressed his face into the side of Eren's neck and took a sniff. Several smells assaulted his senses and it took him a while to mull past the nerves, excitement and pleasure (nerves danced along Armin's spine at that last one), before he was able to scent three distinctive smells; sunshine and coffee jumped out first, whilst the third took a while due to his unfamiliarity with it; freshly cut grass. The scents smelt good together and as Armin pressed closer without conscious thought, he thought that they suited everything he knew about Eren. Armin felt Eren's chuckle vibrate against his nose which is when he became aware of how close he had got; his body was tucked up alongside Eren's. Jerking backwards, Armin ran his hand through his hair feeling mortified at his forwardness.

"Hey" said Eren, catching his hand and bringing it down to his side. "It's okay ... actually it's great, means we're compatible. And we're mates now Armin, you can be as enthusiastic as you like when it comes to me".

Eren continued to stare at him and hold his hand until he nodded his head in acceptance, then said "I better go and get Jean. Levi will be getting sick of waiting. I can't wait until you join us tomorrow, we're going to have so much fun!"

Armin returned his smile and said softly "Me too".

Eren gave his hand a squeeze before he released it and exited the room. Armin barely had a moment to recover before Jean walked in, crooked smile in place and an air of confidence to him that made Armin feel particularly agitated.

"I thought Eren was doing something unsavoury to you, he was in here so long" chuckled Jean, causing Armin to shrink in worry.

"N-no S-Sir, I w-wouldn't, I-I'm so sorry, I-"

"Woah, hey calm down" said Jean, smile gone as he stepped closer. "I was only kidding. It's only because it was Eren; you'll get to know what we're like soon enough. We don't get on at the best of times but hey, you're one thing it looks like we agree on".

Armin felt relief wash through him; comforted by the concerned expression now on Jean's face.

"And please don't call me Sir!" Jean continued, before giving a humorous smile. "Haven't scared you off from scenting have I?"

Armin let out a small laugh, whether from Jean's comment or relief who knows, "No. It's fine. I just ... I want to make you all happy".

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will once you've worked out all our quirks" said Jean with a more genuine smile. "Can I?"

Nodding, Armin was more prepared and confident when Jean stepped in close and put his nose to his bared neck. Aided by this extra confidence, Armin scented Jean back without prompting; leather and citrus were most apparent whilst the pine softened them.

"Didn't scare you off then" said Jean against his neck to which Armin shook his head. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow then" and then Armin felt a light kiss against his gland before he was gone with a smirk, leaving Armin eyes wide, mouth open, staring at the door.

Being flustered did not help when Captain Levi walked in with a frown across his face. Everything about Captain Levi screamed Alpha despite his shorter height; his face was hard, oozing confidence but also indifference, his body was built but lean, indicating he not only had strength but also speed, and his eyes were sharp and unyielding when he focused them on someone. And currently they were on Armin, pinning him in place. Armin had not moved a muscle since he had entered, except to, subconsciously, bare his neck further as his instincts commanded him too.

"You gonna have a heart attack kid?" said Captain Levi, his voice sending shivers down Armin's spin.

"N-No C-Captain, s-sorry!"

"Captain?" said Captain Levi quirking an eyebrow. "I'm not your commanding officer kid. Don't call me Captain again, got it?"

Armin nodded his head quickly keeping his eyes down.

"And look at me when we talk" continued Levi with a grumble. Armin raised his head slowly, at war with the direct order given by his mate and the contradiction it had with everything he had been brought up with. "Not that hard is it."

Armin could not think of a single thing to say, leading him to shrug his shoulders, shake his head and give a small smile, all at once. Shockingly, a humorous huff came out of Levi.

"Guess we'll work on it. Come here then".

Armin did not fully comprehend what Levi meant until he raised both eyebrows pointedly and said "I haven't go all day kid, move it".

Armin felt as though he was being dared. Here was, apparently, humanities strongest and deadliest telling him to make the first move. Just when Armin thought this family could not get any different, something further was thrust into his face. Levi's eyes had narrowed and a look of disappointment was creeping over his face and that was not an expression Armin needed to see more of in his life. Springing forward, Armin was suddenly in Levi's face; realising for the first time they were actually the same height. For a split second, it seemed as though a look of surprise crossed Levi's face but it was gone so quick Armin may have imagined it. And by the next second Armin had forgotten it as Levi closed the remaining distance, putting his face into his neck. Armin froze for a second and then scolded himself; everything Levi had done indicated that he did not want a cowering Omega but one that acted. Armin screwed up some more courage and pushed his face into Levi neck's. Coconut was the strongest scent, closely followed by polish and what Armin thought was some cleaning product ... lemon perhaps.

"Mmm," murmured Levi as he stepped back. "You smell like fresh air." And without another word he turned and exited the room.

Armin was once again playing catch up with his emotions and consequently, when Mike entered, he was immediately in his space. Armin automatically tried to back up and stumbled. Mike's arm shot out and caught his forearm, steadying him.

"Wow there, you alright?"

"Yes, sorry, thank you" said Armin, noticing that he had yet to speak to one of his mates without apologising. So much for good first impressions!

Mike however just smiled and rubbed his arm in what appeared to be a comforting gesture. Mike's true height had come into stark relief as Armin bent his head back to look up at him. If Armin were to hug him, his head would rest somewhere in the middle of his chest. Armin was also pretty sure that Mike could crush him should he hug him back hard enough.

"Nearly over. Ready?"

Armin nodded and Mike bent down towards him. Realising how much he would have to bend to reach him, Armin quickly raised himself up onto tip-toes. Mike however was evidently not expecting this, causing Armin to be knocked backwards as they collided. Mike immediately steadied him again but this time with hands on his waist. He also chuckled and said "Easy there" before putting his nose into his neck, hands still in place. Armin tried hard to ignore them and the flush it was causing. It did not help that Mike began crooning and continued to scent him longer than the others had. Mike himself smelt of rain and lime, and oddly enough, freshly baked bread. When he finally backed up it was only to the point where he could look into Armin's eyes.

"You smell perfect Armin" causing him to redden further and shift self-consciously, although Mike's large hands reduced most movement. Noticing his discomfort, Mike apologised "Sorry, it's just, scenting ... it's extremely important to me ... I like to do it a lot more than the others".

"I can't imagine Levi being very receptive to you scenting him" said Armin without thought.

Mike laughed properly for the first time, and whilst not as captivating as Eren's, it was deep and warm. "No he's not great. He'll only allow it in certain circumstances and even then it's begrudgingly. What about you? Is scenting important?"

"It's ... Yes, it's important to me. My grandfather and I scent a lot and I did with my sister before she left home".

"That's good. Well I hope you'll want to do it with me a lot too. We'll work on the height difference" finished Mike with a laugh. Armin returned his smile whilst ducking his head shyly and Mike left.

Armin took a deep breath, trying to compose himself one last time. Commander Smith was probably the most important one of his Alpha's he needed to impress because although they all seemed to have their own voice, the Commander was the head of the family as well as their commanding officer.

Armin already felt as if Commander Smith's presence alone demanded instant respect from whomever was present. It was no different when he entered the room this time.

"Armin" greeted the Commander with a small nod of his head. "I'm sure this day has been trying enough for you already, so I'll leave all discussions about the future for tomorrow. May I scent you?"

Armin's consent was delayed slightly as he tried to move past the casual remark about his future but as soon as it was given, Commander Smith moved in immediately. This time Armin rose up slowly, not wanting to collide with the Commander. Old books, ink and mint.

Commander Smith backed away, face still perfectly neutral except the light smile, "I'll take you back to your father now and we'll see you tomorrow".

Armin nodded and let out of a sigh of relief that everything was over for today and he did not embarrassed himself beyond repair (or get taken advantage of). Following Commander Smith out of the small room, Armin was surprised to see that the others were not in the first room. Commander Smith offered no explanation and led him back to his father. They exchanged a couple of words and then Armin was watching Commander Smith's back as he walked out of the registry office, having given him a quick farewell. For a moment, Armin actually felt slightly disappointed that he had not been able to say goodbye to the others before his father reminded him how quickly he would be reunited with them; "Let's get home and get you packed boy. You're leaving first light tomorrow."

**


	4. This is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's a carriage coming up the drive guys," shouted Jean up the stairs. A loud commotion and exclamation came before Eren barrelled down the steps, causing Jean to roll his eyes.
> 
> "Is it him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter finally!  
> This was originally another huge chapter so I've split it up into two, so the next chapter should follow soon :) enjoy!

Armin looked down at the single suitcase holding his life's belongings. It was primarily filled with books from his grandfather. He had only been allowed to wear the typical plain white slacks and white tunics of an unmated Omega male, and therefore his clothing took up little space. He had a couple of sentimental items; a small teddy bear given by his mother from when he was a child and a leather bookmark from Mikasa with a personal inscription; "Life is to be lived, not controlled; and humanity is won by continuing to play in face of certain defeat."

A soft knock at his door made him come out of his pondering and he turned to see his grandfather stood at the door of his little box room. All restraint gone, Armin flew into his arms, taking in his familiar and comforting scent. His grandfather just held him for a second before gently pushing him back.

"I'm proud of you Armin. The Smiths are a respectable family and I have heard very few bad comments about them. It has lessened my worry knowing you are mated to them. Are you happy with this?"

"I think so ... I'm just worried that I won't be able to make them happy and they will become ashamed of me".

"Armin, listen to me" said his grandfather gripping his shoulders and making him meet his eyes. "This is important, you need to be yourself, forget everything your father has ever said. If you can't make them happy being yourself then you will never be happy. For you all to have a successful marriage, you all need to be happy. Okay?"

Armin saw the conviction in his grandfather's eyes and knew he was right. This was a new start to be who he was and happy. There was one huge worry that had not abated though, "I'll try. But what about ... about when I have to ... when we m-mate. What if I'm awful and can't p-please them?"

His grandfather's face soften and he gave him a reassuring smile, "I know it's impossible not to worry about that but in that instance just follow your instincts and you won't go wrong".

"A-and if I d-don't want t-to do something?"

A look of pain crossed his grandfather's face before he tugged Armin back into his chest "Tell them Armin, and from everything I've heard about the Smiths, I'm sure they'll listen to you. But Armin, if you can, I think you should t-try as much as you can because sometimes it may just be nerves stopping you. Take it from an old guy, a happy bedroom life can make a hell of a difference to a marriage. Does that make sense?"

Armin was burning but nodding his head, using his grandfather's scent to steady him. "I love you Grandpa. Thank you! You'll come see me won't you?"

His grandfather's body relaxed as a huff of laughter came from him. Giving him an extra tight squeeze; "Of course I'll come visit. How could I not! I love you Armin".

They continued to stand like that until the loud footsteps of his father and his voice jarred them apart "Armin move it! The carriage is ready."

Armin spun quickly and threw the lid of his suitcase down before his father entered his room and saw what he had packed. Buckling it up as his father stood grousing about tardiness, Armin tried to calm his beating heart. His grandfather laid a gentle hand upon his shoulder before bending to pick the case up. As he did so, he pulled a stupid face and then winked at him, causing Armin to smile and follow him and his father out with renewed courage.

**

"There's a carriage coming up the drive guys," shouted Jean up the stairs. A loud commotion and exclamation came before Eren barrelled down the steps, causing Jean to roll his eyes.

"Is it him?"

"Unsurprisingly, I don't know, seeing as I don't have long range x-ray vision ... idiot".

"Oh shut it horseface. It's earlier than expected".

"Yeah, well done! Are the others out?"

"Who cares, their loss!"

Jean grumbled under his breath about being stuck with him, before pulling open the door and strolling out, Eren following close behind. Stood on the edge of the steps, the pair watched the carriage trundle closer. On stopping, the coachman jumped down swiftly, nodding politely at them before opening the door. The sun hit white slacks, before Armin came into view climbing down. Looking up towards the house, Jean saw the moment Armin registered them; Eren gave him a wide grin whilst Jean his crooked smile. Armin ducked his head and took the single suitcase offered by the coachman. He shuffled up to them and stopped at the bottom of the steps, both hands gripping the handle of the battered case. Jean swore he could see how hard he was trying not to shuffle; small tremors going through his legs. He could also smell the nerves oozing off of him too. Before Jean was able to say something welcoming to put him at ease however, Eren let out an excitable noise and jumped down the steps, flinging his arms around an unexpected Armin. The pair stumbled as Armin was suddenly assaulted with Eren's weight, causing Jean to jump down himself and steady them with a hand to Armin's arm.

"Fuck sake Eren! Stop crushing him!"

Eren released Armin giving him a sheepish smile, "Oops sorry! How are you? Good journey? Is that your only luggage?"

Armin's face was a little white and a picture of shock as he stared at Eren, looking far from recovered from the hug, never-mind the barrel of questions thrown at him. Jean punched Eren in the arm, harder than was probably necessary which made it even more satisfying when Eren squawked at him.

"Shut it you idiot. Let him catch is breath and get inside before you interrogate him! Come on Armin, let me take your case".

Reaching forward, Jean was surprised at the weight of the case when Armin released his iron grip on it. Closing the door behind them, Jean put the case down and watched Armin survey the hallway with wide eyes. Eren was beside him practically vibrating with excitement.

"Shall we give you a tour of the house first or-"

"Yeah let's do a tour! You'll love it! What was your home like?" cut in Eren, bouncing in front of Armin who flinched back a bit.

"Erm ... s-small in comparison Alpha" answered Armin meekly. A frown crossed Eren's face and Jean was just about to jump in, realising just how nervous Armin was, when Eren's expression softened, evidently recognising this at the same time. 

"Sorry, I'm being manic, just excited! I know this has got to be difficult for you. You okay?" said Eren. Jean personally thought difficult was an understatement when he considered that this was Armin's first time out of the inner wall. More significantly as well, it was probably his first time being completely alone with two Alphas who were basically strangers despite the fact they were technically mates. 

"I'm o-okay, t-thank you" answered Armin dutifully. The three stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds, Armin seemingly trying to shrink further into himself, whilst Eren caught Jean's eyes expressing _Help!_ Jean suddenly felt immensely grateful not to be the oldest sibling.

"Would you like a tour Armin" repeated Jean, using his softest voice and ignoring the amused look he got from Eren consequently. "Or do want to get settled into your room and have a moment alone?"

Armin hardly moved but answered "Whichever my Alphas would prefer".

Jean felt a flash of impatience, along with worry that the brave Omega they had found yesterday was not real. This must have shown on his face because Eren jumped in quickly saying "Armin, I know this is difficult but nothing has changed in twenty-four hours. We still want your opinion, we still want you to call us by our names and we definitely don't want you to be scared or uncomfortable around us".

Armin shuffled, twisting his hands together before he raised his head and looked at Eren, who gave him a grin, before he then met Jean's eyes. Jean also tried to give an encouraging smile but knew, sickeningly, Eren was better at this. Thankfully, Armin seemed reassured anyway because after a shaky sign he gave Jean a small smile of his own.

"A tour would be nice".

"Brilliant! Come on, we'll start in the dining room!" said Eren immediately moving to the right of the staircase whilst Jean breathed a sigh of relief.

Armin walked slowly in Eren's bouncing wake and Jean tagged on the end. 

"W-where are your b-brothers?" asked Armin.

"Erwin is probably at base working and I think Mike has training with is squad today" answered Jean, pleased that Armin was braving asking questions. "No idea about Levi. Eren?"

"No idea" said Eren uninterested, before pushing open the door leading from the hallway . "This is the dining room slash kitchen".

Armin stepped in behind Eren warily and although Jean could not see his face, he knew he was impressed, as his head flickered around the room. This was the largest room in the house with the kitchen lying at the back of the room and the dining room at the front; grey stone tiles covering the expanse of the floor. There was a large window at the front, showing the driveway whilst a long window above the kitchen tops at the back showed the garden. There was also a large fire place situated on the right hand wall. The solid oak dining table stood in the centre of the room and could seat ten normally; more when the leaves were extended. The kitchen ran along the back and right hand wall, with a breakfast table connected and providing a divide between the kitchen and dining room. The cabinets were gloss white, matching the white cushions on the dining room chairs, and the tops were a dark wood. The kitchen was definitely to Levi's taste more than anyone else's, although it was Mike's domain, considering he was the main and best cook out of all of them.

"-and help yourself to food, drink, whatever you want anytime", Eren was saying as he walked over to the side door on the left, leading into the utility room. He opened it but did not enter "This is the utility so where you can wash your clothes et cetera."

Armin peered in, nodding along to what Eren was jabbering about. "Will I be c-cooking for you all tonight?"

Eren laughed before saying "Don't worry, nobody expects you to cook tonight. To be honest we don't often eat all together what with all our different shifts".

"And by different shifts, he means Erwin's obsession with work and Levi's disdain of socialising" said Jean with a smirk. "And not forgetting my repulsion for Eren".

"Haha, funny as always horseface" said Eren, giving him a glare. Armin was stood looking between them, his large blue eyes wide with surprise but Jean was also pretty sure, a hint of amusement. "Anyway, when we do eat together, Mike usually cooks, he's the best."

"Generally if Mike's home for dinner he'll cook for whoever is around" added Jean.

"And will I now be doing the cooking as your Omega?" asked Armin genuinely.

Jean frowned, "If you like cooking of course you can cook but you don't have to just because you're our Omega. I don't know how obvious we made it yesterday Armin but we're not expecting you to do all the jobs stereotypical of an Omega just because. Everyone has to pull their weight but we want you to do stuff you like. We don't make Marco cook just because he's an Omega. Mike likes to cook so he does it".

Armin's eyes had grown progressively wider as Jean had spoke. The smell of relief, surprise and happiness were leaking out and Armin's eyes looked suspiciously wet before he tucked his chin into his chest so Jean could not see his face. Jean shifted uncomfortably; he was never good with tears. For once, Jean was grateful Eren was the other brother with him as he straight away started chattering reassuringly.

Eren's words seemed to help as Armin raised his head, eyes dry, giving them each a grateful smile, "T-thank you. I like cooking actually, so I'd be happy to help M-Mike. I'm okay at cleaning but sewing I'm pretty useless at".

Jean laughed, "Okay brilliant. Levi's the king of cleaning, he'd probably kill anyone who tried to interfere anyway, and I'm pretty awesome with a needle".

Armin gave him an intrigued look, causing Eren to snort "Surprising isn't".

"At least I can do something dickhead."

"Hey! I do stuff, I look after the garden the most!" 

Before Jean could give a retort, Armin piped up "I like gardening, we only had a tiny garden back home".

Eren gave him a smug smile showing far too many teeth. Mindful of Armin, Jean managed to restrain himself to just an eye roll and said "Good luck helping this idiot out then Armin. Lets move onto the lounge".

This time, Jean led the way, walking back through the dining room, across the hallway and into the door on the left. "This is the lounge, or the entertainment room. If we have stupid government people round, we usually have them in here."

Armin sent him another surprised but amused look, his lips tilting upwards, before he focused on the room. The floor was dark wood and the walls a deep green. In the centre there was a three piece suite; one four seater sofa facing towards the large front window and two two seater sofas either side, with a coffee table in the middle on top of a dark red/green rug. At the back of of the room on the far side was a grand piano and on the right, a cards table.

"Do you all play?" asked Armin, eyeing the piano with appreciation as they walked close to it.

"We all play it a little but Levi and Marco are the true experts. We think Levi plays just so he doesn't have to talk to any guest we have" said Jean, earning a shy smile from Armin who was looking more comfortable with each passing second.

"Who's Marco?"

Jean was surprised for a second before realising; why would Armin know about Marco. Catching Eren's eye, it looked as though both of them had had a moment of clarity on how little Armin knew, about them or the life he had just entered (no wonder he had been shaking before).

"Our younger brother; he's fourteen and an Omega".

"You have an Omega brother?" said Armin, a look of excitement coming over his face.

"Yeah he's excited to meet you too" said Jean, smiling fondly as he remembered how Marco had reacted when learning last night they had picked a mate. "I don't think he's realised you've arrived, he's probably upstairs in his room". 

Reaching the door at the back of the room, Jean led them through into the snug room, explaining that this was where they went if they wanted to relax with each other. The room was small and cosy with comfortable sofas and armchairs, a log burner and a bookcase holding the more well-loved books and record player in the corner. Armin automatically gravitated towards the bookcase and raised his hand, looking as though to touch them before he suddenly realised what he was doing and thought better of it. He tucked his hand back into his side and shot Jean and Eren a worried look, cheeks reddening. Jean felt desire bubble through him and automatically clamped down on his pheromones; Eren declaration that _attractiveness is an easy yes_ was on the mark - Armin was delicious.

Eren chuckled beside him, "You can touch the books Armin. You can touch anything you want, this is your home now".

Armin's blush deepened and Jean was trying very hard not to let his mind drift to how deep that blush could get in other activities. Armin bite his lip and skimmed his fingers over the books gently in apparent wonder. "Are these all the books you have?"

Jean and Eren both laughed together this time, "Just wait and see Armin, I think I know what room is going to be your favourite. You'll have to fight Erwin for it though", causing Armin to look a mix between intrigued and terrified.

They headed back to the hallway and ascended the stairs to the first floor landing, Jean having picked up Armin's case. Dropping it at the bottom of the next flight of stairs, Jean began to point out everyone's bedrooms.

"The one at the front on the left is Erwin's, the one beside it is Levi's. They both share the bathroom at the back on that side. My room is this one" said Jean, pointing at the door to the right of the second flight of stairs, along the back. "The bathroom, which Mike, Eren and I share, is next to me and then Eren's is the right hand side, back door and Mike's is the front door".

Armin nodded along, looking increasingly apprehensive; he was twisting his hands together and a nervous scent was coming off of him again . "W-Whose r-room will I be i-in?"

Jean was becoming increasingly worried about how many times him and Eren were sharing thoughts with just a look; they were probably the worst pairing to deal with this. The only time they actively worked together was when outside the walls (or when Levi screamed and threatened them with disembowelment in training; neither wishing to test what he said) and right now they were having to muddle through reassuring their brand new Omega about things they had yet to have had a discussion about. They had expected Armin to come in the evening and Erwin had said they would discuss everything at dinner.

"Erm ... we're not sure exactly how everything is going to work at the moment" began Eren. "But I'm guessing they'll be some swapping ..."

"Yeah, something along those lines" continued Jean. "Think we were planning on talking everything out this evening, so don't worry, everything will be decided tonight".

Armin did not look particularly reassured but appeared to understand that they were none the wiser than him. He gave a rocky nod of acknowledgement before looking down at his case, "W-where will my stuff be going? Will I have a place to p-put it?"

"Of course, we'll take you up to your room now" said Jean, turning to head up the next flight.

"M-my room? But I thought you weren't sure whose room I was s-staying in?"

Turning around, Jean frowned, "Okay number one; staying in? You're living here Armin, this is your home. And number two; you have your own room as well".

"My own room?"

"Yeah of course" said Eren with a small chuckle. "You didn't think we wouldn't give you your own space?"

Reaching the second floor, Jean left the case outside of the room which was to be Armin's, before leading him over to the opposite side of the hallway. Gripping the handle to the single door on that side, Jean gave Armin a wicked grin before pushing the door open. A small gasp left Armin's mouth with a puff; his mouth forming a perfect O as he slowly crept forward into the room. Jean felt a thrill of happiness sweep through him as he and Eren stood silently watching Armin take in the magnificence which was the library.

The library spanned most of the left hand side of the upper floor. Shelves of books reaching the ceiling lined each wall, accessible only via an old-fashioned moving ladder which could be ran along the shelves. One of the only breaks in the lines of thousands of books was from an arched window on the far wall, allowing light to spill in and giving a stunning view of one of the woodland areas inside the walls. The other break, was a small stone fireplace set into the bookshelves with a large painting hanging above. Unbeknownst to most, the painting was actually a view from the outer wall, painted by their Omega mother. The floor was wooden like the the lounge but was primarily covered by a huge deep red rug. A large sturdy desk was in the centre facing the door; one chair behind it and two comfy armchairs in front of it. There was also a small matching sofa off to the side, in front of the fireplace. 

Armin was still moving forward slowly, hands clutched into his chest, looking around with complete awe. Reaching the desk, Jean saw him run shaking fingers over the wood before he let out a shuddering breath and turned to face them. His eyes were gleaming with pure wonder and he spoke so softly Jean almost missed it; "It's beautiful".

"We thought you'd like it" said Eren with surprising softness also. Armin nodded, eyes having returned to scanning the books.

"Like we said, you're going to have to fight Erwin for it" said Jean. "He's in here most of the time if not at the base but I'm sure he'll be happy for you to be too."

"He'll probably love having someone to talk books to!"

"Yeah?" asked Armin, focusing back on them in surprise. "Even ... even though I'm an O-Omega?"

"Yes" stated Eren with force, making Armin duck his head. Jean could just make out the smile adorning Armin's face; happiness seeping off of him. 

"Come on, we'll show you your room now."

Going back into the hallway, Jean pointed out the spare room to the back of the library, before walking across to where he had dropped the case. Picking it up, he led the way into a cosy double. The bed was below the window, a large chest at the foot of the bed. There was an empty, low bookcase along one of the walls beside the bed. In front, there was a three door wardrobe, within which there were draws and shelves instead of a chest of draws. This left room for a small desk beside it.

Placing Armin's case on top of the chest, Jean asked him what he thought.

"T-This is m-my room?" 

"Yep" answered Eren happily. "You like?"

"It's ... it's huge."

Both Alphas chuckled; "If you think this is large wait until you see our rooms. Erwin's and Mike's are massive".

Silence fell over them as Armin took in his room, oblivious to Jean's and Eren's gaze. It was apparent when everything seemed to come down on Armin and he needed a moment to adjust to everything he had just seen and learnt. Consequently, Jean murmured they would leave him to settle in and shoved Eren out of the door. As Eren stumbled and glared at him, Jean relaxed, feeling more centred; being this nice and thoughtful was taxing. 

With a last comment on where the bathroom was (between his and Marco's bedroom), Jean shut the door on a still wide eyed Armin. They both walked down the stairs in surprising silence until they reached the landing which was when Eren turned with a smug grin and said "I found him!". Jean responded with a growl before he stalked off into his room; forty minutes was long enough with Eren!

**

Armin felt weak all over and on the door shutting, automatically dropped down onto the bed. Putting his head between his knees, he tried to calm his beating heart, giddiness coursing through him; he could not decide whether he wanted to cry or laugh! He was alone in a huge house, with two Alphas, sat in a room easily four times bigger than his box room at home. He had his own room! It had never occurred to Armin he would be allowed his own space once mated. The whole house was beautiful and homely; the library was indescribable. And they said he would be allowed to use it, that he could use and touch anything because this was now his home. Exhaustion gripped Armin so suddenly that without much thought, he laid back on the soft covers and drifted off.

**


	5. Rules and Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We'll be fine Erwin" said Eren casually with a wave, Mike and Jean humming in agreement.
> 
> Erwin however did not look convinced, "Oh really, then the next point will be easy to decide. Who will Armin mate with first tonight?".
> 
> The smell in the room automatically changed; a mix of aroused dominating scents and sour jealously. Mike could not stop himself from glaring at Erwin as he knew Jean and Eren were; Erwin the _smug bastard_ was just standing there looking pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other half :)!  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Love reading what you think of it!

Confusion and fear pulsed through Armin as he was thrown out of sleep by a loud bang. Scrambling backwards away from the sound instinctively, Armin nearly fell off the other side of the bed. Righting himself, his eyes finally took in the disturbance. Standing in the doorway was a short boy with dark hair, freckles and soft brown eyes.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you".

Taking in a couple of steadying breaths, Armin was hit with the soothing scent of a happy Omega. The tension easing somewhat, Armin slowly shuffled over the bed to stand. The boy was still standing in the doorway, looking extremely excited, if slightly guilty.

"Y-You must be Marco?"

Marco's face split into a smile and he jumped forward, arm outstretched.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to meet you!" Armin took the offered hand slowly; shaking hands was traditional between Alphas and Betas, not Omegas, so it felt strange to him. "I cannot believe my brothers have a mate; that I have a brother-in-law. My brothers couldn't stop talking about you last night! You're going to love it here!"

"You think?" questioned Armin, stunned despite the sincerity of Marco's words.

"Yes! My brothers are amazing and I'm sure we'll get on too! You can come talk to me about anything".

Marco's face and scent were so open and unguarded Armin could not help but believe him. The knowledge that there was someone other than his stranger mates to go to was comforting. There was also something about Marco that automatically made Armin like him.

"Thank you Marco".

Marco gave him a warm smile; "Do you like your room? We've got this whole floor to ourselves, although we've got to share a bathroom". 

"I don't mind that. There was only one bathroom back at my old home. And this room is massive in comparison to my old room too".

"Oh that's good then! What did you think of the library? Jean said you like to read?"

Armin smiled at the excitable questions flowing out of the young man's mouth; "I love to read; the library was amazing. Do you like to read?".

"It's alright, I prefer being outside and practising with my brothers when they have a free moment".

"Practising?"

"Mostly just with the swords but they've started to let me have a go with the gear now that I'm fourteen!"

"They let you practise f-fighting?" stumbled Armin in surprise. When Marco nodded happily, Armin could not restrain himself from blurting; "But you're an Omega!"

Marco did not look offended thankfully and instead cocked his head to the side in puzzlement "So? Me learning how to fight or defend myself is no stranger than you being educated". 

Armin knew he was right but it was still mind boggling. "And your brothers practice with you?"

"Yep, mostly Jean and Eren, separately of course" said Marco with a small chuckle. "Levi and Mike do too sometimes".

"Not the Commander?"

"Erwin? Nah, when he's home he'd rather be buried in a book. Looks like that will be something the two of you will have in common."

Armin felt himself blush; "T-Their really okay with me reading and being educated?"

Marco smiled gently; "Yep, pretty sure it was one of the main reason they wanted you as their mate".

Armin let out a shuddering chuckle of disbelief and dropped his head into shaking hands. He had not dared believe it yesterday but now having been told so bluntly it was true, he was overwhelmed. When a pair of hands gripped his shoulders he looked up and was met with an obviously amused Marco.

"Like I said, my brothers are amazing and you're going to love it here".

Gripping Marco back, Armin whispered "I really hope so!"

They stood like that for a few seconds before Marco pulled him into a surprising hug. Armin sunk into it, relishing the contact and comfort. At the sound of a knock on the door, they broke apart and found Commander Smith stood in the doorway. Armin quickly stroked his clothes down, conscious of the wrinkles and stood straight, throat tight again with nerves.

"Armin, I apologise for not being here when you arrived; I was expecting you later".

"S-Sorry Sir, my father sent me first light".

"It's of no matter, we'll all have dinner together now and then discuss some home rules and expectations."

Gripping his sweaty hands tightly together, Armin nodded back and tried to stop his mind running riot. Thankfully, that's when Marco decided to jump back in, bounding over to his brother and giving him a push in the chest to no effect besides Commander Smith looking down at him with an expectant expression.

"Stop being so serious Erwin! You'll make him worry!" said Marco, before turning back to Armin and grabbing him by the sleeve and pulling him towards the door, forcing him to squeeze past Commander Smith. "Erwin will loosen up eventually, he just likes order and rules!"

"Marco, I would appreciate if you didn't cloud Armin's judgement of us" said Commander Smith, following them closely down the stairs. Armin's heart felt as though it had reclaimed its spot in his throat.

Marco threw a smile back at his brother before uttering a casual apology; it seemed to be enough however as the Commander did not say anything more as Marco led them into the dinning room.

**

Mike was just draining the rice, and ignoring Jean and Eren sniping at each other (he had only asked them to lay the table), when the door opened and Marco jumped through, followed by a cautious Armin and a standard Erwin. Putting the rice down, Mike strode towards Armin who, on seeing his approach, gave him a tentative smile. Such an innocence, small action filled Mike with joy and he showed this through his own smile.

"Armin, how are you?" The chatter between Jean and Eren suddenly cut off as they finally became aware that there were other people in the room. The following shuffling clued Mike into what they were planning on doing; "Don't you two dare stop laying that table!"

The unison huffing made Mike smirk; they were more similar than either would ever admit, even under certain death. Focusing back on Armin, Mike was warmed by the almost affectionate look which was across his face as he looked over at his brothers. Marco was grinning at them as well which allowed Mike to snatch him up and scent him before he was able to move towards them. Marco shoved at him and exclaimed "sneaky bro!" before springing away. Armin had moved closer and Mike was almost sure that he was now the focus of that affectionate look.

"I'm good thank you Mike" replied Armin softly, before tilting his head. Delight whipped through Mike and he was actually a little overcome by the consideration Armin was showing him; it cannot be easy for him at the moment. To show his own consideration, Mike did not linger when he scented Armin. Fresh air and lavender were soothing whilst the scent of new books was telling.

"I hope you like rice and chilli, don't worry it's not too hot. Take a seat; I was just about to serve it up".

Returning to the food, Mike watched over the breakfast bar as Eren and Jean both tried to convince Armin to sit beside them. Erwin was stood at the end of the breakfast bar giving them an icy look. Smirking, Mike lent over to whisper to him; "Regretting organising a family sit down meal by any chance?"

"Perhaps" muttered Erwin. "But then again, it's good to observe how Armin will deal with the dynamic between those two". 

The pair watched as Armin blushed and stuttered but then settled into a chair beside neither of them, choosing instead the seat next to Marco. A satisfied smile came over Erwin's face as he moved to take the seat opposite Marco, next to a now sulky Eren. Mike had to admit, Armin was definitely showing that he had brains, along with being good at mediating a situation; no wonder Erwin was satisfied.

Balancing three plates, Mike walked over and deposited them on the table. It was as he was heading back that Levi decided to walk through the door.

"Glad you decided to join us Levi, hope we weren't getting in the way of anything" said Erwin with obvious bite.

Levi merely raised an eyebrow before dropping down beside him; "Looks like I'm bang on time".

Dropping down into the seat at the head of the table, everyone with their dinner in front of them, Mike huffed; "And this Armin, is why we rarely have dinner altogether. Dig in before someone starts throwing it".

Thankfully dinner did not actually turn into chaos. Armin appeared to enjoy the meal but remained quite, despite Jean's, Eren's and Mike's own attempts to lure him into conversation. He piped up abruptly, of his own accord, when Erwin asked Marco how school was going; "You go to school?"

"Yep" answered Marco enthusiastically. "I'm there most of the weekdays, coming home in the evening".

As the conversation continued, with Marco explaining to Erwin what he had been studying that week, Armin was transfixed, a look of wonder on his face. This led to an explanation on how Erwin's father had built a small school, in the outer circle, for Omega's to go and receive an education, about twenty years ago. The teachers were Omega or Beta volunteers, and often had connections to the soldiers of the Survey Corps, as their mate(s), siblings or parents. Only a handful of Omegas attended, few parents wishing their child to be educated but Marco had gone since he was little.

As dinner was winding down, Armin seemed to have lost most of his nerves and was asking Marco lots of questions. Erwin was watching Armin with a calculated but pleased look and seemed reluctant to interrupt the conversation. The change in Armin's scent however, was sharp when Erwin said the five of them would have a talk first and then discuss everything with Armin afterwards. Marco was chipper as ever, saying that he and Armin would clear up whilst they talked.

As Armin and Marco began collecting the plates, Levi led the way out and into the living room, muttering about getting this over with and wanting a shower. He immediately crossed the room and lent against the wall beside the window, arms crossed. Jean and Eren dominated a sofa each whilst Mike sat on the third. Erwin stood with his back to the window and therefore Levi, facing inwards.

"So, what's there to discuss?" began Eren.

"We just need to clarify a couple of things so that we don't have any unnecessary dispute concerning Armin" replied Erwin.

"And by we, you mean them" said Levi with a pointed look at Jean and Eren, receiving a finger from both of them.

"No, all of us. Once we each mate with Armin and get more attached to him, we're likely to become more possessive and envious of each other".

"Ppft" uttered Levi. "I thought Hange was the biology expert not you".

Erwin ignored Levi, which Mike thought was definitely the best option at this point, "Armin will have to balance time with each of us as evenly as possible. Swapping who he spends the night with whilst allowing himself time to himself if he wishes it. Of course it will depend on the Survey Corps and whose home".

"Ugh, do you have to make this sound so clinical and boring!" exclaimed Eren.

"He's right Erwin, this is meant to be exciting and about what feels right at the time" input Mike.

"Yes but also remember that Armin is likely to get on with some of us more than others and automatically want to spend more time with them. I doubt any of us will want to feel as though Armin is less our mate than the others".

"He seems smart and considerate, I doubt he would do that even if he wanted to".

"He also appears hell bent on pleasing us" added Jean. "I think he's conscious of being a perfect mate for each of us".

"I agree and I doubt we'll have many problems but it needed to be highlighted in case it does arise" said Erwin. "Jealously and over-protectiveness are usually the cause of most disputes within a mating".

"We'll be fine Erwin" said Eren casually with a wave, Mike and Jean humming in agreement.

Erwin however did not look convinced, "Oh really, then the next point will be easy to decide. Who will Armin mate with first tonight?".

The smell in the room automatically changed; a mix of aroused dominating scents and sour jealously. Mike could not stop himself from glaring at Erwin as he knew Jean and Eren were; Erwin the _smug bastard_ was just standing there looking pleased.

Levi snorted in derision, "You're all idiots".

"Oh right, and I suppose you don't give a damn about sleeping with Armin first, do you Levi?" shot Mike in a rare display of snark, ignoring Erwin when he gave him another clear look of _I told you so_. 

"Do I care about breaking in a seventeen year old kid, no not really Mike" Levi fired back. "I'm happy to leave that until he's got a bit more experience on him ... or age!"

That got Erwin to turn around, "You have a problem with his age Levi? Why have you not said so before?"

"And what would be the point of that Erwin? They're all fucking teenagers at the Meet, I'm just fucking glad he's not sixteen or that I'm ten years older than him like you are! I'd be happy to leave sleeping with him until after he's finished puberty thanks!"

"That's impossible Levi and you know it! The inner city will send someone to check that the mating has been completed at the end of the week" groused Mike whilst trying not to feel guilty that Armin's young age had not even occurred to him.

"Further more, Armin is capable of carrying our offspring and has been for several years, so his level of puberty should be more than sufficient" said Erwin.

Levi's mouth immediately snapped shut, cutting off whatever insulting thing he was going to throw back at Mike. His expression morphed into one of absolute anger and disgust. A nervous scent had spiked off of Jean and Eren too, both looking a little paler and shifting uncomfortably.

"Erm, offspring?" muttered Eren. "We're not going to start breeding Armin straight away are we?"

"No we're fucking not!" growled Levi.

"And what if some of us want to" said Mike, despite the fact that it had not even occurred to him beforehand; he just wanted to rile up Levi a bit more.

"Well as it's been pointed out a hundred times this week already, we're all in this mating together so we all have to agree. And I don't agree, and neither do Jean and Eren, so suck it Mike!"

"And this is exactly what I was referring to" cut in Erwin before Mike could retort. The calmness in Erwin's voice was not helpful to his mood but Mike could not dispute the fact that this single conversation about sleeping with Armin, had riled him up. Mike often prided himself on being the calm one who got on best with everyone.

With a heavy sigh, Mike reined his anger back, "Yeah alright Erwin we get it. And I've not actually considered children before now and am more than happy for it to be a discussion for a later time".

"I agree" said Erwin, causing a collective sigh of relief to come from the three younger Alphas. "We do however, have to decide who Armin spends tonight with. I'm guessing Levi that you'd be happy for it not to be you".

Levi did not dignify that with an answer so Erwin continued, "I'm willing to wait as well. I believe at this point Armin is still a little intimidated by myself, so it may be emotional easier for him if he's with one of you. Not to mention physically less intimidating".

Mike had been nodding along with Erwin's rational up until the last sentence made him pause. With a rush of annoyance he again could not fault Erwin's logic; size difference was a factor which needed to be considered. Armin was not significantly small for an Omega but Mike and Erwin were both significantly large for Alphas. It would undoubtedly be painful, on some level, for Armin no matter what as his first time, so if there was any way to make it easier for him, they should do it.

Mike groaned in unhappiness, causing the others to look at him in surprise, "You're a bastard Erwin. Fine, it can't be me either then!"

Erwin was not bothered about being called a bastard and actually looked genuinely impressed; not that it made Mike feel particularly better.

Jean evidently had not kept up however; "What, why?"

"Because Mike doesn't what to break Armin with his monster knot" commented Levi casually. A joined exclamation of revulsion came from Jean and Eren, whilst Erwin just sighed "Really Levi" and Mike launched a pillow at him. There was little venom in his throw however; he knows it should not have but Levi's comment actually made him feel a little bit smug. The smirk gracing Levi's face showed he knew it too.

Once the humour of the situation drowned out however, it was replaced with an awkward silence. Jean and Eren glares were both deepening but they were purposely not looking at one another. As the silence continued and the tension thickened, Erwin also began looking angrier, swiveling his gaze from one of them to the other. 

Levi took the plunge, breaking the silence in his typical fashion; "As riveting as this silence is, I really want that shower". 

"Levi shut up" was Erwin's only reply, before he sighed. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Why are you asking, you're going to whether we want you to or not" snapped Jean.

"I suggest we mate with Armin in the same order we scented him in, age backw-"

"And how the fuck is that fair" jumped up Jean with a growl. "Why the hell does Eren get to be first!"

"Neither of you are going to back down so we may as well go with what is logical" began Erwin again.

"Logical!" spat Jean. "How the fuck is it more logical for him to go before me?".

"Eren is generally less harsh than you and consequently he's better at putting others at ease which would be best for Armin".

Jean gaped in anger for a few seconds before growling "This is fucking shit! Just because I don't pamper to a person's ever discomfort, I get shoved to second!"

Mike sighed, "You're right Jean it is shit but it's the only distinguishing thing between the two of you, to make a decision on. Do you have another argument?"

Jean had begun pacing at some point; displeasure pouring off of him. Mike glanced at Eren, who had been remarkably silent throughout the whole conversation. He was sat perfectly still, eyes down and even more surprisingly, Mike realised, he was tampering down on his scent as best as possible. Rare moments like this was when Mike saw that Eren did actually use his brain.

"Fine!" shouted Jean. "It's not like I have a fucking choice by the looks of it. You're all against me".

"Jean we're not agai-"

"I swear to god though, if you dare rub this in my face dickhead, I'll make you regret it" cut in Jean, advancing on Eren. Eren tensed and Mike could see how hard it was for him not to rise to Jean's challenge; calmness was not Eren's forte.

"He won't Jean" said Erwin clearly. "That's another rule, we'll not discuss what we personally do with Armin with each other, at any point".

A few seconds more of tense silence and Jean backed away from Eren, slumping back down onto his sofa. Displeasure was still radiating off of him and he was glaring at the floor but he said nothing more. Eren slowly relaxed but also kept his mouth shut; Mike was thankful Jean could not detect the subtle excitement leaking off of him which he was unable to control.

"Right, I think that's enough for tonight. We'll deal with other issues as they arise" continued Erwin. "We'll just ask Armin how he'd like to contribute around the hou-".

"Already know that" muttered Jean. "He likes to cook and garden, doesn't mind cleaning but can't sew".

"Brilliant" said Erwin not bothering to ask how Jean knows this.

"And he loves the library" chipped in Eren for the first time.

"Okay, anything else?" Eren quickly shook his head whilst Jean just continued to glare at the carpet. "Do you want to get Armin then, Mike?"

**


	6. Mind versus Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gripping his hands together, Armin tried not to shift when he felt the dip of the sofa beside him.
> 
> "Would you like to go and grab a shower before coming down to my room? You haven't had a chance yet have you? You remember which room is mine?"
> 
> "Y-Yes. T-Thank you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So sorry for the long wait - it was harder to write smut than I thought it would be! Hopefully now I've done it once it won't be so difficult!  
> Hope it's okay? Let me know what you think!  
> As always, thank you so much for all your comments and kudos!

Entering the lounge, the tension was palpable. The courage Armin had managed to find whilst he waited was quickly dwindling and with it, the brave face he had wanted to wear when he was told what was happening. He already knew how lucky he was; stories of Omegas being mated and bred immediately by all their Alphas on entering their property were not unheard of. Armin just hoped his luck would continue and he would not be mated by all his Alphas that night. 

Taking a seat beside Mike, the Commander began outlining the expectations they had been discussing. Armin immediately agreed to manage his time between each of them and not show favouritsim, as well as pulling his weight in household duties. What was unexpected was when he was asked whether there were any expectations he had of them back.

Armin hesitated before saying; "I-I would like to be told if I am doing something which displeases any of y-you. And perhaps, if I am unhappy with something, raise it with you too?"

Too many times his father had shouted and whipped him for doing something wrong without Armin being privy to what it was, until the shouting started. Perhaps if his mates told him straight away on seeing something wrong, he could correct it and stop them becoming angry. He was trying hard not to imagine physical punishment being a part of his life here but if it was, maybe he could reduce it. 

"Of course" Commander Smith answered simply. "Honesty between us will be easiest and prevent unnecessary stress". 

Another weight lifted, Armin smiled and nodded quickly, before the Commander continued; "On that note, I think you should be aware of how much time we each dedicate to the Survey Corps. Training and planning is continuous, and whilst the expeditions are not frequent, when they do happen, we may be gone for several weeks".

"With a high chance we won't return" muttered Levi.

"I understand. Your work must be important for you to risk your lives so often".

"It is and I'm sure you'll come to see why as you settle in and learn more about it" said Commander Smith before efficiently moving on; "Now, you are probably aware that someone will be sent to ensure that the mating has been completed at the end of the week and therefore, time to get to know each other beforehand is unfortunately not a luxury we have".

"Y-Yes Sir". 

"Consequently, ever night, over the next five, you will be mating with one of us. You can either decide who you mate with each night or we can decide on the order?"

"I-I can choose?" stammered Armin in astonishment. The tension in the room suddenly amplified and Armin finally understood why it had been there in the first place. Swiveling his head to look at each of his mate's faces; Erwin's expectant, Mike's resigned, Levi's guarded, Jean's angry and Eren's hopeful, Armin knew he could not make this decision. 

On saying this, he was told he would therefore be spending his first night with Eren. Armin's eyes automatically flew to where Eren was sat and on receiving a warm smile, felt a flood of nerves pool in his stomach. Quickly ducking his burning face, Armin smelt a spike of anger come from Jean's general direction which only served to make him feel worse. 

He had little time to dwell on it however, when the Commander plowed onto an even more nerve racking conversation; "Are you on any form of contraception Armin?"

His whole body stiffened before he was able to stop it, something which his mates undoubtedly noticed. Cringing at his lack of control, Armin was just glad he had not crossed his legs as his body had itched to do so. All hope of being brave or controlling his scent gone, Armin took a couple of steadying breaths before mumbling "I take contraceptive pills, Sir".

"And you brought these with you?"

"Yes Sir. I-I take one every morning". 

"Good. We'll have to let Hange know what your prescription is so she can get some in for you". 

Momentarily stunned, Armin spent a few seconds just gaping at the Commander, "I-I don't understand. I-I will be staying on the pill?"

"You don't want to?"

"I-I ... I don't know ... You don't want c-children?" 

"No, we do" jumped in Mike. "We just thought that at the moment it's a little early. Of course, if you want a child now we can talk abou-".

"No!" said Armin quickly, causing a look of surprise to cross Mike's face. "I-I mean, of course I w-want children but I'm happy to wait as you wish". 

Armin felt heat crawl up his neck as Mike looked at him shrewdly; "Do you actually want children Armin or are you just saying that because you think you should?"

Looking down at his hands, Armin felt the pressure of all five of his mates stares. He knew it was only right that he told them his relief that they would not be breeding him yet, what with asking for honesty earlier; "Y-Yes, I do want children b-but in the future. I'm happy that you think it's to early to have them". 

Glancing back up, Armin was relieved to see that Mike was smiling at him; "Well that's good. Maybe we'll revisit the conversation in a year or two then", to which Armin nodded and gave a tentative smile back. 

"Or five years" came from Levi lowly. Armin snapped his head over to him in surprise but as Mike told Levi to shut up, he could not help but feel lighter from the comment. 

"Is there anything else from anyone?" asked the Commander.

There was a moments silence before Levi straightened from where he was leaning against the wall with sudden purpose; "Yes. Armin must tell us when and who he last slept with if asked, and more importantly, cleans before sleeping with anyone else. There is no fucking way I'm having any of your's filth transferred onto me!"

Armin's mouth dropped in shock before the embarrassment caught up and he quickly looked back down at his hands. The reality that he was about to be mated was thrown back into stark relief as Armin tried desperately not to meet any of his mate's eyes. 

"Nice Levi, tactful as ever" muttered Mike. 

"Valid point though" grumbled Jean.

"I agree" said Erwin. 

"Great, we done?" said Levi. 

When no protests came from anyone, Jean immediately got up and stalked out the room behind Levi, an angry scent lingering behind. Mike and Commander Smith said goodnight before they too left, leaving him and Eren alone quite suddenly. Gripping his hands together, Armin tried not to shift when he felt the dip of the sofa beside him. 

"Would you like to go and grab a shower before coming down to my room? You haven't had a chance yet have you? You remember which room is mine?"

"Y-Yes. T-Thank you". 

If it were not for the kind smile gracing Eren's mouth or the nervous scent lingering under his excitement, Armin did not think he would have made it to the door or up the stairs. Once inside his room, Armin found himself once again with his head between his legs, trying to calm his beating heart. Unlike before however, he could not fall back and sleep. Instead he forced himself to take deep breaths and remember his grandfather's advise. Objectively, Armin knew to expect some pain and just hoped Eren would be slow with him. 

Standing on shaking limbs, Armin retrieved his soap from his suitcase and forced himself to walk to the bathroom. The bathroom was white tiled and had a bath at the back and a shower in the corner. Getting into the shower, he began scrubbing ever inch of himself, conscious of the days events on him. Watching the suds run down his body, Armin began fretting about whether he should shave. He only had a light dusting of hair but Eren may like him to be completely clean shaven. On the other hand, his other mates may prefer him to have some hair. Shaking himself to try and rid himself of the building panic, Armin quickly shut off the shower and hopped out, deciding to leave it for now. 

It was as he was toweling himself that he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, hanging above the sink. Focusing on his body, Armin tried to objectively see whether his mates would be satisfied. His skin was fair, with very few marks, whilst his body was slim, with perhaps too many angles. His hips were probably not wide enough and his hair whilst soft perhaps too long. Turning round, Armin gaze was immediately drawn to his lower back where a multitude of white lines crossed along it. Shame rose as Armin lightly touched the raised lines. Not only were they ugly but how could Armin explain them to his mates. If they saw them, they make think Armin was disobedient or damaged. 

Panic began to rise again but Armin quickly pushed it down. Wrapping the towel securely around him, he moved back into his room and after a small debate, changed into clean clothes. He would have to try and keep the scars hidden for this week; maybe if he managed to please his mates, in the bedroom and out, they may not think too badly of him when they see them. 

Slowly walking down, Armin found himself outside Eren's door, heart in his throat and hands sweating. Steeling himself, he knocked lightly and the door immediately opened. Eren quickly stepped aside with a breathless "Hi", allowing Armin to enter. 

Just inside, Armin moved no further into the room but kept his head down and neck barred in submission. The door shut with a soft click and there was a second of tense silence before Armin found himself wrapped in a hug. Shocked, Armin had not even begun to try and reciprocate before Eren began talking; "You don't need to be nervous. I'm going to try and make sure you enjoy tonight as much as possible". 

A noise of surprised passed Armin without conscious thought and Eren backed up to give him a curious look. "Y-You don't need to think about me Alpha. It's your p-pleasure that is important". 

"My pleasure that is important?" repeated Eren before, much to Armin's dismay, a look of anger slowly grew on his face. "Armin, this is as much about you getting pleasure as it is me!".

"B-But it's an Omega's duty to pleasure their mate?"

"Right" huffed Eren. "And an Alpha's right to take without giving? You realise that's a load of shit which I'm pretty sure only scum like you father actually think!"

Armin gaped but Eren plowed on, "I don't mean to insult your father ... Well actually I kinda do, he seemed like an uptight, judgemental dick who lives by the stereotypes too many people believe".

"And ... And you don't believe them?"

"No" stated Eren firmly. "Marco could definitely kick a titan's butt better than some people in my squad and I bet you're better educated than them all". 

Armin blushed and automatically went to deny it but it was lost as Eren brought his hand up and cupped his face; "This shouldn't just be about my pleasure. Please, let me try and pleasure you too?" 

Stunned, Armin managed a small nod which made Eren relax minutely before he dropped his eyes down to Armin's lips. The kiss started off soft with Eren moving slowly which Armin was thankful for as he tried to mimic the unfamiliar movements. Eren soon slipped his hand round to cup the back of his head, tilting it to more easily add pressure, making the kiss more urgent. Eren's other arm circled his waist to tug him closer and after a moment of indecision, Armin laid his hands against Eren's chest. He felt Eren smiled against his lips before Eren then slide his tongue in against his. Slightly flustered, Armin again tried to mimic the movements but soon felt he was doing a pretty inadequate job. Pulling away, Armin pressed his face into Eren's chest, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

Eren's chest was rising fast and he sounded out of breath when he asked; "You okay?". 

"Y-Yes. I-I'm sorry, I'm not very good at the moment. I'll get better". 

Eren huffed above him before burrowing his nose into Armin's hair. Armin heard Eren take a deep breath in, scenting him; "I don't think you have anything to apologise for. You're better than you think. Can't you tell by my scent?"

Eren's scent, which had not even occurred to Armin beforehand, was suddenly impossible to ignore. It was thick with arousal and Armin was whining instinctively before he even knew it, his brain automatically associated that scent with mate and home. A growl rumbled from Eren's chest in response and Armin was quickly tugged back in for a more forceful kiss. 

Eren's hands roved over his body leaving a burning trail in their wake before they hooked into the bottom of his tunic and tugged it upwards. The kiss broke as Armin raised his arms allowing Eren to remove it, leaving him in his undershirt. Eren's scent seemed to have awoken Armin instincts and suddenly he was no longer thinking about exactly what his mouth was doing, just acting. Armin whined again as Eren dived back in, nipping at his lower lip. 

The next time they parted was when Eren's hands slid back down to his waist, this time to grab ahold of his undershirt. Stepping backwards, Armin was panting and could feel that his lips were swollen. Eren too was panting and giving him a puzzled look. Before he could say anything however, Armin steeled himself and walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot of it. Pushing himself backwards until he was sat somewhere near the top, Armin pulled his undershirt off with a shaky breath and laid back. 

Looking over to where Eren was still stood, Armin blushed when he saw that Eren's eyes were trailing hungrily over his exposed skin. If it were not for the open want in his mates eye's, Armin did not think he would have been able to fight the urge to curl into himself. 

When Eren's eyes met Armin's again, a grin blossomed over his face; "You are definitely better at this than you think". 

As Eren strode towards the bed, Armin burned with embarrassment and slight guilt; he had only dared to get onto the bed because he did not want Eren to get a chance to see his scars. Armin swallowed hard when Eren stood at the foot of the bed and stripped off his own shirt. Crawling onto the bed and over him, Armin was suddenly met with a lot of exposed, tanned muscle. In comparison, Armin felt pale and scrawny.

He must have made an unconscious movement or perhaps it was his scent which clued Eren into his discomfort because suddenly, Eren laid his body down over his and caught his lips in a gentle kiss; "You're beautiful. Smell what you're doing to me Armin". 

Armin tried to focus on Eren's scent but with the sudden body contact and kiss it was hard to. Eren broke the kiss, only to begin kissing a trail over his jaw and down his neck. In between panting kisses he said "Stop thinking so much Armin, just relax. I promise we'll go slow and you can tell me to stop if you want me to". 

Armin gasped and felt his body arch as Eren reached and latched onto his scent gland. Again, Eren growled in response before lavishing his scent gland with more kisses and small nips. Eren's words had struck a chord as Armin was reminded of his grandfather's advise to trust his instincts. And right now his body was already reacting to Eren's attentions, he just needed to let his mind. 

Gasping again, Armin brought his arms up from were they had been lying prone on the bed, to hook them around broad shoulders. Tucking his own face into Eren's neck, Armin instinctively allowed himself to seek out his mate's own scent gland. Kissing it tentatively, Armin jolted in surprise when Eren let out a deep groan in his ear. Encouraged, if still shy, Armin continued to kiss Eren who responded with enthusiastic groans in-between his own kisses on Armin's neck. 

When Eren suddenly reared backwards, Armin was left staring up at him in surprise. Eren however was focused on unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down. Armin froze as Eren was left in just his boxers, a very prominent bulge evident. Armin came back to himself when Eren's hands dropped down to his own trousers. In a split second, Armin found himself gripping Eren's wrist stopping him before yanking them back as if burnt, when he realised what he had done. 

"I-I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't mean t-"

"Hey hey" shushed Eren, laying back over him. Armin's attention immediately zeroed in on the bulge now pressing into his hip and did not understand how he had not felt it before. "Don't apologise. I said to stop me if I went to fast". 

Letting out a shuddering breath, Armin gave himself a mental shake. Whilst he did not believe for a second that an Alpha cannot control themselves when mating, he knew that ever instinct in Eren would be urging him to claim him right now. Eren however had been amazingly restrained and attentive towards him. 

Releasing another breath, Armin looped his arms back around Eren's shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss which was eagerly reciprocated. Intuitively Armin then shifted his body so that Eren's manhood ground against his hip. The reaction was immediate; Eren gasped before kissing Armin with bruising force and grinding his whole body down, leg slotting in-between Armin's. 

Armin was consequently assaulted with several sensations at once. Firstly, he became aware of his own semi-hardness which was quickly becoming fully hard due to Eren's grinding. Secondly, Eren had begun to leak through his boxers onto Armin's hip. Lastly, and much to Armin's shock and embarrassment, he could feel the telltale sign of slick beginning to ease out of his hole. 

Seconds later, Eren froze above him and breathed in deeply before letting out a deep moan of arousal. Armin flushed but when Eren rose and paused at the top of his trousers in question, looking slightly pained from it, Armin gave a shaky nod. Eren did not then hesitate in pushing them or his own boxers down and off, leaving them both exposed. 

This time, Armin could not help but try to curl inwards to try and shield his body. Eren however quickly stopped him with hands to his hips before taking hold of his length and stroking it, tip to base. Armin whined as Eren continue his ministrations, tensing in surprise at first before relaxing into pleasure. Armin knew he was red with embarrassment but could hardly focus on it as his body withered with pleasure.

The smell of his slick was becoming prominent as he felt himself leak onto the covers below. Eren's eyes were nearly black, only a slither of green visible as he watched his hands on Armin. Putting his other hand onto Armin's knee, where it was bent tight against his hip, Eren breath out deeply "Spread you legs". 

Armin struggled between his instincts and mind for a second before Eren bent to kiss him and whispered against his lips; "It's okay. Slow, like I promised".

At the gentle pressure on his knee, Armin let Eren guide it down so he was spread with Eren kneeling between his open legs. Eren evidently smelling his unease did not sit backwards but continued to kiss him passionately and stroke him. His other hand slowly trailed up the inside of Armin's thigh whilst he murmured a stream of soft compliments against Armin's lips. Armin was barely able to catch the specifics but they were comforting nonetheless. 

It did not however, stop Armin jerking when Eren stroked a finger through his slick and dipped it into his more than ready hole. Armin fought desperately not to squeeze his legs shut as Eren moaned his name and pushed his finger all the way in. Armin gasped but did not feel any pain. 

Eren was shaking above him, keeping his body up and across Armin's despite both of his hands being occupied. "Urg, you smell amazing Armin and god your slick!". 

Armin's face burned but as another finger pushed into him with ease, he could not help but feel glad that he was so slick. When Eren stroked his fingers against Armin's walls, all coherent thoughts left him as he was suddenly mewling, pleasure rocketing up his spine. Grasping onto Eren's shoulder's, Armin body arched and then automatically pushed back onto Eren's fingers seeking more. Eren was watching opened mouth but for the first time, Armin could not find it in him to be embarrassed. Eren evidently did not think he needed to be either because he began to repeatedly stroke Armin with his fingers, pushing a third one in when Armin continued to mewl; "God Armin! Tell me ... Tell me you're r-ready for me". 

Some of the fog cleared and Armin realised for the first time that he had not touched Eren at all. Looking down their bodies, Armin could see that Eren was still poised above him, his member hanging between his legs thick and red. For a blinding second, Armin just felt panic about it going in him before he was overcome with shame that he had not pleasured his mate in any way. 

Eren seemed to have only caught half of the turmoil going through Armin's head because he stilled his fingers, bringing his other hand away from Armin's length to cup his face; "It's okay Armin. You're slick, urg sorry, will ease the way and I'll go s-slow". 

Eren sounded wrecked, sweat building on his brow and Armin felt he had been selfish enough. Pushing aside all panic, Armin hooked his legs around Eren's hip pulling him flush against him before saying with only a slight stutter; "Mate me Eren, please!"

Eren growled with happiness in answer and gave his fingers a last twist inside before removing them with a pop. Armin waited with baited breath as Eren pumped his dick several times with slick covered fingers. Hooking his other arm under Armin's hip, Eren titled him upwards, spreading him wider and making his hole more easily accessible. Keeping a hold of himself in one hand, Eren lent back over Armin and began to guide himself in. 

At the feeling of the head pushing through his still tight hole, Armin inhaled sharply. His slick ensured that there was only a small amount of resistance before the head popped all the way in but the stretch still caused a twinge. His breath began coming out in gasps as Eren slid deeper into him, his hole yielding to the intrusion. Eren was shuddering and groaning above him but continued to go slow and careful. Armin shuddered as Eren slid all the way home and stilled. 

Returning the kisses Eren began lavishing on his lips, Armin felt his body begin to adjust to the thickness of Eren's shaft. The pressure left behind made Armin yearn for something more but he was unsure what. He quickly learnt, when his following whine immediately resulted in Eren beginning to rock into him. Armin heard himself let out a long deep moan before settling into small soft ones with ever thrust Eren made into him and the resulting delicious pressure they caused. On some deeper level, Armin was aware that he was gaining more pleasure from this than he ever expected or maybe should as an Omega. He hardly cared though as Eren's thrusts grew quicker and harder, sending pulses of bliss through him.

"Arg" groaned Eren, pressing his forehead against Armin's. "You're so tight ... so hot ... so right!" 

"E-Eren, please ...".

"It's okay, I've got you" panted Eren, slipping a hand between their bodies to grasp Armin's length. "I'll... I'll be knotting you soon". 

Armin's attention immediately zeroed in on where Eren was drawing his penis out, almost to the tip, and pushing back in, to a now obvious swelling base. With each thrust Eren's knot grew, and Armin only felt blissful pleasure at the increasing spread of his hole. Both were gasping against each others lips; Armin's soft and quick and Eren's increasingly deep as he sped towards completion. 

The bed begun to rock with the speed Eren was plunging into him until, with a finally growl, Eren's knot caught in Armin's quivering hole. Armin's whole body arched as his hole immediately locked Eren's knot tight inside him, causing him to come hard over Eren's hand. The following feeling of Eren's cock spurting inside him, lining his insides with come, whilst his hole strained around the knot, intensified the aftershock of Armin's orgasm. Shuddering, Armin immediately sought out his mate's neck, scenting him deeply and taking comfort. Eren was still growling in ecstasy, grinding his knot against Armin's walls as his cock continued to pulse and push more come into Armin. 

Several minutes past before Eren's growls petered off and he stopped moving. Armin's whole body felt heavy with tiredness, with just a dull buzz lingering beneath. He was just drifting when Eren nudged the side of his head. Coming away from Eren's neck, Armin looked up into Eren's equally blissed out face.

"Good?" whisper Eren with a soft smile and gentle nose nudge. 

Armin managed to murmur a drowsy "Yes" before he felt his body succumbing to the desire to sleep. Armin was barely aware as Eren laid a gentle kiss on his lips and settled against him to wait for the knot to go down. 

**


	7. Jealousy, thy name is Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's fist hit the table with a resounding thud, lifting the plates clean off before they fell with a crash; "Are you fucking kidding me!"
> 
> Eren actually looked startled and had it been in any other situation, Jean would have been proud, as it was, it just fueled his fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Another lengthy one, this chapter just kept going - I feel like I need to stop being surprised by this :P! Let me know if it could have done with less and as always thanks for all your amazing comments and enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: I wanted to warn about a small moment of possible dubcon in this chapter. Please let me know if you think I should tag a warning!

Eren was dozing when he felt his knot begin to slip. Lifting up, he was pleased to see that Armin was still sleeping peacefully despite bearing most of his weight. The smell of their come and slick mixed together was becoming thicker as it eased out around his deflating knot, making him want to growl in satisfaction. Holding it back, Eren waited until his knot popped free forcing a grunt out of him. Armin squirmed underneath him and let out a small whimper when he slid out completely but did not awaken. 

The smell of them was so intoxicating, Eren was tempted to just curl up around his sleeping mate and continued to breath them in. However, he forced himself up and over to the wash basin in the corner his room, to warm a cloth beneath. 

Returning to the bed, Eren resettled between Armin's legs, who was still laid out in near enough the same position. Eren only felt slightly guilty when he paused to take in the full sight of his mate undisturbed. Armin's skin was fair and unblemished, showing only a few light red marks where Eren had been perhaps too enthusiastic. He was slim, showing off an angular collar bone and hips, which whilst not overly curved, would carry offspring well. Armin's body was also more toned than Eren expected, making him interested to learn what had made it so. 

Armin shifted beneath him, mumbling incoherently, snapping Eren back to the job at hand. Pushing Armin's leg slightly wider, Eren nearly let out a whimper at the sight of his mate's puffy, used hole. Come and slick were still oozing out of it, slipping down onto the covers, as Eren began to gently clean his mate up. 

Eren was so absorbed that he did not notice when Armin's body tensed. It was not until he turned back from rinsing out the cloth that he saw a pair of blue eyes watching him shyly. Armin had pulled the covers up and over himself and was now sat with them clasped to his chest. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Eren smiled softly; "You okay? In any pain?"

Eren watched as Armin shifted his body and a small twinge of discomfort crossed his face. Concerned, Eren quickly crawled up beside him but before he could ask, Armin shook his head saying; "I'm okay. Just ... Just a little tender". 

Eren sighed in relief; Armin was bound to feel slightly sore following what they had just done. Bending down to kiss him, he was pleased when Armin immediately reciprocated, already more confident; "Think you can fall back to sleep?"

Armin's hands appeared to tighten in the covers before he asked, "Can I p-put my top back on?"

Surprised, Eren did not reply immediately but instead pondered why Armin would be conscious of his top half enough to ask to re-clothe it but not his bottom half. He would have thought Armin would wish to cover his bottom half more. 

A scent of panic reached Eren's noise which stopped his mulling. Armin had lowered his head and was chewing on his lower lip. Deciding to leave it for now, Eren ducked to catch that lower lip between his. Armin's reciprocation was stilted this time much to Eren's dismay. Getting up, Eren began searching through the pile of discarded clothes. Finding his own shirt, Eren paused.

"Would you mind wearing my shirt instead?" Eren asked. Armin looked up at him in confusion before his face relaxed and he nodded timidly. Passing the shirt over, Armin quickly dropped the covers revealing his crossed legs and pale chest before slipping on the shirt. The shirt was much too long and pooled around his hips; lying back it would definitely reach past his bum. It was baggy around his frame, leaving it gaping at the top, slipping to reveal a shoulder. The sleeves were also too long and Armin clasped the ends tightly in his hands as Eren continued to gaze hungrily at him. 

Trying to push past the overwhelming possessive thrill seeing Armin in his shirt caused, Eren managed to ask if he was okay to sleep now. Armin nodded and curled down on the bed, eyes still fixed on him. Eren quickly shut the light off, jumped into his boxers and joined. After a moments hesitation, the temptation was too great and Eren had to pull Armin to his chest. Armin gave no resistance and after reciprocating the kisses Eren gave, settled down, hands clasped between their chests, head tucked into his neck. Eren sighed with contentment, relishing the smell of him and Armin still lingering together inside his body and now also outside on Eren's shirt as well. Eren had not drifted off to sleep so easily in a long time. 

**

Armin woke when he felt the bed shift and was no longer wrapped in warmth. Opening reluctant eyes, Armin saw Eren's back as he rummaged through a chest of draws selecting items of clothing before he slipped out the door. 

Alone, Armin took advantage to stretch out his body and take stock. His hole still felt tender and he tried to dwell on how it would feel by the end of the week. Relaxing back into the soft bedding, Armin was taken by surprise at how content he felt. The room was thick with the smell of sex and them but as he turned so that he could bury his face into the pillows, Armin found himself smiling. 

He had not only been able to pleasure his mate, and therefore done his duty, but his mate had actually cared to make sure he enjoyed their mating too. Armin had never imagined that he would enjoy mating; nightmares of being pinned down and fucked till he was raw had been imprinted in his mind from an early age.

The sound of the door opening made Armin jump, forcing all dark thoughts back. Eren smiled at him when he saw Armin was awake. He was dressed in what Armin guessed was his uniform. 

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Good, thank you Eren".

Eren gave him a slightly curious look, making Armin realise how much emphasis he had put into the thanks. Armin blushed but Eren kindly did not question it; "I've got to get to the base. The others have already left; Levi will fry me if I'm late for training".

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made you late?"

"Nah don't worry I'm not late yet" shrugged off Eren. "We're all out today so you can take all the time you want to unpack and familiarize yourself with the house. Help yourself to anything".

When Armin nodded, Eren walked over to his side and dipped down to catch his lips in a soft kiss. Kissing Eren was already beginning to feel natural; his body seeming to recognise that this was their mate. Eren backed off with a soft groan; "I'll never leave if we keep going. I'll see you tonight."

**

Quickly exiting the room, Eren allowed himself one last look back at Armin sat on his bed, in his crinkled shirt, hair a mess, before closing the door. Thrumming with happiness, Eren made his way to the stables where his horse had been saddled for him. The Beta stable hand gave him a knowing smile but wisely did not say anything. 

Breaking the horse into a trot, Eren began the short ride to the Survey Corps base. He had fifteen minutes before drill started and was buzzing for it. The weather seemed to agree with his mood as well, with the sun warming his jacket but a light breeze keeping him cool. 

Entering the base, Eren quickly dismounted and ran to collect his gear before heading to the parade square. The rest of the squad were already milling around talking, indicating that Levi must not have arrived yet. 

Eren would later blame his abnormal happiness for the reason why he did not see the swinging fist until it was too late and it was connecting with his face with a crack. Hitting the ground hard, Eren instantly took a deep breath in trying to scent the enemy but only caught a familiar scent, if brimming with anger. Looking up through watering eyes, Eren gaped for a second when his eyes landed on a looming Mikasa. Taking in her aggressive stance and challenging Alpha scent, Eren's own anger surfaced. 

"What the fuck Mikasa!" cried Eren, springing to his feet. 

Receiving no answer but on the defensive now, Eren managed to block the next few blows rained on him. There was a reason Mikasa was the best in their squad however; honed deadly skills balanced with deep seated passion made her lethal. Eren primarily ran on instinct and emotion but that was hard to summon when the person attacking him was his best friend for reasons unknown. 

Finding himself suddenly on his arse again, Eren growled. Sweeping his leg, Mikasa joined him but then immediately began grappling with him on the floor instead. Despite Eren's size advantage, Mikasa was on her way to getting the upper hand when suddenly her weight was gone and a familiar snarl ripped through their growls. 

"What the fuck do you two shits think you're doing!"

Wiping blood from his lip, Eren rose as Mikasa jerked out of Levi's grip. "Ask her! I haven't got a fucking clue!" 

"You fucking shit! You know exactly what you've done! You stink of him!" spat Mikasa, looking ready to lunge again. 

Eren never understood how Levi could look so bored and murderous at once; "I don't give a shit about your little problems! Fucking sort it or you'll be cleaning the gear fo-"

"It's your problem too" barked Mikasa. 

In a flash, Levi had taken a fist full of Mikasa's shirt and pulled her downwards, inches from his face; "Want to run that by me again soildier?"

Mikasa was the angriest Eren had ever seen her but even she was not quite at the point of suicide as she cut off a instinctive growl. Taking in a measured breath, Mikasa bite out; "You think I wouldn't know about my brother, that you've mated him!"

Levi let her go with a noise of disgust whilst Eren spluttered in outrage; "This is about Armin!"

Her eyes flashed at the mention of his name; "Of course it's about Armin you fucking idiot! You've mated my little brother!"

"Why the hell is that such a bad thing" fumed Eren despite having known that Mikasa would blow a gasket when she found out.

"You think I trust you for one second with him!" demanded Mikasa, which hurt more than Eren would care to admit. "I want to see him now!"

"Well tough shit it ain't happening" cut in Levi, reinserting himself. "What fucking delusion are you under that you can bring your personal crap to this field! Unless you fancy being struck from the next expedition you'll shut it right now". 

Mikasa appeared lost for words for a second, gaping in outrage, before Levi's threat seemed to make it to the forefront of her mind and she snapped her mouth shut. Levi allowed the silence to ring for another second before saying "Both of you, out of my sight now! You'll be cleaning the gear for the rest of the shift!"

Mikasa's "Captain" dripped with venom but she marched straight off towards the building Eren had just come from. Eren opened his mouth to protest but a single look from Levi had him quickly following her, nursing his pride and split lip.

What followed was several excruciating hours of silence and mind-blowing boring work. Anger was seeping off of Mikasa but she said nothing, refusing to meet Eren's eyes as she cleaned maneuver gear after gear. Eren was fuming himself, feeling extremely restless about being beaten by another Alpha so easily, even if it was Mikasa. 

The longer they worked however, the less angry Eren felt; Mikasa had reacted to the news exactly as predicted and Eren was well aware she was the better fighter. Once the anger had eased, Eren was left with an itch to bring up the elephant in the room. Holding back had never been Eren's strength and he was actually surprised by how long he remained silent before muttering "I don't see why having your best mate, who you trust with your life by the way, being your brother's mate is such a bad thing".

Mikasa raised her head and gave him an incredulous look; "Just because I trust you with my life doesn't mean I trust you with Armin's".

Eren huffed "What, so you'd rather he be mated to strangers who live miles away rather than with a family you know are decent". 

"Unfortunately, I also know that Levi can cut a person down with a single sentence and you and Jean will use anything to get one over one the other". 

"Bloody hell Mikasa! I can't believe you'd think I'd ever stoop that low. And come on, give Armin some credit, he's not going to crumble just because Levi's a bit harsh. I think he'll be fine considering his father". 

Eren quickly found himself inches from Mikasa's barred teeth as he was tugged forward by his collar; "That man deserves to be tossed outside the wall and used as titan fodder! Just because Armin is used to shit doesn't mean he should therefore be fine with it!"

Shoving him backwards, Eren stared as Mikasa turned back to her work. Evidently Armin had suffered more than Eren realised but by the look on Mikasa's face, he would not be getting any details from her. Picking up his own cloth, Eren declared "He won't be getting any shit from me! And like hell I'm going to let anyone else treat him bad. I'm going to do everything I can to make him happy! I swear Mikasa". 

Mikasa did not raise her eyes and for a second Eren thought he would get no reply before she muttered "You better or else I'll be using you for titan fodder instead". 

Although nothing further was said and Mikasa was deadly serious, the tension eased significantly and Eren felt some of his prior happiness resurface; he knew it could have been a lot worse, even if his face did hurt like a bitch. 

**

Jean's muscle had already begun to ache as he exited the shower block and headed for the stables. Levi had been relentless today, driving the squad exceptionally hard as a consequence of Eren's and Mikasa's performance. Jean was not about to complain however; he was still feeling unbelievably smug that Eren had been thoroughly dominated by Mikasa. It was a small silver lining that as a consequence of Eren getting to mate Armin first, he had experienced Mikasa's wrath. Jean was under no illusion that had he been the first, he would be the one with the bloody nose. Had it been one of the others, Jean wonders whether Mikasa would have dared blow a fuse. 

Levi was already astride his horse when Jean reached the stables. He was also wearing his _Talk to me and you will suffer face_. Not wanting to ruin the building happiness he was feeling, Jean wisely said nothing as he mounted his own horse. They sat in amicable silence as they waited for Eren, looking out across the Survey Corps base. The stables where to the left of the main road which ran up into the parade square. The Command Block was centralised in front of this; a larger building where the majority of the squad leaders roomed on the top floor, offices, including Erwin's and also Hange's lab, on the second and the mess room on the ground. The basement held the kitchens and staff quarters. The cadet's quarters were off to the right and the indoor training centre to the left. Considering the terrain the Survey Corps trained for, indoor training was actually very rare and consequently this building was used primarily for the additional shower block it held and for storing the gear. Training took place behind these dispersed buildings, in either the open field directly behind or beyond in the woodland used for practising with the maneuver gear. 

Jean spotted Eren as he exited the training centre but could not see his injuries until he had walked closer. Jean smirked when Eren's swollen nose and blackened eyes came into view; Mikasa must have landed a perfect punch. Eren glared at him as he approached, daring him to say something. Jean was more than willing to take that dare.

"Oof that looks painful Eren! Did you forget how to fight; does Mikasa even have a scratch on her?"

"Say another word horseface and you'll be sporting the same look!" snapped Eren.

Jean barred his teeth; "From the display I saw earlier, I think I'd fancy my chances". 

Eren's face clouded with anger and he looked ready to spring from his saddle when Levi put his horse between their's; "Shut it! Two days with a fucking Omega and you turn into a pair of knuckle headed brats. This is why I didn't want one in the first place!"

"Don't blame Armin for this" cried Jean as Eren echoed something similar. 

Levi looked between them, his disdain evident; "You're both more idiotic than I gave you credit for, if you think for one second I'm blaming anyone but you two brats for this". 

With that, Levi turned his horse and moved off. Jean met Eren's eyes and was so tempted to make another antagonising comment but Levi's words did have a ring of truth to them; they were acting more idiotic towards each than normal. The sight of Eren's face made it impossible not to feel smug however and by the narrowing of Eren's eyes he knew it too. Giving him a parting smirk, Jean sped off after Levi. 

Reaching home, the three of them all had one destination in mind; the kitchen. It was Mike's day off from training on Monday and therefore they had a guaranteed meal ready and waiting for them. Jean entered the kitchen first and alone however as Levi was doing his usual boot cleaning routine and Eren stalked upstairs grumbling about ridding himself of the gear cleaning chemicals. 

The smell of cooking lasagna was the first thing Jean registered as he walked in, before his eyes took in the sight of Mike leaning against the counter beside Armin, who was preparing a salad. Mike noticed him first.

"Hey, good day?" 

"Yep" said Jean absently, eyes solely for Armin as his mind automatically jumped ahead to tonight. Armin blushed under his gaze but smiled and uttered a soft hello.

Striding over, Jean dipped down to place a light peck onto Armin's lips, surprising him. Jean almost rumbled in approval at the smell of him; whilst there was a difference in his scent it was not screaming Eren. Armin had evidently washed himself well which Jean was ridiculously glad about. 

"Settling in?" asked Jean.

"Yes, thank you" replied Armin, still looking slightly flustered from the kiss. "I've unpacked and spent some time in the library". 

Jean laughed, "Why does that not surprise me", causing Armin to redden further. 

The main door opened and Levi and Eren walked through. Armin audibly inhaled and immediately dropped what he was doing to move around Jean and head towards the pair. It was evident who Armin was aiming for however when Eren grinned, re-splitting his busted lip. Jealously and anger boiled in Jean and he had to grip the counter-top to steady himself. He knew he was scowling deeply but nobody was paying any attention. 

"Bloody hell Eren, what happened to you?" said Mike.

Armin looked to reach towards Eren's face but Eren scooped him forwards by his hips and scented him. "Mmm, how are you? Had a good day?" said Eren, apparently oblivious to Armin's struggle to inspect his face.

"Eren your face? You're hurt" said Armin, upset clear in his voice.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it" shrugged of Eren, looking a little bit sheepish. 

"Why don't you tell Armin how it happened Eren" said Jean, a growl more prominent in his voice than he meant. Mike raised his eyebrows at him but Jean, growing increasingly pissed at Armin's proximity to Eren, ignored him; tonight was meant to his night!

Eren tried once again to bat it off but when Armin and Mike continued to insist, Levi evidently grew bored; "It was your idiotic sister conveying how she felt about him mating you".

"Mikasa did this to you?" gaped Armin, whilst Mike muttered about insubordination.

"It's fine" stated Eren firmly. "She's protective of you is all, it's natural. I think now she's got it out of her system, it'll be fine". 

Armin still looked worried but sighed, "I'm really sorry. Let me get you a cool cloth to wipe the blood away". 

Jean watched as Armin spun round and headed for the utility room, Eren immediately trailing after him. He was so focused on his building anger, Jean did not realise Mike had returned to his side until he was prodded. Jumping, he shot Mike a filthy look and growled, his anger spilling over. Mike straightened at the growl and raised his eyebrows in question but Jean was in no mood to explain, stalking off to the table.

Mike joined with the food and then Armin and Eren returned; the latter now holding a cloth to his nose and looking very happy. As they began to eat, conversation was passing between the others but Jean was hardly aware of it. Armin was sat next to Eren, clearly concerned about him and Eren was lapping up the attention. Jean could not tell if Eren was intentionally ignoring his blatant contempt for him or was generally so absorbed in Armin he was unaware that Jean was currently leaking displeasure out of ever pore. As the meal continued, Jean's anger built, evidently to the point where Eren was the only one who was still completely oblivious. Mike had been giving him increasingly questioning looks from the beginning, whilst Levi quickly began to look peeved. Armin started glancing at him periodically, confusion evident in his eyes with a hint of nervousness.

The snapping point came neatly at the end of the meal when Eren asked Armin; "Fancy playing cards or something with me?"

Jean's fist hit the table with a resounding thud, lifting the plates clean off before they fell with a crash; "Are you fucking kidding me!"

Eren actually looked startled and had it been in any other situation, Jean would have been proud, as it was, it just fueled his fury; "You selfish prick! You've had ever fucking minute with him and you're still trying to steal more. Well fuck you, tonight is _my_ night!"

Silence rang out for a second before Mike rose beside him (Jean having unconsciously risen already) and placed a steadying hand upon his shoulder "Easy Jean". 

Mike's movement seemed to have knocked Eren from his stupor because his face began to contort, teeth clanking together and lip curling backwards. Jean tensed, ready to add to Eren's bruising whilst Mike's hand hardened. Eren had barely made it half way out of his seat however, before Levi had a fistful of his collar and was tugging him away; "No! Out now!"

Jean watched as Eren warred between continuing to face Jean and obeying his Captain; Levi expected one hundred percent obedience from them when on duty but at home he rarely used his 'Captain voice'. It was one of the reasons Levi being their squad leader worked. Thankfully the walk out of the door was quick and Eren appeared unable to settle on a decision before being forced out. 

Another painful silence followed their departure until Jean released the breath he had been holding with a snarl. The coursing anger was still burning under his skin and he jerked away from Mike before he struck out. Looking down at a still seated Armin, Jean barely registered the wide eyes locked on him in fright.

"I'll be in my room. Meet me up there" he gritted out, before he marched away, ignoring Mike's warning call. 

Reaching his room, Jean slammed the door and immediately began to pace. All semblance of restraint had vanished and with it, his ability to focus on anything but the torrid of emotions churning through him. Jealously and rage seemed to be clawing at ever inch of his skin, making him shake with them. 

He was so far from rational thought at this stage, he did not even notice the tentative knocks to his door. Getting a lungful of fresh air with a soft undertone of lavender however made him spin round. Stood still half-way out the door, was Armin, uncertainty clear in ever inch of his body.

"J-Jean? I'm s-sorry about Eren, I-"

With a growl, Jean grabbed Armin's arm, hauling him past the door, before pushing him up against it. Pitching forward so that his whole body encased Armin's, Jean went straight for Armin's scent gland, catching it hard between his teeth. Armin's body jolted underneath his and a squeak sounded but Jean was too busy sucking that delicious gland to notice. 

The mention of Eren's name had made Jean's jealousy overflow and he needed to banish any trace of Eren from Armin's skin and mind. Armin's slight frame made it easy for Jean to trace his hands over ever inch of it, before taking a cheek in each palm and squeezing. 

Armin's body seem to twist underneath his manipulations and another small exclamation left his lips. Jean's immediate thought was that he had not given enough attention to those lips. Taking them between his, Jean growled at the taste of his mate and sought for more. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated as Jean's desire bubbled over and Armin was far from keeping up. 

Rubbing his erection against Armin's front, the need for less clothing suddenly became urgent. Lifting his hands for just a second, Jean quickly slipped them into the back of Armin's trousers. Armin jerked more forcibly at the now rough palming of his bare arse, twisting his face away to stutter "J-Jean-", before it was cut off by them moving them away from the door.

Jean pulled and twisted them towards the bed, ravenous for more. He only removed his hands from Armin's bum, when they fell onto the bed, so he could remove Armin's top layers. Armin was squirming underneath him and repeatedly stuttering his name out. His name sounded sweet falling from Armin's lips and he wanted Armin to be crying it in pleasure. Dropping his lips down onto Armin's chest, Jean began biting at his exposed nipples. The desire to mark Armin as his still outweighed any rational thought, his jealousy and rage far from extinguished.

Jean was brought back to reality with shattering clarity when he went to shove Armin's trousers off. Armin's hands which had been a barely present pressure against his shoulders so far, suddenly strengthened. And then Armin was trying to push him back, stumbling over his words; "J-Jean please ...wait, stop".

The words filtered through the fog Jean had been under and on lifting up he took in the sight of Armin with clear eyes for the first time. Sickening shame surged in Jean as quickly as the jealousy and rage left. Armin was staring up at him, eyes pleading but also cautious with fear lurking underneath. An arm was still outstretched towards him, tremors running through it, whilst bruising was already beginning to develop along Armin's neck. It was the scent of fear which got Jean the most however, it lay heavy in the space between them.

Armin bravely broke the silence; "I-I'm sorry, c-can we just go a little s-slower? Please?"

The guilt in Armin's voice was unbearable and when Armin bared his neck in submission, showing the result of Jean's rough actions, Jean recoiled. Throwing himself off the bed in a second, Jean did not glance back as he dove out of the room. In the hallway, he tried to collect himself as he gasped for breath but the shame was overwhelming. Jean was no stranger to pissing people off and being a prick sometimes but this was completely different. This was his mate, who he was meant to love and protect, who should feel safe in his presence but instead he had basically _forced_ himself on Armin. 

The sound of the front door opening and Erwin's voice caused Jean to move. Heading up the stairs, Jean found himself outside Marco's door without much conscious thought. Entering at the sound of his baby brother's voice, Marco looked up at him with a smile before it melted fast. "Jean, what is it? What's happened?"

Marco jumped when Jean threw himself at him, clutching him close and burrowing into his neck. Marco allowed Jean to take shelter in his scent for a moment before gently pushing him backwards until they were both sat on the bed. 

"What is it Jean, come one, talk to me?"

"I'm a fucking terrible person" groaned Jean, hiding his face in his hands. There was no one in the world besides Marco who Jean could be so open with and the gentle hand on his back was already soothing. 

"Why?" asked Marco simply.

"I-I ... crap! I got pissed at Eren and now I've taken it out on Armin!"

Marco asked about the least pressing matter first; what the argument with Eren was about. Jean hauntingly explained how Eren has been monopolizing Armin's time and he had allowed jealously and possessiveness to better him. 

"Okay. And how have you taken it out on Armin?"

"I ... I was f-forceful when he came to my room" murmured Jean. "God, he asked me to stop Marco and stunk of fear! I did that to him, his own mate". 

There was a moments pause before Marco asked tentatively; "Jean, where is Armin now? Did ... Did you make him bleed when you knotted him?"

Jerking his face out of his hands, Jean looked at Marco in horror; "NO! Fuck Marco! No! We didn't get that far. He asked me to stop and I did! That's when I realised how forceful I had been and that he was clearly scared of me."

"Oh" breathed out Marco, relief washing over his face. "Well that's not okay but at least you stopped. Do you want to tell me what you did do?"

Jean cringed; "I was just rough with everything, the kissing, the biting ... the g-groping. I was just so focused on ridding all thoughts of Eren, I didn't take in the evident signs that Armin wanted me to slow down!" 

"Okay. And what did you do when you did realise?"

"I ran up here".

Marco frowned, "You just left?" to which Jean nodded slowly causing Marco to sign. "Jean you idiot. I'm guessing it took Armin a lot of courage to ask you to stop and then you bolt. He's probably down there fretting that he's made you angrier".

"Fuck. He's not at fault at all! It's all me".

"Right, so you need to go down there and tell him that. Apologise and hopefully he'll forgive you and you can show him how it's really going to be with you". 

"Yeah, okay, definitely tell him that! But I can't expect him to mate with me now after what I just did". 

Marco signed again; "If Armin says you can, I'd try Jean because otherwise you'll both be stuck with this memory which is wrong. Just make it up to him, I know you can prove to him that he's safe with you. Armin should be someone you can be fully open with"

Jean let out a shuddering breath and studied the sincerity in Marco's eyes; "How is my fourteen year old brother better at this than me?" 

"Because I'm awesome" said Marco with a soft smile. "Now get down there quick and sort this out". 

Jean pressed a quick kiss to Marco's forehead in thanks before making his way back downstairs. Entering his room, Jean found Armin sat on his bed exactly where he had left him. Jean caught a glimpse of Armin's stricken face before he dropped his head and began speaking; "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to disobey you. I-"

"No! Don't Armin, don't!" cut in Jean striding forward before silently cursing himself when he sees Armin shrink back. "What I mean is you don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be apologising and I do! I was angry and ... and jealous! And none of that was your fault and I shouldn't have treated you like I did. I shouldn't have touched you like I did!"

Having reached the side of the bed, Jean sat carefully on the edge but made no move to touch Armin. With a sigh, Jean looked down at the floor; "I want to prove to you how sorry I am and that how I was, is not how it's going to be between us. But if you don't feel comfortable mating with me tonight, we can wait".

Jean tried not to shift whilst he studied the floor; apologising and admitting fault did not come naturally to him. He was stubborn by nature and very few had ever had the luxury of an apology, even when he knew he was wrong. He almost flinched when Armin laid a soft hand against his. 

"T-Thank you. And it's okay, I should have been more thoughtful at dinner" said Armin with a tentative smile. 

Trying to keep his hope in check, Jean turned his hand to clasps Armin's; "I still shouldn't have reacted as I did, no matter what. Eren and I have been worse than usual since you came but that is not your fault, it's completely ours!"

Armin blushed but looked pleased. Jean wanted to hum with happiness at finally making his mate react positively. Squeezing the palm in his, Jean took a calming breath before asking, "So ... Would you like to try again?" 

For one frightening second Armin just looked at him through unbelievably long eyelashes, looking delectable. In the next, Jean was sucking in a lungful of his own happiness as Armin lent forward and initiated a kiss. Armin's greenness was clear as Jean sought to let Armin lead, not wanting to upset this second chance he had been granted. 

However, as embarrassment began to seep off of Armin, Jean realised that perhaps he was not quite ready to be leading. Carefully raising his hands, Jean cupped Armin's face between his palms and deepened the kiss. Jean rejoiced when he felt Armin relax against his palms and easily relinquished control. 

Conscious of not rushing, Jean was more than content to just learn Armin's mouth and lips. It was at the point where they were both panting against one another, and Jean had dared to begin to tug on Armin's lower lip, that things quickly heated up. Armin whined at the nipping and brought his hands up to clutch at Jean's shirt. From there, Jean was not sure whether it was him pushing forward or Armin pulling him forward, but he quickly found himself cradled between Armin's legs. 

At the feeling of Armin's hands slipping underneath his shirt, Jean felt the last of his trepidation leave him; he knew he could treat Armin as he deserved and he was going to prove it. Quickly shucking his shirt so Armin could have free rein, Jean began placing gentle kisses on the bruising he had left before, each kiss a promise. Armin was gasping beautifully in his ear, hands constantly moving against his back. Reaching his chest, Jean paused just above a perk nipple and looked up to catch Armin's eye. "Can I?"

Armin bit his swollen lip but nodded. Confidence sweeping in, Jean could not help grinning; "Going to make you feel so good Armin!"

Taking the nipple between his lips, Jean just gently sucked on in at first before backing off to blow cool air onto it. Armin jerked underneath him and uttered his name but unlike before, a groan surrounded it and a scent of pleasure burst through. Returning to suck on it, Jean groaned himself when he allowed his hand to trail down and cup Armin's evident interest through his trousers. Sharing his attention between Armin's erection and his nipples, Jean basked in the sounds coming from Armin's mouth and the feeling of Armin's legs twitching either side of him. 

At the sound of his name again more urgently spoken, Jean relinquished the nipple he had been gentle nibbling and rose to look down at Armin's face. At the sight of his mate so beautifully laid out beneath him and clear want in his eyes and scent, Jean could not help but grin and tease, "More?"

Armin's flush deepened but a spark of challenge shone in his eyes as he thrust up into Jean's palm and let out a sinfully breathless "Yes please Alpha". Jean's desire skyrocketed as he groaned "You cute little smart arse".

Jean made short work of the rest of their clothing before laying back over his mate. Rubbing against each other, Jean felt his whole body, starting from his chest, rumble in pleasure when the mouthwatering smell of Armin's slick reached his nose. He desperately fought not to let his mouth run away with him; it may be a little too soon for dirty talk.

Instead he said, "Want you so much Armin. Want to be as close to you as possible. Can I finger you?"

At the colour Armin turned, deciding against dirty talk appeared to be a good call. Slipping the first finger in, Jean gasped into Armin's neck as wet warmth surrounded it. Armin was tight around his finger but when he gently pushed in a second, Jean felt Armin's hole readily relax for him. Jean could help himself groaning; "Fuck Armin! It's like your hole was made for my fingers". 

"Think it was made for something else actually" gasped Armin. 

Jerking his head back in astonishment, Jean gaped at Armin's blushing and slightly surprised face, before promptly bursting out with laughter. Armin smiled at him shyly but his eyes clearly showed how pleased he was with the reaction he had caused in Jean. 

Getting a grip of himself again, Jean smirked "I don't think I'm doing enough if your capable of such quick thinking". With that Jean began pumping his fingers in and out of his mate's heavenly slick hole, making sure to drag them against his walls, ever time on the way out. Armin responded perfectly, arching and pushing for more which Jean happily gave him, slipping in a third. 

Jean's dick was throbbing with want by the time he thought Armin was stretched enough. "Ready to see if you're made for that something else?"

Armin closed his eyes but nodded before hitching his legs up higher, making it easier for Jean to guide himself in. Jean groaned as he slowly pushed past the initial resistance into pulsing heat and then full out growled when he was fully sheathed, balls deep. Jean gripped the pillow behind Armin's head tightly to stop himself from immediately rutting into Armin's welcoming body, wanting to give him a moment to unjust. 

Focusing on Armin's face, Jean saw the moment Armin's body fully accepted the penetration, even if his hole remained incredibly tight. Kissing him, Jean began to gently thrust into that welcoming heat. With Armin wrapped so tightly round him in ever way and whimpering in pleasure, Jean soon quickened his pace. The sound of their bodies meeting together, the sharp slap of his balls against Armin's arse and his dick slipping through Armin's slick, were enough for Jean's knot to begin to swel. 

"Can ... Can I knot you baby. F-Fill you up?" panted Jean, before groaning when Armin's hole twitched tight in response and a gasped "Yes" reached his ears.

Grasping one of Armin's thighs, Jean pushed it closer to his chest allowing for harder thrusts and incredible depth. The altered position also brought them almost flush together, trapping Armin's erection between their stomachs and heads tucked into each others necks. Jean was consequently assaulted with the the intense smell of Armin's pleasure and had to fight not to bite his gland again, chocking his name out repeatedly instead. Armin on the other hand was showing plenty of attention to his own gland; kisses and gentle sucks were only broken by gasping breaths and whimpers. 

Overcome by all of these senses, Jean was taken by surprise when he started to come and his knot locked into place. Armin cried out, shooting come across their stomachs as he also finished. There was a moment of indescribable pleasure as Jean felt Armin clenching down on his knot, wringing ever last bit of come from him, before Armin's body went limp underneath him. Jean, still racing high, could not help but rut into a now pliant Armin, until his beating heart finally began to slow. 

Easing up as far as his knot would allow, Jean preened in satisfaction at the sight of his mate looking so content and sleepy, a small smile gracing Armin's lips with his eyes closed. Jean was tempted to let him drift but thought he would be more comfortable on his side. 

However when he whispered "Armin baby, roll onto your side with me and then you can sleep", Armin shook his head, eyelids barely fluttering; "Comfy. Can we not stay like this?"

A rush of affection swam through Jean but he had to check; "Are you sure I won't squash you?"

Again, Armin shook his head and actually began tugging Jean back down onto his chest, muttering about sleep. Jean grinned at how cute and sleepy his mate was but did nothing to resist, settling back against him with a happy sigh. With his mate naked, warm and happy beneath him, Jean was easily pulled into a blissful sleep. 

**


	8. Duty and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin sighed, “You’re making this harder for yourself than need be. Armin’s an attractive Omega who I’m sure you can enjoy yourself with”.
> 
> “Are you fucking serious Erwin? He’s a seventeen year old virgin with an indoctrinate view of how he should behave and zero confidence. There is nothing remotely enticing about that”. 
> 
> “Now you’re not giving him enough credit. Given his upbringing and teachings, he’s adapting remarkably well and showing spirit. I think he may surprise you. Besides I thought your behaviour at The Meet was a sign you approved and had gotten over this past association”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies for the length of time it's taken me to update!! I hope the length of the chapter makes up a little for the wait.  
> Thank you so much for staying with me :) much love! Enjoy!

Armin carefully lifted the strong arm splayed over his torso and was thankful when Jean remained undisturbed. Shifting the covers back, Armin slipped off the bed, wincing ever so slightly from the twinge the movement caused in his lower back. Feeling exposed, Armin moved quickly to the sink in the corner of the room and began washing off the dried cum spreading from his aching hole and down the back of his thighs. 

Finished, Armin glanced back to see Jean still splayed out on his front, his arm having reached out over a now empty space. Asleep, with his face relaxed and mouth slightly ajar, Jean looked nothing like the angry Alpha he had been the previous night. It was tempting to climb back into the bed as he was. However, the last thing Armin wanted to do was cause that anger to reappear. So, remembering how much Eren seemed to appreciate it, he found Jean's discarded shirt and slipped it on. 

Even with the softness of the shirt, Armin could feel how sensitive his body was from the previous night; his nipples pulsed as the shirt rubbed against them. The smell of Jean surrounding him however made him feel an unexpected calmness; a clear sign they had mated. 

Sliding back into the bed, Jean instantly adapting to his presence. His arm lifted and curled around Armin's waist, pulling him snug against his chest, hand splaying possessively along his back. As Armin settled in, nose tucked into his mate's neck, he was glad he had put the shirt on.

Armin must have drifted off because the next thing he was aware of was Jean's hand sliding up and down his body and soft kisses being placed along his neck. As the hand moved down over his bum, Armin shivered, altering his mate to his wakeful state. His face was then titled into a kiss, causing Armin to give an involuntary squeak of protest. 

Jean backed off instantly, frowning in concern; "You okay? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing" replied Armin automatically, which only made Jean's frown deepen. "I mean, it's just, morning breath?"

Jean’s face cleared and he actually looked amused, "Oh, I don't mind if you don't".

He paused just long enough for Armin to protest before moving back in. The kiss was relaxed and tender in a way it had not been before and Armin sank into it. Being wrapped in their combined scents, even when Jean slipped his tongue in, it remained gentle. The academic in Armin could not help but take advantage of the slower pace to try and learn how Jean preferred to kiss. Unlike Eren, who had been attempting to get Armin to contribute to the pace, Jean was more dominant, wanting to lead. Armin’s chest tightened with the thought of how Jean had tried to let him lead last night in an attempt to apologise. With such little experience though, Armin was more than happy to let Jean take control. 

With a final languid suck on his tongue, Jean backed up and gazed down at Armin, eyes almost black with lust, “Think I have time to you knot again before training?”

Although Armin was fairly sure the question was rhetorical seeing as he had no idea what the time was, never mind when training started, the ache was too large to ignore, “I-I don’t think I can”.

“Huh?”

Armin almost smiled at Jean’s perplexed reaction; his cognitive ability clearly having taken a back seat to his physical desire. 

“I’m just a little sore from last night a-and …” began Armin before quickly backpedaling on noting Jean’s expression. “I’m sorry! I’m f-fine, please knot m-”.

“Hey, hey slowdown” Jean cut in, putting a finger across Armin’s lips. “You’re sore? Did I tear you? Are you hurt?”

With a sudden clarity and a blooming sense of relief, Armin realised that the frown marring Jean’s face this time was one of concern not anger. Jean looked ready to continue rambling so Armin quickly shook his head, “No, no! I’m just sore”.

Jean immediately looked unconvinced so Armin pushed himself onward, voice dropping to an almost whisper out of embarrassment, “I-I’m just conscious that I’ve got three more nights of mating. I don’t want to disappoint your brothers”. 

Jean looked momentarily nauseated before focusing on the more important point. “Are you going to be okay? If you’re hurting you shouldn’t mat-”.

“No, I couldn’t do that. It wouldn’t be fair on your brothers”.

“But-”.

“Besides” rushed on Armin, “I’ve got to be mated to all of you by the end of the week or they’ll declare the mating failed!”

Jean immediately opened his mouth to continue protesting before snapping it shut in resignation. Failed mating's were a taboo. Jean could not think of a single case but could well imagine the damaging results it would have on an Alpha family, never mind the catastrophic effect on the Omega who would undoubtedly be blamed for the failure. 

“Okay” conceded Jean, before suddenly sitting up and pushing Armin onto his front. “But I’m checking you over a least”.

Armin immediately squirmed in embarrassment and panic, gripping the shirt tight to his frame and attempting to flip back over, “N-No Jean! Honestly I’m fine.”

“If you were truly fine you’d let me look” snapped Jean, making Armin pause.

Jean looked exasperated but underneath it, Armin could make out genuine worry. So with a blush and great reluctance, Armin laid back down on his front. He wound the shirt even tighter in his hands, making it taught across the rise of his bum. Armin stiffened slightly as he felt Jean shift down the bed.

“My shirt looks so hot on you” stated Jean his voice deepening, causing Armin to glance over his shoulder. Armin flushed as he saw Jean’s whole attention was focused on his bum. Taking a hold of a cheek in each hand, Jean gave them a gentle squeeze before pushing them apart. Armin felt a shiver ripple through him as cold air caressed his exposed hole and Jean’s face took on a hungry look. There was a moment of complete stillness as Jean looked his fill before he brushed a single finger over Armin’s quivering pucker. 

Biting his lip, Armin let out a slightly strangled “Jean!” before dropping his face onto the pillow, trying to hide his burning face. With disbelief, Armin actually found himself itching to tell Jean to just go ahead and knot him again. 

Jean thankfully found his voice first, “Y-you look good, I mean fine! You’re slightly red and swollen but no tears or anything thankfully”.

There was another intense pause where Jean just appeared to continue gazing at him. Armin was wound tight like a coil by the time Jean broke the silence again and therefore it was no surprise he spun round in lightning speed when Jean said “So, knotting is off the table, what about rimming?”

“What!?”

Jean’s smile was predatory as he took in Armin’s bobbing erection which Armin hastily tried to cover. His attempts were quickly thwarted however, when Jean took hold of both his wrists and pinned them to the bed as he leaned over him, face to face again. “Rimming. It’s where I'd lick out your sweet hole with my ton-”

“I k-know what r-rimming is Jean!” 

“Mmm and I bet you’d taste amazing. Would you like that? Would you like me to fuck you with my ton-?”

“Oh my god!” gasped Armin, wrenching his wrists free and covering his face. 

There was a second where Armin was dying of shame before a light chuckle came from Jean and he began to try and pry Armin’s hands away from his burning face. “Okay, too far! My bad” he said, sounding extremely smug. “How about something else?”

Before Armin could even take breath, Jean closed a tight fist around his erection. As his fist twisted from the base to the tip, with particular attention paid to the head, Armin could not help but arch upwards, body clearly begging for more. At his gasp for breath, Jean took full advantage, pushing his tongue inside for a heated kiss. Armin’s hands scrabbled for a second, brain still trying to catch up with his body, before fisting one in the sheets and the other gripping Jean’s shoulder. 

His scent permeated the air, as slick began to ease from his hole and pre-come slipped onto Jean’s hand, allowing him to increase the pace. When Armin quickly began to tremble and pant into his mouth, Jean eased up to look down at him with a smug smile. In the deepest part of his brain, Armin was aware that Jean was rutting against his hip, his swollen erection a red hot line burning into his skin. However, Armin had not even begun to try and formulate how to return the favour before his orgasm was crashing over him. His body bowed as the pleasure roared through him leaving him suddenly limp, gasping for breath. 

Jean groaned and buried his face into Armin’s neck. He wiped the come coating his hands onto his own erection before continuing to rut against Armin’s hip with vigor. Armin desperately tried to get his body with the program but only ended up being able to smooth his hands down Jean’s back as his Alpha pushed himself towards completion. With a final growl, Jean tensed above him, covering him with a stream of come as his knot swelled and quivered. Armin did not know whether to be fascinated by the amount of come pushed out of his Alpha or disgusted as it formed pools in the dip of his hips and stomach where the shirt had scrunched up.

Armin felt completely relaxed as he lay with Jean splayed across him, recovering. Running his hands down Jean’s back, Armin noted how his skin was paler than Eren’s, sporting a collection of freckles. With a murmur of contentment Jean finally rolled off him onto his back, eyes shut. Looking down his body, Armin’s eyes were immediately drawn to where Jean’s knot was still engorged. A pulse of arousal swam through him at the thought of how that had fitted inside him earlier. He almost felt disappointed that he had not laid hands on it, which was quickly followed by guilt.

“I’m sorry I didn’t pleasure you Jean” he said in a low voice.

Jean’s eyes flickered open and it took him a moment to process Armin’s words and even then he just looked confused, “Huh? What you on about?”

“I should have p-pleasured you as you did me. Sorry”.

Jean’s body still appeared to be recovering as he slower forced himself to roll so that he was raised on his elbow above Armin again. “I don’t know what you’re on about Armin. I definitely got pleasure”.

Armin shivered as Jean ran his fingers through their mixed come. “I-I didn’t touch you.”

Jean gave a soft laugh and Armin decided that he was seeing his favorite side of Jean right now, “So? You don’t have to touch me to give me pleasure. Although, if in the future you want to, you won’t hear any complaints from me”.

Armin happily returned the kiss Jean bestowed on him. “I won’t be much good at first I’m afraid”.

“Why?”

“Well … Well because I’ve never done it before. Used my hand I mean,” added Armin as Jean continued to look confused.

“What, never?” asked Jean incredulously to which Armin immediately shook his head.

“No, of course not! I’ve never been with anyone before you and Eren!” 

“Woah calm down, I know that but … what about yourself? Have you never given yourself a hand job?” 

Armin blushed and he fixed his eyes on a point over Jean’s shoulder, “An Omega’s body is the property of their Alpha’s and for they pleasure only. That’s what I was taught at school – so to p-pleasure myself would have been wrong.”

Taking hold of his chin, Jean made him meet his gaze “That’s bollocks. In the legal sense yes, your body is our property and I’d be lying if you belonging to me doesn’t turn me on. But your body is not just there for our pleasure – you should get just as much pleasure from your own body as we do from it and vice versa.”

The intensity in Jean’s eyes matched that in Eren’s the night before; it appeared that this view was a running theme in the family. Seeming to catch that Armin has taken in his words, if not wholeheartedly believing them (a life time’s teachings could not be changed in a night sadly), Jean’s face relaxed and the smirk return, “Guess I’ll just have to show you how much pleasure you can get from your body, hey? I’m thinking you’re definitely going to love rimming”.

Armin was glaring and lightly slapping Jean playfully on the shoulder before he was even aware. Mercifully, this just appeared to make Jean happier as he let out a laugh before kissing Armin with a smile. They kissed languidly for a couple of minutes before the drying come cracked as Armin shifted. Scrunching his nose in discomfort, Armin said “Think I need a shower and I don’t want to make you late”. 

With a huff of annoyance Jean rolled away, splaying himself across the bed. Armin slower shifted off and began hunting around the floor for his underwear. 

“Is rimming a no for you completely then?” 

Looking back towards Jean, Armin released how his bent over position was giving Jean a perfect view of his arse. Standing up straight so the shirt dropped past it, Armin just self-consciously shrugged. This was apparently an acceptable response as suddenly Jean was climbing off the bed and striding towards him with a confidence Armin could only dream of when stark naked. Once stood in front of Armin, Jean looped his arms around him in a loose embrace.

“So, it’s a maybe?” asked Jean, to which Armin again just shrugged not sure where Jean was heading with these questions. “Mmm … can I wangle a promise out of you then?” 

Raising his eyebrows in confusion, Jean just smirked back at him. Not quite sure what he was getting into, Armin hesitantly said, “I guess …?”

“When or if you decide you’d like to try rimming; can I be the first?”

“Oh … I d-don’t know. I’m not allowed to treat you differently?”

“You wouldn’t be. I mean, Eren’s already got to be the first to … to penetrate you” said Jean quickly, looking slightly pained. “You’d just be saving a first for me”.

Said like that, Armin could see Jean’s logic (kind of) but “What about the others?”

Jean shrugged, “There are plenty of firsts. I’d just really love to be the first to taste how sweet you are, to fuck you with my tongue until you cam-”

“Okay, okay” cut in Armin, burying his face into Jean’s shoulder to break the intensity building. “You can be the first”. 

“Fuck yes!” said Jean in triumph, quickly squeezing Armin’s arse making him jump. “Sorry, I’ll stop pawing you. Go have that shower and I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast”.

Armin felt slightly off-kilter as he made his way out the door but also could not help but feel happiness when taking in Jean’s joyful expression. Considering where they started yesterday, Armin felt like a completely new person and had seen Jean in a new light too. 

**

Levi was sipping his tea and trying not to hit Eren who was chewing his toast unnecessarily loud. Levi was only holding back because Eren looked like he might snap if distracted from glancing at the door every five seconds. Finally, the door opened and Eren’s wait was over. Shooting up from his seat, a smile spread across his face as Armin came fully into the room. 

Levi immediately set his cup down on seeing the bruising littering Armin’s neck, which surely would not pass Eren’s attention. Everyone seemed to tense, although Armin was slightly delayed as if only reacting to his mates rather than noting a problem. Eren stalked forward to Armin who frowned in concern. What was surprising was the way Jean side stepped and took a curved path, past Eren and Armin to the kitchen. Levi tracked Jean’s movement and noticed how instead of an angry expression, Jean’s face was schooled to an almost neutral expression. There was evident tension underneath however. 

As Jean began busying himself with getting breakfast, Eren was demanding to know if Armin was okay. Armin appeared confused with the concern Eren was showing, “I’m good Eren? How are y-”

“Oh really? What about the bruises all over your neck” burst Eren, waving his hands around before turning towards Jean. “What the fuck is wrong with you, what the fuck did you think you were doing?”

Levi saw a rare sight of guilt flash over Jean’s face before he managed to mask it and did not immediately answer Eren.

Instead, Armin did, “I’m fine Eren, and it’s just a few bruises. I’m honestly fine; can we n-not argue?” 

There was a moment of indecision where Eren looked far from dropping it before Armin stepped in close and pushed his face up into Eren’s neck, scenting him. Levi rolled his eyes when Eren immediately began to relax and scented Armin back; and they say Omega’s don’t have any power over their Alphas! 

“Hurry up and eat you three, I’m not being late!” growled Levi, breaking the moment. “And Armin you need to change, you can’t come like that”.

Everyone looked at him in confusion before Armin managed to ask, “Go where Sir?”

“The base and I’ve told you to call me Levi when home”, which caused Armin to drop his head in reprimand.

“Armin’s coming with us to the base?” 

“Yes” said Levi, his patience starting to wear thin with Eren’s stupidity. “But not dressed like that. Have you got any clothes which don’t scream Omega virgin?”

“Not a virgin” stated Eren and Jean in unison which was quickly followed by a joined look of horror. Levi almost laughed and he was pretty sure Armin was trying not to smile underneath the blush. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t have anything else. My father only ever bought me the white tunics and trousers traditional for a male Omega”.

There was a combined huff of displeasure from Levi and his brothers before Eren said “We’ll get you some new clothes. Maybe Marco can help you tomorrow. I’d say you could borrow some of my clothes for today but I don’t think anything I have will fit you”.

As Jean dropped into the seat beside Levi with a bowl of cereal and coffee in hand, he gave Levi a smug smile “We don’t but Levi might?”

Levi glared at Jean which had no effect whatsoever apparently when Jean continued with false politeness, “What? You were the one saying Armin needed to wear something different, Levi.”

Levi and Jean had a staring match for a couple of seconds before they were distracted by Eren dropping back into his seat. Unfortunately for Levi, Eren was wearing the same pleased look Jean had and Levi was not sticking around for that; one of them self-satisfied was bad enough. 

“Come on kid” said Levi to a wide eyed Armin, leaving Eren and Jean alone in the dining room. At least their combined pleasure over getting one over Levi may be enough to stop them from killing each other without supervision. 

Levi led Armin upstairs to his room and began hunting through his wardrobe for something appropriate. Selecting one of his shirts and a pay of trousers, Levi turned to see Armin hovering on the threshold of his room, looking uncertain.

“You can enter my room kid, you’ll be spending it here tonight anyway” said Levi pointedly.

Armin’s scent spiked and Levi tried not to glare further as the scent reached him. The last thing Levi wanted was to sleep with someone who stank of nerves. As Armin walked into the room, Levi pushed his annoyance to the side for now. 

“Here”, pushing the clothes into Armin’s hands. “I practically live in my uniform so I don’t have much else so you’ll have to deal with these”.

Armin held them in his hands for a second looking unsure as to what to do. Levi was just about to grouch about the time when Armin’s eyes skimmed around the room as if looking for something. Understanding what Armin was evidently thinking, Levi huffed and said “Just change. I’ll turn around”.

Turning his back, Levi began searching through his wardrobe for a jacket. Silence reached him from behind and Levi was just about to get impatient when he heard the telltale signs of clothes rustling. Taking a calming breath, Levi unhooked one of his jackets and began removing the badges pinned to it. 

“I-I’m done” came Armin’s soft voice. 

Turning, Levi took in the sight of Armin in his new outfit. Although the same colour as what he had been wearing before, the trousers were now practical; tight and molded to his form, especially around his bum. Armin had tucked the white shirt in neatly but it hung loose on his frame; Armin’s figure lacking the muscle definition to fill it. Passing over the now undecorated brown jacket so Armin could slip it on, Levi noted how the uniform suited him well. The trousers enhanced the curve of his bum and hips and Levi was not blind to the fact that with a fitted shirt, Armin’s whole figure would be something to marvel at. 

Armin shifted self-consciously; bringing Levi’s attention back to Armin’s flushed face. Feeling frustrated that he had been caught admiring something he had never wanted, Levi quickly moved on saying “We’ll have to see if there are some old boots downstairs which will fit you; your shoes are shit”. 

With that, Levi marched back downstairs, yelling for Eren and Jean to saddle up. Levi was actually impressed when they came into the hallway without a scratch on either of them (or added scratches in Eren’s case as his face was still black and blue from yesterday). Whilst they stood drooling over Armin, Levi efficiently located a pair of worn ankle boots in the closet which should only be slightly too big. Passing them over to Armin, Levi shoved Eren in the process, cutting off his ramblings compliments and saving Armin dying from embarrassment.

Slipping on his own knee high boots and tying the dark brown slash in place around his waist, Levi stated “I’m not waiting for you two idiots so hurry up”. 

Marching out with Armin tagging close behind, Levi approached the stable hand who dutifully held out his horses reins with a “Captain”. The young Beta’s eyes roved over Armin with interest before catching Levi’s hard look and immediately looked contrite and bared his neck in submission to the Alpha. Levi liked to think that even had the Beta been looking lustfully at Armin, he would not have been cared but had an uneasy feeling he was wrong.

“Would you like me to saddle another horse for your Omega, Captain?”

“His name is Armin, Brent. And no, he’ll ride with me”, which got him a wide eyed look from Armin. 

“Why does he have to ride with you?” joined Jean’s voice. 

“For the horses sake Armin should ride with the lightest and as you so graciously pointed out earlier Jean, I am smallest”.

Jean’s eyes narrowed whilst Levi used a well-practiced art to school his expression not to show his satisfaction with the payback. Jean conceded with a huff and moved to mount his horse. 

Turning around to Armin, Levi said “You ever ridden?” 

Shaking his head, Armin said “I’ve been on a horse before but never ridden properly”.

“Alright, think you can get on by yourself?”

Armin looked slightly intimidated when he looked up at the horse but then met Levi’s eye and gave a determined nod, which was pleasing. It was not exactly graceful but Armin did manage to pull himself up fairly quickly as well.

“Move forward, I’ll sit behind” and with a lifetime of experience, Levi jumped astride smoothly. Looping his arms around Armin’s petite waist to take hold of the reins, Levi felt Armin stiffen as he came flush against Levi’s front. This close Levi could smell the distinct smells that made up Armin’s scent; fresh air, new books and lavender, as well as a large amount of anxiety and unexpectedly, some arousal. 

Breathing through his mouth, Levi told Armin to hold onto Amara’s mane before kicking her flanks. Breaking into a trot, Armin instinctively lent back into Levi’s arm for better balance, resulting in his soft blond strands brushing under Levi’s nose. Gritting his teeth, Levi was beginning to regret suggesting Armin ride in front of him or with him at all. Not wanting Eren or Jean to see his discomfort, Levi encouraged Amara to go faster. Soon the gates to the base came into view and Armin’s posture changed, an eagerness running through it. 

“Will Mikasa be at the base?” asked Armin, sounding excited.

“Yes, it’s why I suggested you come with us today”.

That got Armin to turn to look at him, bringing his face extremely close to Levi’s. “Really? Thank you!” 

Levi just huffed in acknowledgement, feeling uncomfortable with the gratitude in Armin’s voice. It had primarily been a selfish action; to get Misaka’s head back on straight but now Levi was wary of the affection Armin was showing him. 

The gates opened as Levi rode up to them. Reaching the stables, Levi dismounted swiftly and eagerly took in a safe breath of fresh air. Armin slid from the horse, mercifully not requiring Levi’s help, as Eren and Jean joined them. On touching the ground, Armin’s eyes flickered in every direction, taking in the base with obvious excitement. Meeting his eye, Armin gave Levi a small smile and looked at him expectantly. 

Trying not to respond to that smile was actually extremely hard so Levi quickly turned and led the way across the base towards the training centre. Eren and Jean were giving the rundown of the base to Armin as they went. Reaching the centre, Levi selected his gear, copied by Eren and Jean, before heading out to the back field. 

Levi saw his squad clustered together on the field before they saw him. When they did however, their quick eyes took in the anomaly with interest and Mikasa was immediately pushing forward. A squeak of excitement reached Levi’s ears before Armin was suddenly ahead of him, a genuine smile gracing his face for the first time in Levi’s sight. What was even more startling was the smile on Mikasa’s face; it was a smile kept evidently only for her brother as it held softness. 

Armin gasped out her name as they enveloped each other; Armin’s body clearly vibrating with happiness and excitement. Levi had a fleeting moment of pleasure witnessing their reunion before Eren ruined it by clapping him on the shoulder. The glare Levi sent his way however was sadly wasted as Eren was solely focused on Mikasa and Armin. 

Walking towards them, Eren said “Told you he was fine Mikasa”.

Mikasa gave him a withering look over Armin’s head before pushing her brother back. Her smile suddenly froze and then she was baring her teeth “FINE! What the fuck are those bruises!?

Eren was skipping back a space and gesturing wildly at Jean before she had even finished. Armin’s “Mikasa-” was breezed past as Mikasa’s flashing eyes whipped round to Jean. If the situation was not so over dramatic, Levi may have actually been amused like the rest of his squad were when Jean side stepped behind him, arms held up in surrender. 

Luckily, the laughs from the squad caught Mikasa’s attention before she lunged for Jean, allowing Armin to intervene, “Mikasa I’m fine, please stop. I wasn’t happy you hit Eren – look at his face!”

Mikasa gazed down at Armin for a second before looking at Eren. A more common smile came across her face as she said “Worth it”.

Armin gave her a playful shove and Eren and Jean looked delighted at seeing this carefree side of their mate. That was until Connie piped up “You going to introduce us then?”

“How about you put your eyes back in your head before I remove them completely” growled Jean, Eren baring his teeth. Levi saw Armin tense as he appeared to take in the squad for the first time causing Mikasa to also glare at the group. 

Connie on the other hand suddenly looked as wary as Armin, “Wow guys, I’m not suicidal. I just thought you’d like to introduce us seeing as we’re squad”. 

This seemed to pacify Eren easily enough as he bounced forward and looping his arm around Armin’s waist, tugged him slightly away from Mikasa. Levi could not decide whether this was brave or stupid but as Armin instinctively curved into Eren’s body, Mikasa appeared to accept the inevitable that Armin was comfortable with Eren.

“This is Armin, our mate” gushed Eren. “Armin this is Connie, Reiner, Annie, Bertolt, Ymir, Sasha, Krista, Mina, Tom, Sam and Franz, our team”. 

Whilst his squad all had varying degrees of interest and smiles on their faces, Armin looked slightly nauseated. Eren was all smiles and pride so had not realised but Mikasa was far more attuned. Tugging her brother out of Eren’s grip she murmured “I’ve seen him for ten seconds Eren, let us have a moment”.

Deciding he had let them remain disordered for long enough, Levi asserted himself “Enough. Parade! You have 20 minutes Mikasa”. 

Pleasingly the squad moved like a well-oiled machine, falling in quickly. Eren and Jean were definitely reluctant but obeyed as Mikasa tugged Armin quickly to the side of the field not looking a gift horse in the mouth. Levi forgot about them quickly as he turned his attention to the squad. Drill practice passed quickly however, and before Levi knew it, Mikasa had returned with Armin. 

Eren and Jean perked up immediately but Levi was giving them the next orders before they could move. “Check the gear over and start practicing partner maneuvers. Do not leave the edge of the forest and don’t any of you fucking dare hurt yourselves whilst I’m gone”. 

Turning round to face Mikasa and Armin, Levi said “Mikasa, you have command, Armin, with me”.

“Where are you going?” demanded Mikasa.

“I don’t remember that being your business cadet. Fall in, now”.

Mikasa looked irritated but obeyed with a final squeeze to Armin’s arm. Without a second glance back at the squad, Levi made his way to The Command Block; Armin dutifully falling into step behind him. As they passed through the path between The Command Block and the Cadet’s quarters, they encountered some of Hange’s squad on a run. Armin immediately crowed close to Levi’s back, though there was no need as the squad respectfully fell into single file, nodding at him as they ran pass. 

At the smell of Armin’s anxiety Levi rolled his eyes, “No one will hurt you here kid”.

Armin shrugged self-consciously, “Mikasa said so too but I’ve never been around so many alphas or betas before. My father never allowed it; always worried about my purity”.

Levi snorted, “Well as Eren and Jean so beautifully pointed out this morning, you’re not pure anymore. And everyone here flirts with death too often to want to do it more often; you’ll be safe”.

Armin noticeably relaxed and some of his earlier excitement resurfaced as they entered The Command Block. Briefly explaining the layout, Levi made his way up the first flight of stairs stating they were going to Erwin’s office. Before they reached their destination however, they encountered the last person Levi wanted to. At first she did not see anyone but Levi, her face relaxing into an affectionate smile, and then she caught sight of Armin. Levi noted how her face tightened and a rare frown formed on her face before she smoothed it away into polite indifference. 

“Captain, I see the rumors are true; you’ve mated. Congratulations”.

“Thank you Petra” said Levi, straining to keep his voice relaxed. Armin was looking intrigued and Levi really wished he had not reassured Armin of his safety until after they had bumped into Petra; she could probably do the most damage to him out of anyone on base. “Petra this is Armin. Armin this is Petra Ral, part of the Special Operations squad”. 

Armin uttered a soft “Pleasure to meet you”. 

For a dreaded second Petra just stood there before she stuck out her hand, which Armin shyly took, allowing Levi to breath slightly easier. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too Armin. The Commander’s just gone into his office if that’s where you were headed”. 

Levi nodded and thanked her. However, as he made to walk by her, her hand snuck out and stopped him “Mind if I have a quick word Captain”. 

Levi was on the verge of refusing when Armin decided then to pipe up of his own accord (it probably would have been different if Petra was an Alpha not a Beta); “I can go into the Commander alone if you need a minute Lev-Captain”. 

Levi felt Petra tense at the slip of his name on Armin’s tongue and quickly agreed, shooing Armin down the hallway. They watched until Armin slipped into Erwin’s office and then Petra slowly rotated to face him. 

“So … your confidence that you wouldn't meet your mate didn’t exactly pan out then?”

Levi let out barely audible sigh, “No, the other’s liked him immediately”.

“Oh and you didn’t” asked Petra, voice somehow clear of malice even now; Levi never could understand what she saw in him. “He’s pretty. Guessing that’s why you’ve not had the time to come and let me know yourself”.

Adding a bit of steel to his voice as the conversation entered dangerous territory, Levi said, “No, I’ve just been busy. Only Eren and Jean have mated him so far, not that it’s your business”. 

Petra stiffened and a trace of hurt filtered in, “So it’s your turn tonight then?”

Feeling a rare stirring of guilt, Levi clenched his hands behind his back, “Petra, you knew how this would go. I don’t know what you wan-”

“You know exactly what I want, I just can’t have it!”

There was a lengthy pause in which Levi tried to think of something to say to salvage the situation but only came to the conclusion that he never should have let Petra convince him to take their relationship beyond anything platonic in the first place. The noise of someone walking up the hallway prompted him to respond simply with, “None of us can”.

Petra’s eyes conveyed her disappointment but she parted with a respectful “Captain” as the other soldier passed. Levi took a calming breath before finishing his path to Erwin’s office. 

Entering, Levi saw Armin had already settled into one of the chairs opposite Erwin with a book, whilst the latter was reading another report. Armin looked up and gave him a small smile whilst Erwin looked up too knowingly. Glaring at Erwin, Levi attempted to get out before the impending lecture, “I see you can keep Armin entertained whilst I return to my squad Commander”. 

“Actually Levi, I need a quick word” said Erwin, Levi’s glare not deterring him at all. Turning to Armin, he said “Why don’t you go down to the library at the end of the hallway for a minute Armin, it’s the last door on the left. I’ll come find you later”.

Armin looked between them curiously but obediently slipped off the chair and out of the room. Levi’s glare intensified as Erwin’s focus turned on him. 

“Armin mentioned you were outside speaking with Petra?”

When Levi did not dignify him with an answer, Erwin continued “I presume she is aware of how things must be now that we have chosen”.

“Un-fucking surprisingly Erwin, yes she is. Are we done?”

“No Levi, we’re not. Not until I’m one hundred percent sure you’re not going to do anything stupid which will risk us”. 

“Since when the fuck have I been a risk”. 

“Since you made it perfectly clear how unhappy you were that we had to attend The Meet and then your reluctance to participate in any conversations involving Armin”. 

“I’d be reluctant regardless”.

“Perhaps but I need to know that you’re committed to this mating and anything between you and Petra is finished”.

“You know it is” growled Levi. “And I’m as committed as I need to be Erwin. I’ll mate him tonight and then leave him well be”. 

Erwin sighed, “You’re making this harder for yourself than need be. Armin’s an attractive Omega who I’m sure you can enjoy yourself with”.

“Are you fucking serious Erwin? He’s a seventeen year old virgin with an indoctrinate view of how he should behave and zero confidence. There is nothing remotely enticing about that”. 

“Now you’re not giving him enough credit. Given his upbringing and teachings, he’s adapting remarkably well and showing spirit. I think he may surprise you. Besides, I thought your behaviour at The Meet was a sign you approved and had gotten over this past association” 

“By past association you mean the fucking year long relationship I had with Petra!” 

“I did warn you about starting something with he-“

“Oh, fuck you. What do you know about relationships? I don’t think you’ve ever slept with the same person twice.”

“Yes and there was an obvious reason for that now, wasn’t there?”

Levi bared his teeth for a second; Erwin’s consistent calmness grating on him. Taking a calming breath and slipping his mask back on, Levi said “I convinced everyone I was fine at The Meet for public appearance and I can keep doing that. So get the fuck off my back Erwin”. 

Erwin surveyed him for a second longer before sighing; “I doubt you’ll convince Armin if you don’t enjoy mating him tonight and then cut off all further coupling”. 

“Fucking hell Erwin” Levi exclaimed, reaching his limit. “Seeing as all you fucking care about is the Survey Corps and our reputation, how about you leave me alone, now you know it’s not at risk and I’ll deal with my mating however the fuck I want”. 

Levi’s harsh words rang in the silence and when Erwin did not make to reply, Levi rotated and exited the room without waiting to be dismissed. Storming down the hallway, people instinctively moved out of his way sensing his anger. Levi was still fuming when he reached the field and made his way towards his squad; if he had been unenthusiastic about tonight before, now he was close to detesting the idea. 

**

Armin was in heaven. He had been left unsupervised in the library for hours; free to choose whichever books he wanted. He had not even noticed the time passing when the Commander entered the first time with a small tray of food, apologising that they had missed lunch. The Commander did not stay either, stating he often missed lunch due to work and still had a number of reports to read and analyse. Armin was more than happy to be left to his own devices, inhaling the broth quickly before picking at the bread as he absorbed himself once again in The Titan Anatomy written by the mentioned Hange Zoe. 

Armin was still adding to his pile of books when The Commander came back in and smiled at him. Gaze moving to the stack beside him, The Commander asked “Found some books of interest then?”

The question was obviously rhetorical so Armin just flushed and said “I’ll put them back exactly where I found them”.

“Well that would be appreciated although I wasn’t exactly worried” said The Commander as he began to flick through the volumes Armin had devoured. “Quite a range, you’re interested in all of these?”

“Y-Yes, I find it helps me see each book from a new perspective, if I’ve got a broad range of understanding of all different topics and issues …” said Armin, trailing off when The Commander reached the first two books he had read. 

Lifting up the books, The Commander raised his eyebrows when taking in his name. There was a moment’s silence where Armin tensed in anticipation, for what he did not know, before The Commander simply asked “Did you enjoy them?”

“Y-Yes Sir” began Armin. On taking in The Commander’s expectant expression, he continued cautiously, “Your writing is exceptionally eloquent and it makes all your arguments extremely compelling”. 

“Ah, so you’re saying if I wasn’t such an eloquent writer some of my arguments would fall short?” 

Mortified that he had shown himself to be questioning such a great and powerful Alpha, Armin dropped his head in submission, shaking it fervently, and stuttered “N-no S-Sir, I didn’t me-”.

“I look forward to discussing your opinion on humanity versus the Titans” cut in The Commander, leaving Armin to gape at him before he picked up The Titan Anatomy. “I think you probably need to brush up on your knowledge of the Titans before then though, Hange’s books are definitely the best place to do that. The others are rather limited due to most of the writers never having even been close to wall, never mind near a titan”.

There was a note of distain evident in The Commanders voice for the first time instead of impassiveness. It was quickly brushed away though as The Commander continued though “I’m afraid that will have to wait for another time though. You’ve been in here for the whole day and Eren, Jean and Levi will be heading back to the house soon. Do you remember the way to the stables?”

“Yes Commander”, replied Armin, gathering the books into his arms and trying not to obviously stretch out his stiff muscles from being sat all day.

“I won’t be joining you yet. I have a number of matters to attend to first. I’ll say goodnight now”.

“Goodnight Commander and …” The Commander gave him an expectant look, “T-Thank you”.

The Commander bestowed on him one of his soft smiles before heading out, leaving Armin to tidy his books away. If possible, Armin had an even lighter spring in his step as he placed each book back reverently, still buzzing from The Commander’s words. Making his way to the stables, Armin used this excitement to walk as confidently as possible past the passing Alphas and Betas. So far, Armin had not encountered any Omegas so it was either really rare for them to be on base or the surrounding mated Alphas were not allowed to bring them on base. When a number of them nodded at him respectfully and uttered “Omega Smith” at him, Armin understood what Levi had been referring to when he said the soldiers were not suicidal; he was the Omega, and thus property, of the most powerful family on this base. Armin was hit with a flood of nerves and pride at once and chastised himself for it. Both emotions were preemptive at the moment with only two days past and so many unknowns left. 

When he reached the stables, another stable hand was already tacking up the horses Armin recognised to be his mates. Amara appeared to remember him as he approached her and she nuzzled her muzzle against his hand. He was happily absorbed in petting and talking to her softy, that he did not hear the approaching footsteps behind him until arms had wrapped round him, making him jump in alarm. Instinctively he slammed his elbow backwards into the person’s abdominal.

A familiar voice sounded with a grunt; “Fucking hell Armin, you can pack some punch”. 

Spinning round, Armin was met with Jean bent slightly over, rubbing his stomach. Armin’s stuttered apologies were lost in Eren’s joyful laughter. Jean shot Eren a glare but it was quickly replaced with a self-satisfied smile when Armin stepping into his space and placed his own hands over Jean’s stomach. Eren rolled his eyes as Jean took advantage to scent Armin but Armin was pleased to see that there was no real malice in his expression as before. 

Levi walked past stoned face as always and mounted Amara. Armin pulled away from Jean and was just wondering how he was going to get on with Levi already astride, when Levi stated “Ride with one of the others” and abruptly rode away without waiting for a reply. 

As Armin watched Levi ride away in confusion, he felt a trickle of unease settle in the pit of his stomach; had he done something to upset Levi? Eren and Jean looked confused themselves but it soon passed when Eren recovered quickest; “Bagsy Armin riding with me!”

Jean cursed Eren under his breath but allowed it, moving to mount his own horse. Eren assisted Armin up before settling behind him. Eren’s flow of chatter on the ride home was comforting but did not quite eradicate the worry Levi’s departure had caused. Armin’s happy bubble had been punctured.

The evening passed without incident and had Armin been focused on it, he might have been impressed considering neither Eren nor Jean wished to leave his side and therefore had to interact with each other throughout. At least their constant chatter and sniping at one another meant they did not try to entice Armin into the conversation more than necessary. They ate together and then retired to the living room where they attempted to teach Armin a card game; Nomination Whist. Even distracted, Armin was soon challenging both of them. 

As they began their third game, Marco joined them, successfully pushing Eren and Jean down to third and last place. By the fifth game, it was growing close to 23:00 hours and Armin had not seen Levi at all; Erwin had drifted in for a second before vanishing upstairs whilst Mike was apparently on a night training exercise. 

The game wrapped up and Eren and Jean both looked ready to begin another when Marco piped up; “It’s getting late. Don’t you two have a twelve hour scenario drill tomorrow?”

“Argh, yeah, guess we should get to bed. Where’s Levi, Armin’s meant to be with him tonight” said Jean with reluctance. 

Armin tried to remain relaxed when Marco stated nonchalantly “You know Levi, he’s probably just cleaning his room for the hundredth time”.

Eren laughed whilst Jean rolled his eyes. Eren enveloped him in a hug and kissed the side of his head, making Armin melt a little. Jean tugged him in for a short but passionate kiss, before parting with a trade mark smirk. They both left whilst Marco remained watching Armin shrewdly. 

Armin tried to appear relaxed when he said goodnight but failed apparently when Marco said “Don’t worry about Levi; he generally spends evenings by himself. Just go knock on his door and remember that he likes straight talking people”. 

With a kind smile, Marco then left him at the bottom of stairs, mentioning grabbing a snack before bed. Armin made his way up the two flights of stairs and began repeating Marco’s words like a mantra over and over in his brain as he washed. Finished and with no more excuses not to go down, Armin took several deep breaths and made one last ditch effort to push down the nagging feeling of doubt. 

Levi answered Armin’s knock dressed in loose sleep pants and a tight t-shirt. If Levi dressed in casual clothing did not set Armin’s heart racing, the t-shirt straining over his defined muscles definitely did. 

As a consequence of his ogling, Armin did not notice the guarded look on Levi’s face until he said “Let’s get this over with; I’ve got to be up early tomorrow”. 

Surprised, Armin did not immediately move into the bedroom as Levi walked towards the bed. When Levi turned and gave him an impatient look however, Armin jumped in and shut the door swiftly. Stood just inside, Armin hesitated again, unsure on how to proceed with Levi just stood there, with an unreadable expression on his face. Attempting to quell his doubt, Armin focused on Marco's advise and remembered that Levi appeared to appreciate confidence. So steeling himself, Armin approached the bed where Levi was stood and sat down. When Levi still made no move and just continued to observe him, Armin took a deep breath and, making sure his front was facing Levi, pulled off his top. 

Pausing to see if Levi would do anything now, Armin watched in dismay as Levi appeared to tense and a sour smell leaked off of him. Mortification rose fast and in dismay, Armin felt his eyes sting with forming tears. Ducking his head, Armin scooped up his discarded t-shirt and attempted to cover his scrawny torso which was of course when Levi decided to act.

“What the fuck are you doing? We’re meant to be moving forward not backwards” he gritted out, taking hold of Armin’s t-shirt and pulling it out of his grip. 

Armin froze in confusion; Levi’s smell and tone of voice suggested he was completely opposed to mating and yet his words were demanding Armin to hurry up. There was a moment when neither of them moved before Levi huffed and pushed Armin back onto the bed and indicated at his trousers, saying “Get these off then”. 

Armin curled a hand into his waist band instinctively obedient but paused when another spike of sour scent rolled off of Levi. Looking at where Levi was stood over him with hardened eyes, Armin could practically see him vibrating with tension. The rejection was suddenly too much and Armin had to bite back a whimper as he pushed himself upwards, grabbed his t-shirt again and slipping it on in a matter of seconds. 

Standing, Armin was heading for the door before Levi was even able to form words. On reaching the door however, Armin had barely begun to open it when Levi’s arm came across him and his hand slapped in closed. 

“Where the fuck are you going brat?”

“T-To my room”.

“And why would you being doing that?”

“Because you obviously don’t want to mate me” cried Armin, raising his voice for the first time in who knew how many years. 

There was an unbearable silence in which Armin slowly felt his body instinctively cowering as dread replaced the anguish that had fueled his voice. Levi did not move a muscle, keeping his hand firmly pressed against the door, but eventually broke the deafening silence; “What makes you think that?”

Had Armin been a Beta or Alpha, he would have scoffed. Instead he just stood in silent submission, neck bared, no answer forthcoming. 

That was apparently unacceptable however, “Answer me” commanded Levi leaving no room for argument.

Taking in a shaking breath Armin whispered, “Y-Your scent A-Alpha. It was of r-rejection”.

Levi’s growl rang out and Armin dropped like a bullet, tracking Levi’s hand as he threw it up away from the door. However, no forthcoming strike hit him, even as Armin raised his arms up protectively and whimpered.

Armin was not even aware Levi had taken a step back until the strong scent of coconut enveloped him. The white noise slowly receded as Armin focused on the soothing scent. It took another few seconds before Armin recognised that the scent was coming from Levi and he was stood a couple of steps away, at ease.

At the eye contact Levi spoke steadily, “Easy kid. I’m not going to hit you”.

Armin merely stared as the words slowly seeped in and Levi just stood there as though seeing a person having a panic attack was perfectly normal. When Armin began gasping for breath, his body reasserting itself that breathing was necessary, the trembling began. Levi grouched deliberately and took a grip of Armin’s bicep and steered him to the small sofa, to the side of the room.

Armin closed his eyes once sat and tried to focus on clamping down the panic and ignoring the humiliation which was rising in its place.

“You father beat you didn’t he?”

Tensing, Armin kept his eyes squeezed shut but forcing himself to answer, “P-Parents often hit their child to d-discipline them”.

“True, but this wasn’t just a tap to an unruly child was it?”

Opening his eyes, steely gray ones pierced him and the denial on the tip of his tongue died. There was still the lingering adrenaline of fear but rooted to the spot by knowing eyes, an abnormal sense of calmness suddenly overcame Armin. The first opportunity to bare himself fully was suddenly so tempting.

Feeling oddly detached from himself, Armin was standing without conscious thought and taking hold of his top once again. Levi’s gaze was focused on him completely and he had what must have been a rare look of perplexity of his face. Taking a steadying breath in, Armin clung to the small certainty he had always had deep down; that he had not been an unruly Omega, that his father was actually the one wrong. Turning his back to Levi, Armin slipped his shirt off and dropped in gently to the floor.

Stood bared, there was no more panic, just resignation. No movement came from behind but Armin knew those sharp eyes were not missing anything. He was proven right when Levi’s cool voice said “Whip?”

“Y-You can tell?”

“Mmm, they are too constant to be a belt. They were planned then as well?”

“If we were in the house, the p-punishment would usually be a strike of his hand. If we were out, my father did not like to make a scene; he would wait until we were back home and then … He said he only w-whipped me so I could feel the pain he had felt at my shameful misconduct. B-But …”

“But?” prompted Levi.

“I … I often did not know what my misconduct had been. When I was y-young I would ask … but that would lead to more lashes, so I learnt not to ask” whispered Armin.

“It angered your father that your question forced him to acknowledge that he had no reason”.

Turning around to face Levi, Armin knew he sounded desperate when he asked, “How do you know he had no reason?”

Standing so he was eye level, Levi had a distant look on his face but stated simply, “If those beatings had had a purpose, it would have been to correct your behaviour. How can you correct your behaviour if you’re not told what you did wrong?”

With a shuddering breath, Armin suddenly felt an absurd desire to laugh. When the tears pooled in his eyes as well, he was lost. As Armin gasped, cried and laughed topless in the middle of Levi’s room, Levi just stood there observing him, a dark eyebrow slightly raised.

It could have been a few seconds or minutes, Armin did not know, but as he wiped the tears from his face he knew he felt ten times lighter. Where there had been rejection, fear and anger, now there was only a growing sense of gratitude for the man stood in front of him.

With a calming breath, Armin brought things back to the subject at hand; “Would it be easier for you if the lights were off?”

Levi’s brow furrowed in puzzlement, “What?”

“To mate? If you’re not attracted to me, would it be easier with the l-”

“What the hell are you going on about kid?”

“I … You’re scent was rejec-… displeased before … when I undressed” stumbled Armin, hating how much it made him feel like a failure. “You did not like what you saw”.

Levi’s brow remained furrowed but he no longer looked confused. With a sigh, it smoothed out, “Alright, let’s get this straight. I wasn’t ‘displeased’ with what I saw. I do however hate that I’ve had no choice in when and who I mate. To enjoy this would feel as though I was giving into the bullshit which is The Meet! I had ever intention to just get the necessary done tonight and get on with life as though I had never been forced to mate! When you undressed, I was forcing my mind to focus on that mindset rather than my body. It evidently affected my scent more than I had meant it to!”

Slightly shocked by the amount of words Levi just uttered, Armin was slightly delayed when he said “I … I thought you all chose me?”

Levi let out humourless laugh, “Sure, out of the limited number of strangers barely out of puberty, we chose you”.

Armin frowned and opened his mouth in response before his brain to mouth filter finally kicked and he quickly stopped himself.

Levi did not it miss though, “I know you had no choice at all. I didn’t say this was only shit for me”.

Armin almost smiled at Levi’s bluntness; it reminded him of Mikasa in a lot of ways. Thinking how he would respond to her, Armin said “So what do we do now we’re in this shit?”

Levi graced him with a rare tilt of his lips, “We fuck because we have to. Then we learn how to tolerate each other day to day”.

Armin could not help his reddening cheeks but managed to maintain eye contact, which was at least an improvement, “Okay. Can I … Is there anything I can do to help you e-enjoy this?”

Levi huffed, “I’m pretty certain I can enjoy fucking you well enough as long as it’s just that … fucking, once. I won’t pretend and start whispering endearments in your ears but I also won’t treat you like shit. Think you can handle that?”

Armin felt a small throb of sadness as he saw his dream of being a perfect mate to all his mates fade. However, this was also a far cry from his nightmare so Armin was still more than grateful; “Yes”.

“Good. Now enough fucking talking” stated Levi, grabbing Armin by the wrist and pulling him to the bed and shoving him back onto it. “Strip”.

Armin hesitated for a fraction of a second but on seeing Levi divesting himself of his own clothes, pushed his trousers off. Keeping his boxers on, Armin looked up and was momentarily blind sighted at the sight of a completely nude Levi standing unashamed in front of him. Levi’s small sigh of exasperation was completely lost on Armin as Levi climbed onto the bed and took hold of his boxers and tugged them down. Moving up until his body was bracketing Armin’s, Levi tried to catch his eye. Armin was not looking at his face however, eyes having dropped to take in the flawless muscles on display. Even though Levi could only have been about 5 foot 2 inches tall, ever part of his him was defined. Not in the way some of the Alphas Armin had unfortunately run into in the city were. They had pumped themselves with goodness knows what and clearly weight trained only. Levi on the other hand was all lean muscle, clearly built from regular endurance exercise as well as strength. His skin was even paler than Armin’s and littered with scars suggestive of his life as a soldier.

Armin’s eyes were still scanning Levi’s torso when he whispered without thought, "Can ... Can I touch you?"

“Well we won’t get very far if you don’t” stated Levi, his voice dragging Armin from his stupor. Looking up, Armin’s blush deepened as he caught Levi’s observant eyes.

Thankfully, or not, Armin did not get a chance to reply as Levi was then dropping down and rubbing his groan against his. Armin’s hand sprang up to the sides of Levi’s chest and he let out a stuttered gasp. A couple of rubs of Levi’s cock against his and Armin could already feel himself filling up and his hole preparing itself. Embarrassed by the speed his body was responding, Armin pushed his face into the delectable skin of Levi’s shoulder; careful to keep his mouth and nose away from Levi’s neck, repeatedly reiterating to himself that it was just ‘fucking’.

He could not however, control the small gasp each grind of Levi’s hips caused, or the slick dripping onto the sheets. As the smell of his slick enveloped them, Armin moaned in sheer relief when it only appeared to spur Levi on. Levi grabbed the headboard with one hand and the other gripped Armin’s hip, surely leaving another bruise on his skin, and pushed their groins harder and faster against one another. At the feel of Levi’s cock growing bigger and spreading precome over both of them, Armin could not hold back a whimper or a soft plea.

Levi leaned back so that they were only connected from the groin down, meaning Armin had nowhere to hide. It did afford Armin with an incredible sight of humanities strongest with his eyes blown wide and hair less than perfect. “Ready already? You’re certainly not displeased then?”

Levi’s calm tone grated with Armin’s embarrassment and he felt a flare of fight pulse through him. Rocking his body upwards to dislodge Levi’s rhythm, Armin looped his legs around Levi’s hips but not before making sure he angled his body to make Levi’s now swollen member slide between, coating it in slick as it came to rest along his hole. At the same time, Armin sent out his scent coated in lust and need. The scientist in Armin watched in fascination as Levi’s whole body tensed, the remaining gray was swallowed up by black and a rumbling growl of want pushed out through bared teeth, in answer to the thick scent of a willing Omega.

Armin cried out as Levi ducked and bite his nipple hard. As Levi began moving his hips with new vigor, pushing his cock through the slick as it seeped out of Armin’s entrance; Armin flailed for a second before sinking his nails into Levi’s shoulders, trying to ground himself. Levi dislodged him quickly though, moving up to take his earlobe between his teeth instead and trapping his penis between their bodies. Crying out again, Armin withered under Levi’s solid build and gasped out his name. Levi’s only response was to grind harder, trapping Armin completely underneath him.

Armin finally had to start pushing at Levi’s shoulders and gasping at him to stop when he felt the tell-tale feeling of heat pooling in his groin. Levi responded quickly but not in the way Armin expected; suddenly his hands were pinned to either side of his head and Levi’s face was mere inches from his own. The sudden cool from a lack of body contact was also a shock, bringing Armin quickly back from the edge. Armin’s instinct barely kept him plaint as he stared up in worry at Levi’s unreadable face, wondering what he had done wrong.

“L-Levi?”

“Who knew you could play dirty. Using your scent to entice is dirty kid!”

Armin was on the verge of apologising when he stopped; the use of that already familiar nickname suggestive that Levi was far from angry. In fact, it may just be the opposite. If he was right, Armin had a chance of showing Levi he could be daring. Pushing his scent out again, Armin lowered his eyes in mock submission and whispered “Oh, I thought we were fucking Alpha?”

With a snarl, Levi's gripped his hips and flipped him onto his side. He tucked himself up behind Armin, who froze for a second before remembering that he did not have to hide his scars. Not that Armin would have had much time to reflect on it had he wanted, as Levi immediately shoved his upper leg forward and sunk two fingers into his hole with no warning. Throwing his head back with a cry, Armin caught sight of Levi’s rapt attention to his arse as he twisted his fingers, causing Armin to cry out again. The burn as Levi quickly pushed in a third made Armin howl and quickly grip the base of his penis worried he would come before his mate had even entered him.

Levi mumbled a few choice swear words before pulling his fingers free of Armin’s clenching hole. Armin felt Levi shift closer to his back and force his leg up further, exposing him more, before the head of his penis began to push past his natural resistance. Whimpering, Armin felt a greater twinge than he had previously as he was breached despite his slick. As Levi pushed all the way home, Armin could feel Levi's thickness, greater than both Eren's and Jean's, explaining the extra twinge. Thankfully, Levi paused when he was fully sheathed, looping an arm around Armin’s torso to bring him snug against his chest and back, so that he was sitting fully on his cock. Panting breath brushed against Armin’s hair as Levi said “Ready to be fucked?”

Looping his own arm back to settle around Levi’s neck, Armin nodded with an exhale. As Levi began to set a rhythm into him, withdrawing only a small amount before shoving back in to the hilt, Armin’s worry that Levi’s girth may make this too painful was unnecessary. His hole did spasm with some pain but it was far from unpleasant. Moaning at the friction, Armin was soon pushing back for more and Levi answered by withdrawing further, until he was virtually out before pushing back in with an increasingly punishing pace. Each push stretched his hole to its furthest, making him gasp and sending a pulse of electricity shooting up his spine as Levi bottomed out. The obscene sound of Levi’s cock cutting through Armin’s slick and the slabbing of flesh soon echoed in the room as growls emanated from Levi's chest and Armin cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Levi’s hand, which had merely been gripping Armin’s chest to hold him for leverage, was enveloping Armin’s cock before he knew it. Throwing his head back, Armin searched for Levi’s face, needing to know that it was okay for him to come. However, he had barely met Levi’s eye before his lips were attacking his. Armin bucked in pleasure, opening his mouth to get Levi closer, desperate for an intimacy which had so far been lacking.

Armin gasped at the sting Levi’s bite caused to his lip but it was quickly forgotten when Levi growled “Come!”

There was no hope of not obeying his mate's command and Armin whimpered in ecstasy as his orgasm barreled through him. Levi’s hand left his weeping cock in favour of gripping his hip and grinding up into him with a punishing force. Armin felt his hole spreading to its furthest yet to accommodate Levi’s growing knot. He nearly howled when the knot finally caught on his hole, body withering, overcome with stimulation; his penis giving a valiant effort to come again mere seconds after the first time. Levi was groaning into the back of his neck and making abortive thrusts as he pumped what felt like copious amounts of come into him.

Armin did not realise he was still whimpering quietly until Levi was tilting his shoulders back so that they could just see each other’s faces. “And that, is fucking".

Armin managed to narrow his eyes in response but could not find the energy to reply. Levi’s faced morphed into one of contemplation again but for once Armin was not struck with nauseating nerves. Whether it was because he had managed to get through this mating with hardly any nerves (once they had got going) or it was just the endorphins caused by the knotting, he did not know.

Whilst it was tempting to nuzzle backwards into Levi, Armin restrained himself, remembering Levi's statement that this would be their only time and he not did wish to be with Armin in any romantic sense. To be honest, Armin could not imagine Levi being romantic with anyone. Settling against the pillow, Armin was too sleepy to give it anymore thought tonight. He felt the bed dip and a tug to his aching hole as Levi leant over his shoulder.

“You realise I’m waking you up as soon as my knot goes down. Like fuck I’m sleeping in all this gross mess”.

Armin felt himself hum in response and maybe a little amusement, not bothering to open his eyes, body instinctively lax from a successful mating. He felt Levi huff in irritation but as he settled down against Armin’s back, Armin knew there was no real annoyance there and drifted off with a satisfied smile on his face.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only decided on Levi having a relationship with Petra half way through this chapter, so hopefully it slots into the story okay - I had a run through the other chapters to check and I think Levi appears reluctant enough throughout without changing anything - let me know if you think different :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, comments definitely welcome :)


End file.
